Have You Ever
by Chad'sBrucas
Summary: After their HS graduation, Brooke and Lucas had a one night stand, but she left without a word. 7 years later, they find themselves together again trying to escape Brooke's husband, who hates Lucas and will do anything to keep Brooke away from him.
1. Have You Ever?

Have You Ever?

Have you ever done something that you wished you could take back? Have you ever had a secret that you should of told? This is what Brooke thought to herself as she layed in bed. She turned over and looked at her husand. He was as handsome as they came. Aiden woke up and saw his beautiful wife staring at him.

"Good morning beautiful" He said with his British accent

"Good morning handsome" She said with a fake British accent

"You useing that accent is incredibly sexy." He said

"Now you know how I feel every day." She said. They started kissing and he climbed on top of her and continued the kissing. They started to take each others cloths off until a little boy came running in.

"We have to start locking the door" Brooke wishpered to Aiden. He just nodded in agreement.

"Mom, Dad. It's my birthday today. Did you know that?" He asked excitedly

"How could I not know. 13 hours of labor is hard to forget." She said as he got in their bed. He gave both Brooke and Aiden a kiss.

"So could I go out in my birthday suit?" He asked curiously

"You are definatley my child... No sweetie the world is not ready to see your hot body." she said jokingly.

"Ok... Now go get dressed so you and mommy could go pick up aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake and Jenny."Aiden told him.

"Jason remember don't put your underwear on backwards." Brooke yelled after him.

"You should get going to. Their plane is arriving in 2 hours." He told Brooke

"Your not comming?" she asked.

"I can't I have about 3 cases that have to be worked on, but I promise I'll be here for the party. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said

"Ok...Jason is gonna miss you. I thought we were gonna spend the day together as a family. So you go tell him that your work is more important than your son." She said with a hint of anger. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door before he could say anything else.

Aiden walked into Jason's room

"Hey Buddy, I know you thought that we were supposed to spend the day together but I have a lot of work to do. But I promise I'll be here tonight and we could do whatever you want." he said

"ok dad. I understand." He said a little disapointed.

"ok... you be good for your mom today. I'll see you later."he said. Aiden walked downstairs and took a shower in the other bathroom, got dressed and left without another word to his wife or son.

When Brooke came out of the bathroom she was dressed and walked into her son's room.

"Hey kiddo, where's your dad?" she asked him

"He left for work. And he told me that he would be here tonight and we could do whatever I wanted." he said. He looked so full of hope that if Aiden broke the promise she would kill him.

" Ok. we gotta go pick up the Adams Family...lets go" she joked and they left to go to the airport.

On the ride to the airport Jason kept asking her silly questions. She turned on the radio and she heard a song that sounded so familiar. Then it hit her, it was sung by one of her old friends Haley James Scott. When they got to the airport they spotted Peyton a mile away. Brooke and Jason ran up to her and jumped on her. They talked on the way home but it was mostly Jenny and Jason catching up on kiddy things. When they got to Brookes house the kids went to play and Jake went to give the girls time to talk.

"Where's Aiden this time?" she asked.

"At work. I understand that his work is important to him, but he could of taken one day off to spend the day with us." she told her best friend.

"It will be ok." Peyton told her. She turned on the t.v and was flipping through channels until she saw something that caught her attention. It was sports center and Nathan and Lucas Scott had a game comming up against each other. She looked at Brooke who's eyes were glued to the t.v

Jason walked in he looked like he was about to cry and Jenny was laughing.

"Baby, what's the matter?" She asked her son.

"Aiden isn't my real father is he?" He asked his mother. Brooke looked at Peyton who looked like she was gonna kill Jenny. Brooke didn't know what to say

"Um...why would you ask me that?" she stuttered.

"Beacuse Jenny said that Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake was talking about it one day and said that her godfather Lucas was my father." she said wishing Jenny was lieing.

"Jenny, your father and I need to talk to you." Peyton took Jenny by the hand and led her to where Jake was. She was gonna give Brooke space.

"Jason..." she started.

"Is it true...mommy.?" he asked.

"Yes...Aiden is not your real father biologically, but he is your father emotionally and phisically.

"Mom, i'm seven. I don't know what those words mean.

"Sorry...ok Aiden is your father because he adopted you when we got married. But Lucas is the...he's the...man that helped me make you. Do you understand what i'm tryna say." She asked, hoping he would.

"I think...so were just like Aunt Peyton Uncle Jake and Jenny?" he asked tryna make sense of the situation.

"Yea... Peyton isn't Jenny's real mother. But she adopted Jenny when she and Jake got married." she said glad that he wasn't angry or upset about it.

"Does my real father know about me?" he asked

"No...I never told him that I was pregnant with you. And It's better that he doesn't know." She looked at the t.v and they were interveiwing Lucas. " Jason that's your father" she said as she pointed to the screen. He looked at the screen and his eyes went wide.

"My father is a professional basketball player. Lucas Scott is my father, how cool is that. So that's why my middle name Lucas. ha this is so cool. My mother knows Lucas Scott. Can I meet him. Please, it would be the best birthday present of all times. Mommy please.

" I don't know. But i'll think about it." when she said that Peyton walked back into the room.

"Aunt Peyton. My father is Lucas Scott. Can you believe it. I have to talk to Uncle Jake." he said as he ran out the room.

"So I guess you told him." Peyton said

"I couldn't lie to him anymore. Now he wants me to introduce him to Lucas. " she said

"Well that will be an intresting metting. I can see it now. 'Jason Lucas Micheals meet you father Lucas Scott' then Lucas will probably faint,wake up then curse you out for not telling him, like i've been tryna get you to do when you first found out you were pregnant." she said

"I know. I don't need you to rub it in my face. And when Aiden finds out the Jason knows he gonna use it as an excuse even more." she said

"What?" Peyton asked shocked

"He does it all the time. Like when I wanted to go to the park and he had to work, he would say ' why don't you call up Lucas, maybe he'd be a better father, since it's his kid anyway' I really hate when he does that. Lucas probably would be a better fucking father. Sometimes I regret ever leaving Tree Hill in the first place. I should of swollowed my insecurities and stayed with Lucas. But no I had to leave and come back to the scum bag of my ex-boyfriend." She told Peyton.

Peyton pulled out he cell phone and was searching for something then gave the phone to Brooke. Brooke looked at the phone screen and saw Lucas' number on it. Peyton left the room and Brooke pressed enter on the cell phone.

Ring

'Oh god what am I doing'

Ring

'I'm gonna kill Peyton'

Ring

'what should I say'

"Hey Peyt, what's goin on?" Lucas said into the phone. There was silence.  
"Peyton. What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hey Lucas!" Brooke said into the phone. she decided to go with the cheery approach

"Who's this?" Lucas asked really confused

"It's...Cheery" she said quietly

"Brooke, is this really you?" he asked

"Yea..." she said nervously

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you calling me?" ha asked

"I'm calling because... I need you to do a favor for me?" she said

"Me, do a favor for you?...Brooke weren't you the one who said that we should let the past be in the past and forget about each other." he said

"This favor is not about us. It's about my son, he's a huge fan and when he found out I knew you... he said that meeting you would be the best birthday gift. So could you please do this for me." she begged

Lucas stayed quiet for a few seconds, "When is his birthday?" he asked, still a little shocked to hear that Brooke had a kid.

"It's today..." she said while Lucas cut her off

"Today! Brooke I can't just drop everything i'm doing because my ex-girlfriend wants me to meet her son for his birthday!" he yelled at her

"But you're also forgetting that I used to be your friend. So why can't you do this for me. I am begging you. Please?

"Ok, ok, ok. where do you live?" he asked. Brooke gave him the information to her house and hung up the phone. She called Peyton back ito the room

" So how'd it go?"Peyton asked.

"I still didn't tell him. But he's comming here today and I will tell him then." she said.

"ok. I hope you know that he's gonna kill you." Peyton said

"Yea. But he's not the only one." Brooke said quietly

Later on that day, there was a knock on the door, childrens screams were heard all through the house. Brooke had told Jason that Lucas was comming, but she told he not to say anything about him being his real father. Jason promised. No one went to open the door so Lucas walkd in. He saw children running around playing and he saw Peyton and Jake playing with the children. He walked over too them.

"Hey guys!" he said. Peyton and Jake looked up and saw Lucas. they stopped playing and went to talk to him. They chatted for about ten minutes.

" So where's Brooke?" he asked. Half excited to see her.

"I think she's in the kitchen." Jake told him

Lucas was searching for the kitchen until he heard a mans voice and the voice sounded really upset.

" Why didn't you tell me you were gonna tell him? Do you think that was a fucking good idea!" he yelled

"He asked me Aiden. And you should of saw the look on his face, i couldn't of lied to him even if I wanted to." Brooke said. she sounded scared. Lucas immediatly reconized her voice he couldn't decided whether or not to intrude or say and listen. So he stayed and listened.

"Brooke, you're starting to do stupid shit again. And you know what happens when you do stupid stuff right?" he said quietly. Aiden grabbed her around the neck and backed her up against the counter. She struugled and was gasping for air until he let her go.

" I'm going out and all of this shit better be cleaned up before I get home. Because we have some things that need be straightend out." he said evily

"Why do you have to be such a dick. I don't care what you do to me. But could you please not do it while all of these kids are around. Especially our son." she said angrly

"Brooke, keep playing with me if you want to. Peyton and Jake won't be here to save you for too long. Oh and by the way, Jason is not my son remember." He said " And put a long sleeve shirt on, you wouldn't want your friends to see the bruises now would you." he said as he walked out the back door.

Lucas could hear Brooke run up the stairs and he heard a door slam shut. All of a sudden Jake came up behind him

" Hey, did you find her?' he asked.

"um...no. Jake who's Aiden?" Lucas asked trying to get information about this guy so he could kill him for putting his hands on Brooke.

"That's Brooke's husband, why?" Jake asked

Lucas didn't have time to reply because all of these kids came up to him asking him a million questions at a time. He gave all of the kids autographs and then he saw Brooke comming downstars. Brooke saw Lucas and walked over to him. Lucas noticed she had on a long sleeve turtle neck on.

"Thank you for doing this. You don't know how much this means to Jason. Did you see him yet?' she said

"No...I didn't. I just got here about 10 minutes ago." he said trying to figure out if he should confront Brooke about what he heard.

"oh, you just missed my husband. He...went to work on a case at the office." she lied. Just then a little boy came running up to Brooke.

"Mom, can I open my presents before we eat cake because Shane has to leave and he wants me to see what he got me?" he asked. He didn't even notice Lucas

"Well I have one of your presents sitting next to me." she said. Jason looked at Lucas and just stared at him.

"Hey little man. Your mom told me that today is your birthday. How old are you?" Lucas asked enthusiastically.

Jason found it hard to believe that Lucas Scott was actually in his house talking to him "I'm seven years old today..." said Jason he was so nervous he didn't know what else to say.

"Jason why don't you go get aunt Peyton and tell her to get your present from Shane and open it because it's too early to open presents now."Brooke told him

"ok. Where's dad. His car was here but now it's not." He said

"Oh. He had to do somethings at the office and I don't know when he'll be back." Brooke said

"Ok. Well i hope you can stay at my party Lucas, mom throws the best parties." said Jason sounding disapointed.

"I know, and I will stay for a while." said Lucas as Jason walked away." Brooke are you ok?" He asked

"Yea. why wouldn't I be?" she said

"no reason... so do you want to go fool around?" he asked

"Excuse me?" she said, to make sure she heard him right

"Oh. I ment do you want to fool around, meaning play with the kids?" he said realizing what he had said earlier

"Yea. sure." she said as they walked to the backyard.

Lucas didn't know whether to confront Brooke about what he had heard. Maybe he really didn't hit her. Maybe it was she was cold that she put a long sleeve shirt on. So he decided that when all the kids were gone and they were alone he would ask her. He and Brooke may have had a bad ending but he still wouldn't let some man beat on her. He would die before he let that happen.

Truth Is

The party was now over, Peyton and Jake were cleaning while Brooke and Lucas put Jason and Jenny to bed.

"Goodnight guys" said Brooke and Lucas to Jason and Jenny.

"Night." they both said.

Lucas and Brooke walked back downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch and began to talk.

"So Broody, how's basketball life treating you?" Brooke asked.

"Good. But I have to take it easy because of the heart condition you know." He replied.

"Yea..." she said

"Brooke, I have to ask you something... I don't know how to say this...ok. Why are you wearing a long sleeve turtle neck when it's 75 degrees outside?" He asked

Brooke was caught off guard with that question, she didn't know what to say.

"Um...you see... the thing is that it's...um cold in here. I have the air conditioner on and instead of turning it off, i put on a long sleeve. Why was it so hard for you to ask me that?" Brooke asked nervously. she thought ' He couldn't possibly know, could he? No. There is know way possible for him to know that unless he was there when it happened, and he wasn't. I don't think...'

"Brooke, when I came here I asked Jake where you were and he told me that you were in the kitchen. So I went to look for the kitchen and when I found it you were there with some guy... The point is that I heard what happened. And I need you to tell me that he didn't do what I think he did. Tell me I was taking it out of porportion." He said desperately

Brooke didn't know what to do. She looked into Lucas' eyes and saw nothing but hope and love. She was so tempted to tell him the truth but she couldn't, so she lied

"Oh God no Lucas. He has never hit me. He has a lot of stress at work and he really wanted to be here tonight for Jason and when he gets upset he takes it out on me but not in the way that you think." she said

"Brooke do you think i'm that stupid to believe that bullshit." he yelled. Just then Jake came out to see what was going on.

"Well it's the truth ok, and I don't apreciate you comming into my house accusing my husband of these things." She yelled right back at him

"Both of you calm down alright. What's going on?" asked a confused Jake

Ignoring Jake Lucas said "Well if it isn't true, why are you wearing that long sleeve shirt in the summer. If you have nothing to hide, roll up the sleeves so i cam look at your arms myself." he said

Brooke was on the verge of tears. She knew she couldn't win this fight with Lucas. He wasn't gonna back down until he got the truth,

"Fine you wanna see what he did to me." she took off her shirt, there were red hand prints all over her arm and neck. she had black and blue brusies on her stomach "That's were he punched me in the kitchen, and if you think these bruises are bad, you should of saw what he did a couple of months ago." She yelled, she was really crying now.

"Are you happy? Are you really fucking happy now? Now you know the truth. My husband likes to hit on me when he's upset. He uses me as a fucking punching bag..." she yelled

Lucas and Jake stood there shocked as she told them what happend. Lucas went over and was about to hug her but she yelled at him.

" Don't fucking touch me. Keep your goddamn hands off me." she yelled

Jake had went up to her and Peyton came out to see what happend. Jake had put his shirt over Brooke. Jason was standing in the corner but noone could see him. He heard everything that went on. Brooke was laying on Jake crying her eyes out as he rocked her back and forth.

"Lucas what happend?" Peyton asked

"Aiden was beating on her." he said quietly.

"Oh my god." she said as she went over to Brooke. Peyton took Brooke to her bedroom and Brooke fell asleep. Jake had went over to Lucas

"What the hell was that all about?" Jake asked.

'' I found out that her husband was beating on her and she got upset because I knew. And you know the rest." Lucas said

"Oh my god... I can't believe this. I'm gonna kill him." Jak said angrly. Just then Jason came out into the open and Lucas and Jake saw him. He was crying.

"Is my mother ok?" he asked

"Yea she was just upset, but she will be ok." said Jake

" Does my father really hit mommy?" he asked

"Umm... why don't you go to bed, it's been a long night." said Jake

Jake had took Jason to bed. Lucas sat on the couch and waited for Jake and Peyton to come back. Peyton was the first one to come back.

"SO, been to any bad parties lately" she joked, to lighten the mood.

"This has been one hell of a day. I get a call out of the blue from Brooke, find out she has a son and wants me to come for his birthday, when I haven't even talked to her in about 6 and a half years. Find out her husband is beating on her, and have her go crazy on me...yea, this definatly qualifies as a bad party." He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I knew they had problems, because no one is perfect, but I had no clue that he was doing that to her." Peyton said crying. Lucas reached over and hugged her.Jake had walked back into the room.

"I got him back to sleep." he announced

"So... Aiden isn't really Jason's father is he?" Lucas asked, totally oblivious that he was the father. Jake and Peyton looked at each other.

"How did you know?" Jake asked

"Because I heard him say that when he was... hen he was yelling at Brooke." He said

"No... he's not. That's what they mostly fight about from what Brooke has told me." she said

"So do you know who the real father is because he had to of been a complete jerk if he left Brooke alone and pregnant." Lucas said

"I think we should call it a night. Lucas there is an extra room unstairs if you wanna stay." Jake said quickly to change the subject.

"No, I think i'm gonna give her some space. I'll come back over tommorrow."Lucas said getting the point that they didn't want to talk about it. He left and went to his hotel room and wondered what tommorrow would bring.

Scars

Brooke layed awake in bed and replayed that night's events over and over in her head.  
She thought of how sh reacted when Lucas had found out that Aiden was hitting on her

"Fine you wanna see what he did to me." she took off her shirt, there were red hand prints all over her arm and neck. she had black and blue brusies on her stomach "That's were he punched me in the kitchen, and if you think these bruises are bad, you should of saw what he did a couple of months ago." She yelled, she was really crying now.

"Are you happy? Are you really fucking happy now? Now you know the truth. My husband likes to hit on me when he's upset. He uses me as a fucking punching bag..." she yelled

"Oh god." she said aloud.she thought 'I totally over reacted he was just trying to help you, you retard. He's probably pissed at you. And you still have to tell him that Jason is his son. She could always wait to tell him on her death bed...no that wouldn't work' A million thought went through Brooke's head.Just then Peyton walked in.

"Hey B.Davis, how you holdin' up?" Peyton asked with concern for her best friend. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"I'm ok I guess..." she said as she drifted off.

"Brooke, how come you didn't tell me?" Peyton asked

"I didn't tell anyone. This sort of topic doesn't come up during breakfast. I can see it now ' Hey Peyt, can you pass the oatmeal, and by the way Aiden hit me again last night' I mean that's not a something you do everday." She said

"Brooke I'm not playing around. How long has this been going on?" Peyton asked getting a little upset because Brooke wasn't taking it seriously.

"I don't know, maybe a couple of months ago. It started off with him just yelling at me a lot then it got to the point where he was about to hit me but didn't. Then that line got crossed one day and instead of restrainig himself from hitting me he just hit me." Brooke started to cry.

Peyton was shocked she didn't know what to say. "Brooke..." She was at loss of words. She didn't know what to say to comfort her best friend. The one that was there for her when her mom died, and the one who fogave her after she broke 'Hoes over Bros, Buds over Studs'when Lucas cheated on Brooke with her

"At first it shocked me that he had hit me. Then I had threatend to leave him, but he said he was sorry and he didnt mean to do it, that it was an accident. But then his accident started to bcome a habbit." She said

"Booke, you have to leave him. I don't care what it takes but we ae getting you out of here." Peyton said as she went to get some suitcases

"Peyton, I can't leave. I have no money, Jason loves him. I can't just walk out on my mariage." She yelled

"Are you out of your mind. Look at what he did to you." Peyton dragged Brooke over to the mirror in the bathroom. " If you ask me, he screwed up your marriage the minute he laid a hand on you, why do you want to stay with him?"

Brooke had no valid reason for staying with him...yes she did. She still loved him. Despite the couple of times when he hit her, he was caring and they shared so many good times together and Aiden was the only father that Jason knew. But she knew that if she stayed he would wind up doing something worse to her.

"So...am I packing for 2, you and Jason?" Peyton asked.

"You bet your cute little ass you are. You think I would pack for myself, hell no." Brooke said in her usually cheery voice.

"That's the Brooke Davis I'm talkin' bout. Now go get Jason so we can get the hell outta here." Said Peyton.

Brooke left and did what she was told and went to get Jason. Lucas had rang the doorbell and was waiting for someone to answer the door.Brooke heard the door bell and went to the door to go answer it.

"Brooke...your not gonna yell at me again are you, because I was just concerned." He said

"No, I'm not gonna yell at you. You called me on my bullshit, and if it weren't for you, noone would of found out and I would be going through this alone. So I just want to say thank you." She said to him, trying not to cry. She reached out to him and they hugged. After the hug she invited him in.

"Brooke I told Jake that we would sleep on the couch and you can take the bed room, and Jenny and Jason can share, sound good to you?" she asked. Then she noticed Lucas "Oh, Hi Luke." she said

"Peyton I don't want to put you and Jake out of your room I can take the couch." Brooke told her

"What's going on?" Lucas asked

"I'm leaving Aiden and I'm gonna stay with Peyton and Jake." she told him

"I have plenty of room at my house and you both would have your own rooms." He said

"Hummmmm. Let me think. OK I have two options, Option number one: Sleeping on couch in cramped apartment, no offense Goldilocks or Option number two: My own bedroom, swimming pool and a maid. That's a tough decision." Brooke pretended to think about it. "Ok i'll go with option number two. But thanks for everything Peyt, nothing personal.

"Thank God, I didn't want to sleep on that damn couch and neither did Jake." Peyton said as she went to go pack her own things.

"Where is Aiden anyway, he didn't come back did he?" Lucas asked getting upset all over again.

"No, he usually doesn't come back until a couple of days later. So i'll b outta here before he comes back. Thank you for letting me stay with you, Jason is gonna love this." She said.

A couple of hours later they were finished packing and headed to Lucas' house.Jake and Peyton dropped them off and they went inside and he showed them where everyhing was. She thanked him again and went to bed, Jason had stayed in Brooke's room because he was scared.

"Mom, why did we have to come here? why couldn't we stay home?" he asked.

"Um daddy did bad things to mommy so we are gonna stay here for a while." She told him.

"ok...good night mom" he said

"night babe." she said and they went to sleep. The next couple of days were going good.  
Brooke would come so close to telling Lucas that Jason was his son and Jason wanted to tell him too, but she could never bring herself to do it.That night...

"Hey Brooke." he said as se came down the stairs "what are you doing up so late it's 2:30 in the morning?" he asked

"I could ask you the same quesion...I couldn't sleep." she said

"neither could I.Do you want to sit and talk?" he asked

"Sure. You go first." she said

"I really hope that you don't mind me asking, but when I heard you and Aiden arguing that day, I heard him say that Jason wasn't his son. And I asked Peyton was it true and she said that it was but she didn't tell me who it was. So are you gonna tell me?" He asked.

Brooke was so nervous. She was gonna kill Peyton if Lucas didn't kill her first.

"Um... remember about 7 years ago when we graduated and we were at that party and we..."

"Oh yea. I definatly remember that night.And I remember that morning when I woke up and you were gone. Nothing but a note saying you were sorry, and you had to go, and we needed to let the past be in the past and we need to get over each other. And I remamber you didn't take any of my calls and I didn't talk to you again until last week. So yea I definatly remember." He said a little bitterly.

"Well" she said struggling to continue. "After that night, I didn't feel so well. So I went to the doctor. Fastforward 8 and a half months later and I had a healthy beautiful baby boy named Jason Lucas Davis Micheals." she said slowly to let it marinate in his brain to what she was saying.

Lucas had no expression on his face. He looked like he was going to just jump up and go balistic but he just sat there and said nothing until...

"How?" was all he could muster out.

"Well when a man and a woman decide they want to be together physically they..." she started but Lucas cuts her off

"Brooke you kow what I mean. How could you keep this from me. I had a goddamn right to know." he yelled at her.

"I know ad I'm sorry. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want this be be the thing that held you back from your dreams. I wanted you to be happy and be able to have a life, I didn't want us to end up like Dan and Karen." she yelled back. she was crying

"Brooke..." he started but then there was loud banging coming from the front door.Lucas went to the door. Getting annoyed by the second because he wanted more info form Brooke. Once he opened the door he say a hysterical man standing there.

"Can I help you?" He asked a little rudely

"Yea. I'm looking for Brooke, my wife, she's been gone for a few days and I know that your her friend so if you can tell me where she is then it would be really great." He said. Lucas and Aiden stood there just staring at each other. Lucas lookin at the man that abused the woman that he had once be in love with, the mother of his child, his friend.He wanted to kill this guy. Aiden looked at the man that he knew Brooke truley loved, the man that was Jason's biological father, the man he never met but hated him with all his might, the man he wanted to kill.

"So are you gonna tell me where she is or not? he said.

"So what if I don't tell you, what are you gonna do, beat me up like you do to Brooke?" Lucas said

Aiden looked at Lucas and if looks could kill, Lucas would be stone cold, dead and buried.

"Brooke, I know your here, stop this crazyness. Get Jason so we can go home." He yelled into the house.

"Brooke isn't here." he said. Just then Jason had came down stairs because of all the yelling.

"Lucas why are you standing at the door?" Jason said. Lucas looked behind him and saw Jason and then Jason had walked up to him. And then Aiden Grabbed Jason.

"Now tell my wife I said to come on so we can go home." Aiden said

Brooke had come ou from behind the door and looked back and fourth between Aiden and Jason and then to Lucas.

"Im sorry Lucas, he has Jason so I have to go." Then Brooke left without another word. Knowing there was going to be hell to pay when she got home. Lucas went back into the house and called Peyton and told h what went down. She agreed to meet him at Brooke's so they could save her from her husband.

Once Brooke Aiden and Jason got into the house, Jason right to bed. Jason was so tired he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"SO, you decided you were gonna leave me..." he said

"What ever Aiden. What ever your gonna do to me just do it." she said

Aiden walked up to her."Who said I was gonna do anything to you. I realized that, what is the one thing you love most in this world."he asked

"No Aiden leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this."Brooke pleadded

Without another word Aiden Grabbed Brooke and put her over his shoulders and brought her upstairs. He managed to tie her up but she was able to kick him a couple of good times, but he was too strong. He put tape over her mouth and brought her into Jasons room.

"Now, your gonna watch. And If I see you close your eyes, I'll hurt him even more." He said. And All Brooke could do was cry as she watched the man that she onced loved, about to do god knows what to her son. The next thing she heard, was a blood curling scream. A scream of a child in pain. 


	2. Im Sorry I can't be Perfect

Thanx for all of the reveiws, I really appericiate it. I didn't think the story was any good especially compared to other stories that I have read. I didn't plan on finishing the story but if you have any suggestions tell me. Ok on with the story:

Lucas sped down the streets of California, the only thing that was on his mind was Jason and Brooke. He almost crashed his car twice.The next thing he knew their were police sirens. He didn't know what to do. Stop and risk Brooke and Jason being hurt or keep going and wind up in jail when 10 police cars would be chasing him. Lucas pulled over and hoped that Peyton and Jake would get there soon. A police officer walked up to his driver side window.

"Do you have any idea of how fast you were going son?" The officer asked

"No, but I have a really good explaination, you see this guy..." Lucas started but was cut off by the police man

"I don't wanna hear it. Lisense and registration please." The police man said. Lucas reached in his pocket and gave him the information.

"Ok. Now im gonna write you a ticket for going 80mph in a 40mph zone.Next time you won't be so lucky" He said

"But, My friend, her husband is beating her up and she needs the police, can you please help her?" Lucas begged

"OMG. Where does she live, we have to get to her." The officer said. Lucas gave him Brooke's address and they both sped off to her house. When they got there none of the lights were on accept for one.

"Are you sure that they are home?" They officer asked Lucas

"Um...I think, that's where he said he was taking them." Lucas was getting really scared, he didn't know what he was gonna see when he got into the house. Him and the police officer walked up to the front door and it was locked.The police officer kicked the door open and they both walked inside.

"Hello, is anyone home." The police officer shouted. He was met with silence. Lucas and the policeman walked upstairs to the second floor.As they walked down the hall they saw that the room's light was on. When the walked closer to it all they heard was sniffling. Lucas ran pass the officer and into the room. When he got there Brooke was tied up and gagged and Jason was covered in blood. Brooke was rocking back n fourth staring into space. The police officer called for an ambulance while Lucas looked at the scene in front of him. Lucas just stood there frozen, looking at his son being pulled away by the paramedics and Brooke rocking back n fourth still staring into space. Lucas pulled the tape from off of her mouth and untied the ropes that were on her.

"Brooke, Brooke, Look at me." Lucas said trying to get Brooke just to loook at him. But all she did was rock back and fouth staring at nothing.

"Brooke, it's Lucas, I'm here for you. Come on and please look at me and tell me what happend." Lucas pleaded tears forming in his eyes. Still Brooke said nothing, staring into space.

Peyton and Jake were outside, but the police wouldn't let them into the house.

"My best friend lives here ok I need to see if she's alright." Peyton screamed at the man.

"Im sorry Miss but noone is allowed in. Your gonna have to wait out here." he said to her calmly. Peyton was getting really upset, she had to see if Brooke was ok. Poor Jason probably had to see Brooke get hit, Peyton thought. Jake pulled Peyton away before she could yell at the officer again. After about 10 minutes Peyton was just about to go yell at that man again but she saw Brooke come out with Lucas behind her.

"Brooke, thank god your ok. I was so scared." Peyton said as hugged Brooke. Then she noticed somthing different about her.

"Hey kiddo, are you ok?" Jake asked. Brooke just stared at them, not saying a word.

"Where's Jason?" Peyton asked Lucas once she realised he wasn't with Brooke.

"Um...He..." Lucas stuttered. Tears slid down his cheek. Peyton caught on to what happend and then Jake did to.

"OMG. Im gonna kill him i swear to God I'm gonna kill him." Jake said as Peyton cryed.

"Is he...is he..." Peyton couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"I don't know Peyt. I don't know." he said Lucas looked at Brooke again. A police officer was trying to talk to her but they got no response. The police man came over to Lucas Peyton and Jake.

"Is anyone here her family?" He asked.

"No, but I'm her son's father." Lucas said.

"ok, Well I'm officer Mike Dillan, but you can call me Mike."He said

"Is everything ok. Are Brooke and Jason gonna be ok?" Peyton asked.

"I honestly don't know. They are both going to the hospital so you all can go there to hear any further news." Mike said. He began to walk off but stopped, he walked back over to them.

"Do any of you know who might have wanted to hurt your friend.?" He asked

"Her husband Aiden Micheals. He...he beats on her." Peyton said quietly.

"Thank you." he said and walked away. They all got in Jakes car and drove to the hospital.

3 and a half hours later

"Why are they taking so goddamn long!" Lucas shouted making everyone in the waiting room look at him.Jake reached out and gave him a hug. At first he tried to break free of the hug, but Jake wouldn't let him go. Lucas finally gave into the hug and he began to let his tears fall.After about a minute Jake let him go.

"I don't understand, I just found out I had a child and now I'm gonna lose him. Why didn't she tell me, no of this would of happened if she would of told me." Lucas told them. Just as Peyton was about to say something, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for the family of a Brooke Davis Micheals." He said loudly

Jake Peyton and Lucas all stood up and said '' I am." The doctor walked over to them

"She's ok physically." he started but was cut off by Peyton.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she has a few bruises. But what I am more concerned about is her mind. She could have gone into Post Dramatic Distress. After witnessing something horrible that must of happened she wants to stay locked in her own reality in her mind so to speak. Or she could be suffering with gulit over somthing that has happened, she thinks it's somehow her fault. She can hear everything your saying, she can come out of it when ever she wants to but she needs people there to remind her that it's not her fault.

(AN: I have no idea if any of that stuff is true, so just go along with it. Bye)

Peyton Lucas and Jake just stared at him, trying to take everything in. Lucas was the first to speak up

"Do you know if her son Jason is ok?" Lucas asked. he prayed that he was not just for Brooke's sake but for his also.

"No I don't know, he's still in ICU, the doctor that's working on him will be sent to Brooke's room once the surgery is done, I figure your all gonna be there.By the way her room number is 132." He said before he walked away. Lucas Peyton and Jake walked down the long hallway until they got to room 132. They all looked inside and saw Brooke just staring out the window holding her legs tight to her chest they walked in and stood in front of her.

"Hey B.Davis, how you holdin up?" Peyton said, not knowing what else to say. They all stared at her. Brooke looked at them and turned away.

"Brooke, were here for you you know that right?"Jake said. "Do you wanna tell us what happened?" Brooke didn't say anything. After about a good hour and a half they still couldn't get her to talk. Jake and Peyton had left to go to check on Jenny and the babysitter.Brooke was asleep, Lucas was looking out the window when he heard Brooke speak

"I'm sorry." she said simply. Lucas went to the bed at took her hands in his.

"Sorry for what?" he asked her

"I didn't mean to look away. OMG, I swear i didn't mean to look away. Just please don't hit him anymore." Brooke said loudly

"Brooke calm down, it's ok." Lucas said trying to calm her. He tried to hug her but it made her yell even more.

"Please don't hit him, Aiden I love you not Lucas, I swear I'm not in love with him." Brooke screamed. This made Lucas stop. She was sleeptalking

Brooke was crying and hitting Lucas. "You son of a bitch, leave him alone, he has done nothing to you. I loved you and you promised me you wouldn't hit me again but you did." Peyton ad Jake had walked back in and was listening t her yell, but then Jake left to go find a doctor.

"Aiden stop hitting him, You fucking bastard. I swear im gonna kill you." she yelled. She was getting restless now and she stopped hitting Lucas. Peyton and Lucas both had tears in their eyes. Jake came running back with the doctor. The doctor went over to Brooke and checked her vitals.

"She's ok. she was having a nightmare from what Jake had told me. Let her get some rest and I'll be back later." The doctor walked out of the room. It was 6:30 in the morning and none of them had gotten any sleep, Brooke was tossing and turning.

Jason's doctor never came, and they wee getting really nervous.

"If you want you can go home get some sleep see Jenny you can. I'll stay and keep you updated." Lucas said Both Jake and Peyton hesitated.

"ok but well be gone for a couple of hours tops. And if she wakes up, tell her that I love her, ok?"Peyton said

"Will do." replied Lucas. After Jake and Peyton left their wasn't anything to do. He pulled out his cell phone and called the persont that he could always count on.

"Hello?" said the sleepy voice.

"I'm so sorry Nate for calling this early but there is some suff that I need to talk to you about." Lucas told his brother.

"Can't it wait until I actually feel like listening to you." Nathan said, he is not a morning person. Lucas ignored his comment and told Natahan everything. From Brooke calling about the party to him sitting in the hospital wating for Brooke and Jason.

Nathan was now wide awake and felt bad forwhat he had said earlier.

"Bro, that's is some serious shit you got there. What are you gonna do?" Nathan asked

"I have no idea." Lucas told him

"Well he is your son, so you have to be there for him even if you and Brooke have problems. I'll come by later, to see how everything is. Ok man." Nathan said

"Thanks Dude." Lucas said befor he hung up.When he looked at Brooke she was stareing at him.

"Hey." she said

"Hey." he said

"Where is Jason" she asked

"He is still in ICU" he told her.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she asked

"I don't know Brooke.We won't know anything until the doctor comes but I bet our son will be just fine." he said. They both got really quiet. After about a minute or so Brooke spoke up

"Whatcha thinkin about" she asked him

"Graduation night." he said simply

_FASHBACK:_

_It was Graduation night and everyone was at the beach. _

_"Hey Broody, when do you leave for college." Brooke said _

_"At the end of the summer.When do you leave for California Cheery?" He asked her_

_"Tommorrow. So I think we should live my last day in Tree Hill to the fullest" she said as she pulled him into one of the empty rooms in the Scott beach house. Once they were inside the room she started kissimg him._

_"Brooke slow down...you might hurt yourself. And weren't you the one who ended our non exclusive relationship last year." he said. He really wanted to be with her exclusively but she played too many games._

_"Broody, i know i did but were just graduated and were single. I see it as the perfect oportunity to have string free sex. So stop brooding, don't think about tomorrow or the next day just think about tonight. And we'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." Brooke said_

_"You always have a way of persuading me." He laughed as he pulled her on top of him._

_The next day he woke up and reached for Brooke but all he felt was paper. He saw a letter and got a bad feeling he opened the letter and it read:_

_Dear Broody,_

_I'm sorry that I have to say goodbye to you this way. Everything I said last night was bullshit, I want us to be in a realationship but we can't. And you probably was thinking that I was playing games but I wasn't I was just so confused. My heart was telling me that you love him and he loves you so just be together but my brain was saying, he's a lier and a cheater, I was torn. And me leading you on was stupid and I wish I can take that back. I love you and I think I always will. You were my first love, the first person I gave a rats ass about. But we can't keep huting each other so we should both move on with our lives. Let the past be in the past. No regrets._

_Love always,_

_ Cheery xoxox_

_Lucas crumbled the letter up and dailed Brooke's number but it went straight to voicemail. Lucas through the phone. He knew she wouldn't come back. So he decided to take her advice, to move on with his life_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry I left the way I did, I honestly never ment to hurt you." Brooke said

"Sure. So are you gonna tell me what happend to Jason?"He asked. Brooke looked at him, she started to say somthing but the doctor walked in.

"Are you Jason Micheals parents?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" Both Brooke and Lucas answered. The doctor looked at them sympathetically. This is what he hated most about his job, how was he gonna break the news to these two young parents.


	3. Scars

Brooke and Lucas waited for the doctor to speak.

"Well, he's gonna be ok. He has a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, he'll be ok." The doctor said. He decided he would give them the good news first.Both Lucas and Brooke let out a sigh of relif. Brooke reached over and hugged Lucas. Then they heard the doctor speak again, and pulled apart.

"But..., due to some major blows to the head, he has lost his memory." The doctor said. Brooke and Lucas stared at the doctor. Brooke's whole world came crashing down. He was never gonna be her baby boy again. He probably won't even be comportable around her because he won't remember her.

"We don' t know for sure if it's permenat or temporary, that can only be determined by time." He said. Lucas knew that Brooke wasn't able to talk to the doctor right now, she was battleing her own demons inside. So he decided he waould ask the questions

"So, what can we do to make his memory come back?" Lucas asked.

"It usually helps when you get back into the routine of things, like doing things he would normally do. But sometimes that doesn't work. The brain is a very tricky thing. All you can really do is show how much you love him. Tell him storys about himself, to see if that will trigger his memory." the doctor told him

"When can I see him?" came a small voice from the hospital bed.

"He's asleep right now. But as soon as he awakes, I'll come and get the both of you." He answered before he lef the room. There was silence for a couple of minutes. Neither one of them knowing what to say until Brooke spoke up

"I sorry for all of this." She said suddenly

"Sorry for what?" He asked her.

"I never ment to get you involved with any of this, this isn't how it was supposed to happen." she said hysterically

"Brooke..." he began. he was about to pull her into a hug but she pulled away

"No... this is exactly what I mean, you don't deserve this. I am the one who abandoned you, kept your child away from you, got you mixed up in all of my drama and yet your still here to pick up the shattered pieces that I call my life. You don't have to do this. You can leave I'll be ok on my own." She yelled at him. He couldn't believe what he was heaing.

"Brooke if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. Despite all of the fucked up shit you did to me you are still my friend. I care what happens to you, and Jason. And if that means staying by your side, then I will personally make sure we are glued at the hip. I won't let that sick fuck near you or My Son again." Lucas yelled back at her. Brooke just collapsed into his wating arms and cried.

"Im so scared." she whispered.

"Don' t worry, I'm ot going anywhere." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I could always handle it when he would hit me, but he Never hit Jason, ever. Last night there was somthing different in his eyes. He just looked evil. Not angry or upset, just plain evil." she told him. Lucas didn't respond. After a couple of minutes of holding her, she had feel asleep in his ams. He had positioned himself to where they both were laying o the bed, wrapped up in each others arms. And that is how Peyton found them when she walked into the room an hour later. She walked over to Brooke and tapped her on her nose.

"Hey sleepy." Peyton said. Brooke looked confused for a moment, and then realised where she was. she looked over at Lucas who was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Goldilocks." Brooke said. She didn't want to move from her spot next to Lucas, she was so comportable in his arms but she really had to pee. She woke him up, and went to the bathroom.

"So that was an intresting little sleeping arangment I walked on." Peyton said playfully

"What? Peyton, that was innocent. There is nothing between the two of us accept friendship." He said trying more to convice himself than Peyton.

"Yea. Sure. Whatever you say dude." Peyton said back. they chatted for a little while. Then Jake walked in and then Brooke came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jegelski" (AN:dont kno if i spelled it rite sorry) Brooke said. " Not that I don't like seeing all of your beautiful faces, I would much rather look at my son." she said bluntly

"Well, gee thanks Brooke, you make me feel so loved."Jake said sarcastically. As if on cue the doctor walked in and told them that Jason was awake and they could go see him. Jake and Peyton stayed behind. Brooke got dressed into regular cloths that Peyton had brought her cause she was getting released today. They both walked into the room. Jason looked at them as if they were strangers. The doctor started to speek to Jason.

"Jason, these are your parents."He said. Jason looked at Brooke and then Lucas.

"Hi" he said shyly. Brooke's heart broke.

"He already knows about the whole memory loss. now and he is able to be released today because ok physically, but you have to watch some of those cuts because some are really deep." the doctor said before he left. All Brooke could do is look at her son.Lucas did the same thing.

"So...do I have to call you mom and dad?" Jason asked.They didn't know what to say.

"...um you can but if you feel uncomportable saying it then you can call us Brooke and Lucas" Brooke said.

"Ok." was the last thing he said. Brooke excused herself as she ran out the room. Lucas didn't know what to do, either stay there with his son or go after Brooke. He decided to stay with Jason because Brooke probably went to Peyton. Which she did do, and told her everything that happened.

"So... um...do I have any brothers or sisters?" Jason asked Lucas.

"God, I hope not." he said quietly to himself.

"Huh?" said Jason

"No, your an only child." said Lucas hoping he was right.

"Cool." he said. then he went quite and Lucas excused himself to find Brooke.

After about an hour it was decided that Brooke and Jason were gonna move in with Lucas.

2 Days Later:

They were all moved in and Jason was sitting on the couch watching Brooke attempt to move a box, all he could do was laugh because it was so funny. Lucas came into see what Jason was laughing at and saw what Brooke was donig

"Brooke, what are you doing?" he asked laughing at her also.

"Well Broody, I'm tryna pick up this damn box but it won't budge. What the hell did you put in it anyway?"she asked

"Well Cheery, if you would of looked at the front of the box, you would of saw that it was a t.v." he said simply

"Oh...well Jason you could of told me." she said

"If I would of told you,than I wouldn't of had anything to laugh at Brooke." Jason said. Brooke hadn't got used to him calling her Brooke and not Mom.

"Whatever dude." Brooke said playfully.Brooke sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey Luke why don't you take a break from all the moving, we can relax for a little while and watch a movie." Brooke said. Lucas really did need a break and sat on the other side of Jason.

"Lucas, you're smooshing me." he said playfully.

"Oh yea" Lucas asked. And then he started to tickle Jason. Brooke was getting up to escape the tickle war but it was too late. Lucas had got a hold of her and started ticking he to.

On the outside they looked like a nomal family. Brooke and Lucas momentarily forgot about all the drama surrounding them and were just enjoying this moment. But like the saying goes, "All good things, must come to an end."

At that moment a brunnette walked into the house using her key.

"What's going on here?" the woman asked. Everyone stopped and looked at the source of the voice. Brooke and Jason looked at the woman, neither one of them knew who she was. Lucas looked at her and was surpised.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you. I didn't expect you to have company." she said as she looked at Brooke and Jason.

Brooke stood up and her and Kendall shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Brooke and this is my son Jason. I'm one of Lucas' friends from High School.". Brooke said to her. Lucas was getting really nervous.

"Well it's nice to meet another one of Lucas' friends. I Kendall Cole, Lucas' girlfriend." she said as if she was throwing it in Brookes face.

Brooke looked at Lucas, how could he not tell her he had a girlfriend. She was gonna kill him. Brooke knew moving in with him was a bad idea. Kendall looked at Brooke and remembered what Lucas had told her about Brooke. He said that Brooke was his first love, basically his first everything. She didn't know what Brooke wanted but she wasn't getting Lucas.

Lucas didn' t know what to do. He looked at Brooke and she looked like she was gonna kill him. He looked at Kendall as she looked at Brooke. He looked at Jason for some help, but Jason looked confused himself.

"So...Who's moving in?" Kendall asked. She already got the hint of who it was, but she was prayig she was wrong.

"Is anyone else, thirsty, cause I'm thirsty. Broody, why don't you come help me in the kitchen." Brooke practically dragged him into the kitchen so they could talk.

Kendall looked at Jason, he just looked at her and said " She's going in there to yell at my father, I hope you know."

"Did you just say 'Your Father', since when did he have a kid." Kendall asked. She was gonna kill Lucas when Brooke was finished with him.


	4. Welcome to my Life

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, Iv'e been so busy with school. I would like to say thank you to all of the people who took the time to reveiw my story, and to the people who just read it. Can someone tell me what is Writers911? Ok well on with the story!

Lucas looked at Brooke and she looked at him as if she could kill him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked innocently.

"Are you kidding me!" Brooke yelled. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I mean me and Kendall have a on again off again relationship. So I didn't think that it was important enough to even mention." He said. " And besides, with everything going on lately it slipped my mind." He told her.

Brooke calmed down, "So, are you gonna tell her what's going on or what?" Brooke said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yea, so do you mind taking Jason out for a while so I can talk to her?" He asked her

"Why do I have to leave, I mean if she's gonna kill you I wanna be here to see it" Brooke joked, no longer upset about the situation.

"Brooke, please" He said

"Fine." she said as she walked out of the kitchen. She saw Kendall sitting on the couch next to Jason

"Hey Jas, why don't you and I got visit Aunt Peyton." Brooke said

"Ok" Jason said simply. "Bye Lucas, see ya later Kendall." she said as he walked after Brooke.After they were gone Kendall spoke.

"So, when I left here, you were alone. I come back 3 months later and you have a kid and his mother staying here." Kendall said still shocked.

"Yea, but it's a bit more complicated than that..." he started but was interrupted by Kendall

"He's yours" she said

"Yea. It all started at my graduation night..." Lucas proceeded to tell her the story of his and Brooke's complicated relationship.

Jason and Brooke were driving in silence until Jason spoke up.

"So, Kendall is Lucas' girlfriend huh." he said

"Yea, I guess. So what do you want to do this summer?" she asked him

"I don' t know. What do I usually do?" He asked her.

"Um, you would usually stay home with me, hang out with your friends, sleep over at a friends house. But this year you were planning on going to camp." Brooke told him

"That sounds cool. Can I still go?" He asked hopfully

"I don't know honey, I mean with everything that has been going on..."She started, but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"It's ok Brooke, I understand" he said

"You know what, you can go. With everything that has happened, you can use a break." she suddenly said.

"Are you sure. I can really go?" he asked

"If it makes you happy." she said.

"Thanks Brooke your the best." he said as he hugged her the best way he could because she was driving. Brooke was happy because he was happy but she was really missing the old Jason. The one who would come in her room in the middle of the night and sleep next to her, the one who had the exact same crazy sense of humor, The one who called her Mom and not Brooke.

They continued to drive in silence to Peyton's house.

"So let me get this straight. You liked Peyton, but Peyton was with Nathan." Kendall said and Lucas nodded in agreement. She continued " Somehow you and Brooke, Peyton's best friend, ended up dating after she got you drunk. Then you and Peyton were going behind her back seeing each other. You got into a car accident, broke up with her after you got out the hospital, same day hook up with Peyton. Brooke finds out you cheated on her with her best friend and makes both of your lives a living hell.Makes you think she was pregnant, but she really wasn't. Then you move to Charleston." Kendall finished.

"Yup." he said.

"And that was only your sophmore year of High School." she said

"Yea."

"Ok then you fast forward 2 years to graduation, you hook up she leaves the next morning leaving you a note. Fast forward about another 7 years and she calls about her sons birthday party. You find out her husbands hitting her bring her back her to get away from her husband. He comes here and she and the kid leave with him, and about time you get there it's too late cause the husband went psyhco on the kid and beat him so bad that he lost his memory. And now both of them are living here." she said really fast.

"Pretty much." he said. he really didn't know how she was taking it.

"Ok, so...um...Wow, that's alot to take in." she said not knowing what to say.

"Brooke is still my friend and she has no where to go. And I would really like it if you don't have a problem with this." he said

Kendall put on a fake smile and said " Of course I don't have a problem with this, I mean he is your son. So i'm happy if your happy." Kendall lied. By the way Lucas talked about her she could tell that he cared for her alot, hell would freeze over before she let Brooke come in and try to take Lucas from her. She had to think of a way to get Brooke out of their lives.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER:

Brooke and Jason walked back into the house.

"Broody, are you still alive?" Brooke yelled walking through the house. Jason just laughed at her.

"Yea Cheery, were in the kitchen." He laughed at her. Brooke figured Kendall was still here, there was something about her that she just didn't like, but she would try to be nice to her. For Lucas. Brooke and Jason walked into the kitchen and saw them. Lucas was at the stove cooking and Kendall was reading a magazine.

"So what's a Broody and a Cheery?" Kendall asked

"It's like nickname thing." Lucas said

"When I first met him he would always be off by himself thinking alot or as I would call it, brooding. So I started calling him Broody." Brooke said as ahe smiled at Lucas.

"And she was always cheery even if she was upset. And she was a cheerleader so she got the name Cheery" Lucas said. Kendall looked at how they were looking at each other, neither one of them were paying attention to her.

"Aww, how sweet. So after he cheated on you were you still cheery?" Kendall said, but she tried to make it sound like a innocent curious question. Lucas face got pale and everyone got quiet, That topic to this day was still a touchy subject.

"No after that I was just Bitchy. But that was a long time ago, it really doesn't matter anymore. He's moved on, I moved on so it really doesn't matter like it did back then." Brooke said, she knew what Kedall was doing. She was tyrna play her make her angry. But Brooke knew how to play the game much better. Lucas was glad that Brooke didn't get mad a what Kendall said. He was gonna have a talk with Kendall tonight.

"I'm going to camp in a couple of days." Jason said out of nowhere.

"Really, I didn't even know. I'm gonna miss you around here little buddy." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke who just mouthed ' I'll tell you later' he just nodded in agreement. Later that night Brooke explained to him about what happened in the car and he understood about letting him go. They talked about other things until Aiden's name came up.

"The police called. They said they had no lead on where he is." Lucas said feeling his anger start to rise.

"Oh" was all that Brooke could say as she felt all the guilt from that night come back, she started to cry.

"Hey...shhhhh, don't cry." He said as he held her close to him. And that's how Kendall found them the next morning, Lucas had his arms wrapped anround her waist and Brooke had her head on his chest. Kendall just stood there, unil Brooke woke up and saw her standing there, and she realised the position she was in. She hit Lucas lightly to wake him up but he just pulled her closer to him and tried to go back to sleep.

"Lucas, your girlfrind would like a word with you." Kendall said. Lucas looked and saw Kendall and looked down and saw Brooke. He let Brooke go and got off of the couch. Kendall just stared at Lucas. Lucas kissed her on the forehead and walked into the bathroom. Kendall diverted her attention to Brooke who just looked at her

"What?" Brooke asked innnocently. Brooke didn't care that Kendall continued to stare at her. " Listen if we are going to be living in the same house there are things that need to be done." Brooke said

"I agree" Kendall said

" Lucas and I don't have anything going on behind your back. I couldn't live with myself if I put someone through the same pain I went through, so you don't have to worry about that if that is what you were woried about."Brooke told her.

"Ok, we stay out of each others way. And when we are both around Lucas we act civil." Kendall said. She really did love Lucas and wanted him to be happy. She was gonna act like she was going along with Brooke's little plan.

"Ok, so now that that is all cleared up, I'm gonna go take a shower." Brooke said as she left the living room.

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER:

Jake and Peyton had came over to say goodbye to Jason before he went off to camp. Jason said his goodbyes to everyone, before he and Brooke got in the car to drive to the camp. Lucas had Basketball practice and wasn't able to go drop Jason off.

After about 10 minutes of crying Jason finally left a teary eyed Brooke in the car. He walked away from the car only looking back to wave goodbye. Brooke was upset because this was the first time he was gonna be away from her for a long period of time, and he didn't even say that he loved her so it hurt even more. But she knew it wasn't his fault, he still couldn't remember. This was all that Brooke thought about as she drove back to th house. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She picked up her phone and didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Brooke asked

"Hi Babe" he said.

A tear slid down Brooke face. "Why are you calling me?" she asked

"Does a man have to have a reason to call his wife?" Aiden asked

"Just leave me alone, please." Brooke said quietly, she didn't know what it was about him that made her feel weak, ad powerless against him.

"I will if you come meet me. No cops either babe, because if I even expect that you called the cop then Jason isn't even gonna make it out of the fuckin' hospital this time." He said. He knew Brooke would't call the cops, especially if she knew he was gonna hurt Jason. She would do anything to keep him safe.

"Ok, ok, ok...where?" Brooke said. Aiden gave her directions to where he wanted her to meet him.

"Oh yeah and Brooke..." he said

"What?" she said

"I Love You." he said. Brooke just flipped her phone shut and let the tears fall as she drove toward her destination


	5. Hit Me Baby One More Time

Thanks for all of the great reviews but no one has told me what Writers911 is, so if you know can you please tell me what it is.If anyone has any questions feel free to ask me. Bye

Haley James was driving down the streets of California. She was getting tired of driving and decided she woud take a break and go sit in the park for a little while. She had got a break from being on tour and she just wanted to relax and be away from al the glits and glamours of being famous. Being famous was cool and all but she missed how her life used to be. A simple small town girl, hangging out with her best freind. But her life got a lot more complicated after she got married her Junior year in high school. Haley thought back to all of the good days that her and Nathan had. She had missed him so much, things between them ended badly. Haley began thinking about how her and Nathan's relationship ended up in divorce...

Brooke slowly got out of her car and she saw him standing there with flowers in his hands. This pissed her off even more, she stomped right up to him grabbed the flowers and threw them to the ground. All the pain and hartache she was feeling was now replaced with hate and anger.

"Wow, babe. I didn't think you would be so angry." Aiden said with a smile, a smile that used to make Brooke's heart melt.

"Are you kidding me. There is no words to describe what I am feeling for you. You hurt me, you hurt my son. I put up with your bullshit because I could handle it. But the minute you put my son through that trama was where you crossed the line." She screamed

"I know, and I am really sorry. Im sorry for everything that has happend. For everything that I put you and Jason through. I just want another chance. I need help and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get you and my son back." He pleaded with her.

"He's not your son remember." Brooke said. "Remember, that's exactly what you said to me the night of his birthday party."

"I was angry because you told him about Lucas without me. It's no excuse for me doing what I did but I just lost it. I thought I had lost you and it got out of control." Aiden said

"You did lose me, the moment you put your hands on my son. Do you know that he can't remember a thing. You beat him so bad that he couldn't even remember his name. He didn't know that I was his mother. And he sure as hell doesn't remember you and that's how it's gonna stay. You will never see him again, I don't ever want to see you again. You are dead to me."Brooke yelled. She was just about to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"What the..." she started but Aiden pulled out a gun and pressed it into her stomach.

"I tried to do this the nice way, but you are so stubborn. Now you're gonna be a good little wife and do as I say. Got it?" Adien whispered in her ear. Brooke was frozen with fear. She didn't know what to do.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted when she saw an angry woman storm past her, she saw the woman walk up to this man and start an argument while he just looked at her with sad eyes. ' Poor guy' Haley thought.

Haley couln't help but listen to the couples argument. And she noticed that other people were starting to listen to the young couples problems. Then she saw that the guy was getting angry as the woman began to walk away, he grabbed her by the arm a little too rough Haley thought. Then they both just stood there, The guy whispered something in the girls ear that made the woman stop. The woman started to look around and Haley saw her face. She knew she saw that woman before. ' Come on Haley think' she said to herself. Haley got up and began to walk slowly over to the couple. The woman turned around again and Haley reconized her. It was Brooke Davis, her old friend from high school.

"Brooke Davis! Is that you?" Haley asked excitedly. The woman fully turned around, and indeed it was Brooke Davis. Haley started to walk over to them.

"Who in the hell is that?" Aiden asked Brooke.

"Just a girl I knew in high school." Brooke said quickly.

"Get rid of her before I do." He said as he pressed the gun into her back.

Haley walked up to Brooke and the Man that was with her.

"Tutor Girl! how are you?" Brooke said as she hugged her. Haley hugged her back.

"I'm good..." their conversation was interrupted by Aiden clearing his throat.

"Haley, this is..." she started by she began to hesitiate.

"I'm her husband. Aiden Micheals." He said politely. He extendd his hand out to hers and graciously accepted the hand shake.

"Tigger, I didn't know you got married." Haley said shocked.

"Yea, we were actually in the middle of somthing. Maybe you should call Lucas while your in town, I know he would love to hear from you." Brooke told her, hoping she would call him. Because if she called Lucas and told him about seeing her with Aiden, he would understand what was going on and come rescue her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was good to see you again Brooke. And it was nice to meet you Aiden. You should call me, you know to catch up." Haley said as she hugged Brooke goodbye. Haley started to walk away and she tried to figue out why Brooke was acting so werid.

"Why do you always have to bring up Lucas?" he asked angerly

"I only brought him up because he and Haley were bestfriends, plus it got rid of her." Brooke asnswered

Haley got back into her car and found the nearest hotel. She didn't have anything to do, so she decided she would takes Brooke's advice and call Lucas.

Lucas heared his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and didn't reconize the number. He flipped the cell phone open and held it up to is ear.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey bestfriend, it's Haley" Haley told him.

Lucas got got finish practicing, and was now sitting on the bleechers.

"Hey Hales, what's goin on?" He asked her.

"Nothin much. I'm in town and was wondering if we can get together and hang out, you know, like we used to in Tree Hill." she said hopfully.

"Sure, why not. Just tell me when and where. There is alot of stuff that has been going on lately." He said thinking about Jason.

"Where are you now?" She asked him.

"I'm at the basketball court, I had basketball practice. I have been trying to call Brooke, she was supposed to come pick me up." Lucas said

"Oh I just saw Brooke at the park with her husband, and how come I was the only one who knew she got married?" Haley said

"Wait! What? She was with her husband? Are you sure?" He asked her

"Yea, his name was Aiden Micheals. Seemed like a nice guy" Haley said

"Haley tell me what park are they at. And I want you to go back there and keep an eye on them make sure they don't go anywhere but if they do call me." He said quickly, she told him where the park was

"Ok, but whats going on?" Haley was now really confused. first it was Brooke being werid now Lucas was acting like he had gone insane.

"I have no time to explain, i'll tell you the whole story later!" He flipped his phone shut and borrowed on of the other players cars and promised to bring it right back. He drove as fast as he could to the park. He opened his cell phone and called the detective that was working on Aidens case. explained the situation and came up with a plan of action. He closed his phone and sped the rest of the way to the park.

Haley got in her car and drove back to the park ad searched frantically for Brooke. She saw them standing over by Brooke's car still in a heated discussion. He looked like he was about to hit her, but he didn't. He just slammed her up against the car a little bit. Haley couldn't believe her eyes. He seemed so nice.

Brooke had tears in her eyes, she was so scared. She couldn't do anything to protect herself even if she wanted to, he was to strong and he had a gun. He was saying something to her but she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She looked over his shoulder and saw a couple of police officers sneeking up behind him, so she kept quite. The police men came up behind him ad quickly grabbed his arms and noticed he had a gun and wrestled it away from him.

Lucas had just arrived, got out of the car and ran over to where Brooke was and he saw Aiden being taken away. Brooke ran into Lucas' open arms and cried into his chest. Aiden looked at them and yelled

"Brooke and Lucas, you both will pay for this." He screamed from the cop car as it drove away.

Brooke cried even harder, why did her life have to be so complicated.Haley walke over and Brooke saw her and pulled her into a hug. Thanking her for calling Lucas when she did.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were in her room catching up. While Lucas and Kendall were in the living room talking. Their conversation was interrupted by the door bell. Lucas got off the couch to go answer the door, when he opened it it was has baby brother Nathan Scott. They gave each other quick hugs. Nathan walked in ad noticed Kendall.

"Hey Kendall, How's it goin?" Nathan asked

"Good, can't complain. I got the perfect boyrfriend." she replied.

"I don't want you to be upset or anything but Haley's here." Lucas said

"Don't worry about it Dude. All of the pety argueing is so high school we are both adults. And it's not like wee still married any way." Nathan said as if he didn't care, but Lucas knew that Nathan was crying a river inside.

Lucas had went to Brooke's room, kncked on the door and said that he had a surprise for her in the living room. Brooke got excited and followed Lucas into the living room. Then she saw Nathan

"Well, it's not the best surprise in the world like chocolate, but I guess a Nathan Scott will have to do." Broooke joked as he gave Nathan a big hug. Peyton also hugged him too when she came from Brooke's room. Haley just said a simple hi and went and sat next to Kendall on the couch.They sat in the living room for hours talking and laughing about good tmes they all had together. Most of it was new to Haley because he was gone most of her Junior year and college years. Kendall was getting bored because she had no intrest in anyone accept Lucas. And most of his story's invoves him and Brooke doing something fun and crazy. She was starting to get upset so she decided she was going to go out for a while. She said goodbye to everyone.

Kendall walked over to Lucas and gave him a nice sweet kiss right in front of Brooke, who just rolled her eyes. Then Kendall lef without another word. The gang talked for a little while longer until Peyton announced hat she had to go home so she could spend sometime with Jake and Jenny. Nathan and Haley went out to talk which let Brooke and Lucas alone.

"So, what's going on between you and Kendall?" He asked Brooke

"Nothing's going on." she lied

"Ok, if you say so." he said not believing her.

"Hey remember when Deb cought us buying whipped cream that day, and then Keith saw us about to have sex." Brooke asked suddenly.

"Yea. We were always getting cought. You are a bad influence." he told her

"Am not!" she said

"Yea ya are." he said as he tickled her. They were laughing so had that they both fell on the floor with Brooke landing on top of him. Their faces inched together, they were so close to kissing but Lucas pulled away. What am I doing Brooke thought to herself. He has a girlfriend, he doesn't love you anymore.

"Brooke.." he said, but he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." She said as she got up from on top of him. Sh walked towards the door " I'm gonna go get some air." she said before she walked out. He didn't eveb have a chance to respond. Lucas sat back on the couch and thought about what had just happend until the phone interrupted his thoughts.

" Hello?" Lucas said as he picked up the reciver.

"Hey Luke! It's Jason!" Jason said excitedly

"Hey Buddy! what's goin on?" Lucas asked

"Nothin. But tomorrow they are gonna teach us how to swim. Today is oe of the days that we are allowed to call home. So I just wanted to call and see how my parents were." Jason said

"Well I'm doing fine and your mother is doing fine to, but she's not here right now. I'll tell her that you called though."Lucas told him. They talked for a few more minutes until Jason's time of the phone was up.

Brooke was driving around thinking about her feelings for Lucas. She was so confused. She needed to get away from Califoria, to go back to where it all began. Maybe then, things won't be confusing. She made a u-turn and drive towards her destination.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

She walked into the jailhouse and went to the main office requesting to se her husband Aiden Micheals. Aiden was takin from his cell and brought to the visitin area. when he head that his wife had come to see him, he couldn't believe it. He sat there and waited patiently for her to be brought her in.

She walked in and sat down infront of Aiden, she picked up the phone on the side and e did the same, as he looked at her strangely. the guards left them alone.

"Your not my wife." He said

"I know. My name is Kendall Cole. I'm Lucas' girlfriend." she said

"Oh so you can here to defend Brooke and Lucas and tell me that I'm a horrible person." He asked

"No I came here because I want Brooke Davis and her kid out of me and Lucas' life and I think that you are just the man to do it." Kendall said evily.


	6. Girl Fight

I'm starting to notice that, no one is really reviewing the story. But for the ones that did I hope that you continue. I love reading them and I hope that more people would review, it gives me motivation to write. So... On with the story!

Aiden looked at this woman like she had five heads coming from her ears. "Now why would I help you?" He asked her.

"Because, you want her back and I want her out of my life. So if we come up with a plan, then we can both get what we want." She told him.

"Despite what I did, and what people think of me, I do love Brooke." He said sincerely.

Kendall laughed like that was the funniest thing on earth. "Are you kidding me. You beat the hell out of her and the kid, but you love them. That was the biggest crock of shit that I have ever heard in my life." She said, still laughing

"I have a problem, I need help… I'm bi polar." He said quietly.

"Yea… ok" Kendall said not believing him.

"It's true. I stopped taking my medicine because I was convinced that I didn't need them anymore, that's when things with me and Brooke got out of hand." He said

"Ok, so if that's true, you should help me. I don't want her around Lucas. So if you'll help me get her out of my life, the sooner you'll have her back. Then you can hit her till the little bitch can't breathe anymore." Kendall said.

"I am not helping you. I'm back on my medication, and I wanna do right by her. She doesn't want me in her life anymore. So my answer is no, I will not help you hurt my wife. I done a pretty good job of ruining her life already.'' He said.

Kendall couldn't believe her ears. She stormed out of the precinct and got back in her car and drove back home.

Brooke was on her way back home, she walked in the house and saw Lucas still in the same spot that he was in earlier. He looked up at her

"Hey" He said quietly

"Hey…um…listen, we have to talk." She said nervously.

"Ok." He said as he motioned for her to come sit next to him. She sat down and started to speak.

"I need to get outta here, away from California for a while. I can't take anymore of this drama." She told him.

"So you're just gonna leave." He said, he started to get upset.

"Yea, but you're coming with me. Back to Tree Hill." she said excitedly

"What, Brooke we just can't drop everything and go to Tree Hill. I have a girlfriend, do you think she would like me to go of to Tree Hill with my ex-girlfriend. And what about Jason, we can't just leave him here." He yelled.

"Broody calm down. I got 4 tickets. One for you, one for me, one for Jason. And I even got one for the bitch you call a girlfriend. You could use a break, away from basketball for a while. Come on please…please…please?" She begged him.

"Fine. And don't call her a bitch. So when are we going anyway?" he finally gave in.

"Yay, so here's the plan. We got jet Jason from the hell hole they call camp. Then we pack and get our cute little asses on a plane and head for Tree Hill. So we are leaving in 2 days. So you can tell Kendall what's going on while I'll go and get our son." Brooke said cheerily. She hugged Lucas and then ran to the front, door and out of the house. Running pass Kendall on the way out.

"What was all that about?" Kendall asked as she walked into the house.

"How do you feel about going on a little vacation?" He asked her

"I would love it. Are we going on a vacation? OMG you are so sweet to take me on a vacation, away from all this madness. No more Brooke and her crazy ass husband. I can't wait." Kendall said excitedly.

"Actually, Brooke is the one who is taking us with her. It's not that big of a deal, were just going to Tree Hill for a little while." He told her. Kendall's heart sank, all they did was spend time with Brooke. Everything was Brooke this and Brooke that. God she hated her.

"So are you coming or not?" He asked. He hated how she and Brooke didn't get along. He didn't expect them to be best friends, but they wouldn't even be civil to on another.

"Yea, yea, yea." she said as she kissed him.

Brooke went and got Jason, who was a little upset that he had to leave. But once he saw how excited Brooke was, he got over it. He liked seeing her happy. 2 days passed and they were boarding the plane. It was a nice ride and once they landed and rented a car, they headed off to one of their favorite hang out spots since high school.

Karen's Café:

All 4 of them walked into the café. It was kind of empty, accept for a few people drinking their coffee at a table. They all sat at the counter, and waited for Karen to come out.

Karen was coming from the stock room and she noticed a few customers had arrived.

She walked over to them. She looked at them. First at the little boy who looked like someone she knew. Then to a curly head brunette that she never in her life saw, then to a straight haired brunette with deep dimples. Then to a short haired blonde that looked like her son. Karen picked up her glasses, put them on and realized that it was her son sitting there with Brooke and two other people.

"Lucas!" Karen said

"Mom!" Karen walked over to them and hugged Lucas.

"It's been so long." She said as tears ran down her cheek.

"Yea, I know." Lucas said as he held onto his mother. Karen looked at Brooke and hugged her even tighter.

"I haven't seen you since your graduation, you never came to visit." Karen cried even more.

"I'm sorry Karen. I know I should of called or written you but…" Brooke didn't have an answer. She didn't know why she didn't keep in touch with Karen.

"It's ok, you're here now. And that's all that matters. So I never thought I would see the two of you together in this café again." Karen said, stopping herself from crying.

"Well, there are something's that we have to tell you, you see…"Lucas began, and then he remembered Kendall and Jason were there.

"Oh, sorry. Kendall I want you to meet my mom. Mom Kendall, Kendall Mom. Kendall is my girlfriend." He said as Karen and Kendall shook hands.

"I've heard so much about you." Kendall said politely.

"And I've heard absolutely nothing about you. Lucas why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" She asked her son. Lucas didn't say anything so Brooke took it upon herself to change the subject.

"And Karen, this is Jason. My son." Brooke said proudly. Karen looked at Jason and back at Brooke. They looked so much alike. He had her green/hazel eyes, her dimples. But he also had shaggy blonde hair, and he was tall and skinny.

"Hi there, Jason. I'm Karen. Karen Rowe"

"Hi Karen Rowe, I'm Jason Lucas Davis Michaels." he said. Everyone looked at Karen to she if she would catch on. But she didn't, so Lucas just came out and said it.

"He's my son mom." he told her. Karen was quiet for a second and then

"How…I mean, when did this…what? How can that be possible. Brooke left right after graduation and you said that she never wanted to see you again after graduation night when you said that you two had…Oh, she got pregnant graduation night." Karen stopped talking. She was lost in her own world.

"Why don't I start explaining" Brooke said. Brooke told her the whole story. From her leaving, to her abusive husband, and up until now. Karen just looked at her. Poor Brooke went through all of that.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Karen said. All of a sudden Brooke's cell phone starts to ring, she excuses herself

"Hello?" She said

"Is this Brooke Davis Michaels?" The man asked

"Yes." she said

"This is Andrew Shipper, Aiden Michaels lawyer." He told her. Brooke felt a lump in her throat the minute she heard her husbands name. " I just wanted to tell you that, he is getting out of prison, because of his condition. He is being put on house arrest for a few months.

"Are you fucking kidding me. After what that bastard put me and my family through, all he's getting is house arrest for a few months." She screamed. Everyone in the café were looking at her, but she didn't care, she was furious.

"Mrs. Michaels, please calm down. We have proof that he wasn't in his right state of mind when these incidents took place." He told her.

" 'In his right state of mind.' You are defiantly right he was crazy, insane in the brain, psycho, a lunatic, out of his damn mind. That's what he was. And what the hell do you mean 'his condition'." Brooke said a little more calmly.

"How about I let him explain that to you." He said. Brooke was about to protest until she heard his voice.

"Brooke?" Aiden said. He sounded so weak and helpless, but Brooke was still royally pissed at him.

"What!" She said harshly.

"I know you hate me ok, I promise I won't come near you again. Just please let me explain myself." He begged

"You have 3 minutes, then I'm hanging up." she said

"When I was a teenager, I was normal. But then my mother started to notice a change in my attitude. I was being mean to her, I mean really mean. I would yell and throw things at her and then I would get sad and start crying, and then 5 minutes later I was happy." He said

"2 minutes." Brooke said impatiently. "What does this have to do with me?" She asked

"Well, my mother took me to a doctor and I found out I am Bi Polar." He said

"What the hell is bi polar?" Brooke asked.

"It's a manic depression that can be controlled with medication. But after my mother's funeral I stopped taking the medication, because I thought I had it under control. That is, until I became violent towards you." He said.

Brooke remained quiet, she didn't know what to say. How couldn't she have known about her husband being Bi Polar.

"Well, I sorry to hear that. Why didn't you tell me." She asked.

"Because I was ashamed. I thought was would think less of me if I told you." He said

"If you would of told me, you would still be on the medication and we would be together right now. Do you honestly think that I would leave you if I found out you were Bi Polar?

You brought this upon yourself." she said, her anger decreasing

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. And if you want a divorce, I understand. I'll give you anything you want." he said sadly

"Aiden…" She didn't know what else to say. Lucas looked at her the minute she said Aiden name.

"I do love you Brooke, and I swear I'll never hurt you again." He said

"I love you to, I can even forgive you for what you did to me. But what you did to Jason is unforgivable. You need help and I am willing to help you, but we are not getting back together. I'll be there for you as a friend." Brooke said hoping she wasn't making a big mistake.

"I don't know what to say" he said

"Well you say Thank you silly." Brooke laughed

"Oh, Thank You silly." He laughed back at her

"Ok, smart ass. You know it's so easy to act like nothing has changed, but It did." She told him

"I know, I'm still in shock that you are willing to help me." he said

"If you exclude the last couple of months, things were great. It was us against the world. You were there for me when Jason was born, and you really didn't even know me. So the least that I could do is help you when you need help. But don't expect me to be nice to you all the time. I still hate what you did to my son.

"I understand, you won't regret it Brooke." He told her.

"I hope not. So goodbye." Brooke said

"Wait, I need to tell you something." He said before she could hang up the phone

"What is it?" She asked

"It's about Kendall Cole, Lucas' girlfriend" He said.

"What about her? Wait, how do you know Kendall?" Brooke asked curiously

"Well, lets just say I had a visitor a couple days ago…"He began. He told her what happened when Kendall came to visit.

MEANWHILE:

"Who is Brooke over there yelling at? I hope she calms down or people are gonna start leaving." Karen said

"Probably her lawyers, or the Police because I heard her say Aiden's name. But she's calm now. Maybe they gave him life in prison or something because she's smiling now." Lucas said

"So are you my grandmother?" Jason said, changing the subject.

"Well I guess I am.?" Karen smiled at the boy

"Do I have to call you grandma or can I call you Karen. Because Brooke and Lucas said I didn't have to call them Mom and Dad since I don't remember them." Jason said

"You can call me whatever you are comfortable with." Karen said

"Ok, I think I'm gonna call you Karen the café lady." He said with a smile. Lucas laughed and Kendall was getting annoyed. Then she noticed Brooke come over and she stood right in her face

"Can I help you?" Kendall said. Without warning Brooke's fist connected to Kendall's face. Kendall fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Brooke was about to hit her some more but Lucas held her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas yelled at her

"Just giving the little bitch what she deserves." Brooke yelled back. Kendall stood up and was holding her mouth, it was bleeding. Karen took Jason in the back so he wouldn't see the fight that was about to happen. The few people that were in the café just stared at them.

"What in the hell did I do to you?" Kendall said

"You went to Aiden to get him to help you get me out of you and Lucas' lives. That's what the hell you did." Brooke yelled

"I did not." Kendall yelled.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Lucas asked, praying that Brooke was just over reacting

"Well the bitch that you call a girlfriend, when and visited Aiden pretending to be his wife. She tried to get him to help her get rid of me and Jason." Brooke said still struggling to get of Lucas' arms holding her back.

"Kendall, is that true?" He asked

"No, you're gonna believe her over me. This is ridiculous. She is making it up, she doing this because she wants you back." Kendall yelled.

"I don't want him back, this has nothing to do with him." Brooke said calmly. Lucas loosened his grip from around Brooke but the moment he did, she ran toward Kendall and punched her again. Kendall fell to the floor and Brooke was on top of her. Kendall started to fight back and managed to make Brooke's lip bleed. Lucas had to literally pick Brooke up off of Kendall.

'How can a person so small, be so strong' Lucas thought to himself as he carried Brooke away from Kendall. Kendall stood up again.

"You know, If you would of hit your husband back like you hit me. That little bastard son of yours would have been fine."

Lucas could feel Brooke struggle against his grip.

"You're a dead woman, I swear I'm gonna kill you." Brooke yelled

"Did you hear that everyone, Brooke just threatened my life. I can have you arrested." Kendall laughed, but se regretted it. Because her lip and her eye was stinging. She knew she was gonna have a swollen lip and a black eye in the morning.

Everyone sat there in silence waiting for what Brooke was gonna say. But she didn't say anything. Karen and Jason walked out from the back room and saw the scene in front of them. But still no one said anything.

"Lucas you're gonna have to choose. It's either me or her." Kendall said confidently.

Lucas looked back and forth between Brooke and Kendall. Everyone was staring at him. Brooke was getting nervous.

"Kendall" was all he said. She smiled and started to walk over to him. Karen couldn't believe that her son had chose her over Brooke. Brooke was surprised, she looked really hurt by him choosing Kendall

"I want you to get your shit, and get the hell out of my life." Everyone stopped and looked at Lucas.

"What?" Kendall said shocked.

"You heard me, I want you outta here." Lucas said. Kendall glared at him and then at Brooke. Then she walked out without another word.

"For a second there, I thought you chose her." Brooke said.

"She had no right to do what she did." Lucas told her.

"So, did I kick her ass or what?" Brooke joked.

"Yea, ya did. That whole fight kind of turned me on, You were on top of her…" Lucas started.

"Your such a guy Lucas" Brooke said. Karen walked over and handed Brooke some ice for her lip.

"Thanks Karen." Brooke put the ice up to her lip and winced.

"Are you ok Mom?" Jason asked

Brooke smiled, she hadn't heard him call her mom in a long time. "Now I am." She said as she hugged him.


	7. My Humps

Disclaimer: I dont' own anything from One Tree Hill or any of the songs in this chapter.

Lucas was walking thought the house that he brought in Tree Hill a couple of years ago, so he wouldn't have to stay with his mother when he came to visit. Brooke was in her room unpacking and Jason was doing the same. For three hours straight music was blasting from Brooke's closed door. At first she was listening to Britney Spears, then Nsync, then Simple Plan,Brandy. Now The Black Eyed Peas were on. He walked up to her door and knocked but she didn't hear it so he just walked in. And what he saw was the most hilarious thing that he had seen in a while.

Brooke was in her underwear and sleeveless shirt was was dancing around with her hair brush, pretending like it was a microphone. Then the song My Humps came on. He just stood there and watched her sing along, she didn't sound bad. To his surprise she actually could sing. She sang all of the _girl_ parts:

**What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
**

**_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.   
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)  
_  
_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karen, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gearrr but I ain't askin,   
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Se7en Jeans, True Religion,   
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't fakin'  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating._**

My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,  


Lucas laughed because she was now in front of her long mirror and was pretending to make a music video. She Picked up her teddy bear and pretended that he was the guy singing to her.

**She's got me spending.  
**

**_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. _  
**

**She's got me spendin'.  
**

**_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me _**

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  


**_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump. _  
**

**What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
**

**_I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out) _**

I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

_They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If u touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump._

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps x3   
In the back and in the front.  
My lovin' got u,  


She started to dance around her room again.

**She's got me spendin'. **

_**(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
**_

**She's got me spendin'.  
**

**_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me._**

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  


**_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump_.   
**

**What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?   
**

**_I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream. _  
**

**What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
**

**_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump. _  
**

**What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
**

**_I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work. _  
**

**She's got me spendin'.  
**

**_Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me _  
**

**She's got me spendin'.  
**

**_Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me._  
**

Brooke stoppped dancing and was a little out of breath and then she heard someone clappimg. She turned around and Lucas was standing in her doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked embarrased. She went to her closet and put on a pair of sweatpants.

"When the song first started. Oh I loved the dancing it was do sexy. It mad me want your humps."Lucas laughed.

Brooke's cheeks started to turn red. "What do you want?" She asked

"Just to tell you that the chinese food was here. Since you got the entertainment covered, I thought I would get the food." He joked

"You make me sick" She joked as she pulled him out of her room and into the living room. They called Jason and were all talking about various things. Jason went onto his room to play the game because Brooke and Lucas' conversation was starting to bore him.

"You know, the last time I saw you fight was when you bitch slapped Rachel in high school." Lucas said

"Yea, then you and Nathan were fighting. Peyton was beating up the mascot."Brooke giggled remembering.

"Then when you saw Rachel naked in the back of my car you punched the shit out of her." he laughed

"Good times, Good times."Brooke said

"Ok, time to be serious.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"How did you meet Aiden?" Lucas asked curiously

"Ok this isn't easy for me to admit but Aiden was my lawyer..." She started

"What's so hard about that?" He asked

"Well if you would of let me finish I would tell you. Ok so he was my lawyer. I was gonna give Jason up for adoption." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. Lucas just looked at her.

"But then at the last minute I decided that I didn't want to give him up. The couple said they were gonna sue me, so I got a lawyer just in case they did. But they never did." She said

"So you were just gonna give him up." Lucas asked

"Yea. I was 18, about to start college. I could barley take care of myself, how was I supposed to take care of a baby.But then Jenny changed my mind." She smiled

"How in the hell did Jenny change your mind?" He asked

"Jake had came to the hospital after I had given birth and he had Jenny with him.Jake had left her with me to go get some food, and we were talking...

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Aunty Brooke, are you otay?"Jenny asked_

_"Yea sweetie i'm ok." Brooke told her_

_"Is your baby my wittle cousin?" Jenny asked_

_Brooke didn't want to tell her 'yes' because she was giving the baby up for adoption. But Jenny didn't wait for an answer_

_"Im gonna teach him ewry thing dat i knows so he can be very bridgelent"Jenny stated_

_"Do you mean brilliant" Brooke laughed at Jenny's baby talk_

_"Dats what i said, sheesh." Jenny said. Jenny climbed in the bed with Brooke and layed on her stomach._

_"Dis baby will be loved by everyone. And he will love you Aunty Brooke cause your da bes aunty in the world." Jenny said as she kissed Brooke's cheek. Jake waled back in the room with Peyton who had the food._

_"I can't do it." Brooke said_

_"Of course you can. All you have to do is put the food in your mouth, chew it, then swllow. It's not that hard." Peyton joked_

_"Listen smart ass, I can't give up the baby. I'm calling of the adoption."Brooke said_

_"Thank God. Brooke do you know how long i've waited for you to say that?" Peyton said as she hugged her. "What changed your mind?" Peyton asked_

_"Jenny did."Brooke said as she winked at Jenny._

_"Jenny, how did you get your hard headed Aunt to listen to you?" Peyton asked_

_"It was no problem. I talked and she listened. Dats was it." Jenny said, and everone just laughed at her._

_"You didn't sign any papers giving away your parental rights did you?" Peyton asked because if she did then she was screwed._

_"No, I was gonna do all of that today. But Jenny mad me realise that I want the baby to love me, I wanna love the baby. No matter what, I should take responiblity for my actions. Plus he is apart of me and Lucas." Beooke said_

_"That's what I've been saying for the last 8 months" Peyton said. _

_After the couple who wanted to adopt the baby found out that she wasn't giving him up they were furious and told Brooke they were gonna sue her. Brooke needed a lawyer just in case they were serious. She looked in the phone book and looked for the cheapest one. Since she was tight on money. That's when she met Aiden._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Lucas said

"That's why I'm gonna help him with his problem."Brooke said

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said

"Aiden is Bi Polar and they are letting him out of jail and into house arrest as long as he takes his medication."Brooke said, she kew Lucas was about to yell at her

"What! After everything that bastard put you through, your gonna fogive and forget wgat he did to you and Jason. Just because he's sick."He yelled

"No, im not forgiving and forgetting. What he did will always be in my mind. But he was there for me for the last 7 years. Being with m and loving me. And I love him, and I can't help the way I feel. You may think i'm crazy to still love the person that hurt my son, but you and I both know that you just can't stop loving a person just because they hurt you" She yelled back. He knew she was right about the love part. He and Brooke still loved each other after the whole cheating with Peyton thing.

"Ok your right about not being able to just stop loving someone, but why do you have to get back together with him?" He said lowering his voice so Jason wouldn't come see why they were argueing

"No one said we were getting back together. I'm just gonna be there for him every once and a while. His parents are dead, his brother is on drugs. He has no family. So if I'm not there for him, to help him who's gonna do it?" Brooke said also lowering her voice.

"Brooke just be careful alright. But I don't want Jason anywhere near him." Lucas warned

"Neither did I. Aiden already knows this so calm down.He knows how badly he fucked up and he knows that I'm not gonna ever be with him like that again. We won't even be friends again, after he gets better so you and I and Jason have nothing to worry about ok" Brooke said

"Whatever" He said. They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you miss Kendall?" Brooke asked

"Yes...I mean No. Maybe, I don't know. We were always off again off again kind of couple..."Lucas said

"Ohh I see" Brooke said

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asked

"You'll miss the sex." Brooke said simply

"Brooke! Is sex the only thing you have on your mind. First with the song and now with this. You are a sexaholic."Lucas laughed

"I am not. But am I right." Brooke asked

"Yea. I'm not the kind of guy to just go out and have sex with a stranger." He said

"But what about.."Brooke started but he cut her off

"Ok. Nikki doesn't count cause I was drunk." He said

"Ok, what ever you say Handsome."Brooke laughed

"Why do we always end up talking about depressing stuff?" Brooke asked

"I don't know."Lucas said honestly

I'm gonna go check on Jason. He's been quite for too long." Brooke said as she left. Lucas just waited for her to come back. When Brooke walked back into the room she brought wine back with her.

"What's this for?" Lucas asked.

"Well Jason's alseep. And if were gonna be depressed about our love lives and the lack there of, we mind as well have a drink.

"I agree" he said a he took the bottle away from her. But one drin k turned into 2. 2 drinks turned into 5. 5 drinks turned into 2 empty bottles. (I have no idea if that's enough to make people drunk so just go along with it).

Brooke was giggling and so was Lucas.

"Were gonna have a hell of a hang over in the mornigng" Lucas said laughing

"I know. what were we laughing about." Brooke said

Lucas thought for a minute. what were they laughing about "I don't kow" he laughed

"Oh" Brooke stumbled over to the radio and turned it on, but she turned it down a little bit so Jason wouldn't wake up. Lucas was spinning around in circles in the middle of the living room.But he lost his balance and fell to the floor and started to laugh.

Brooke laughed to and went over to him. Lucas was seeing triple because he saw 3 Brooke's infront of him.

"I didn't know that you were a triplet Brooke."He said. "But can you please stop moving, your giving me a headache.

Brooke giggled but helped him to the couch. She had went back to the radio and one of her favorite songs came on.

"Lucas dance with me." Brooke told him

"Which one of the Brooke's said that?" He asked still kind of dizzy

"Pick the one in the middle" She laughed. He grabbed her and they started to dance to Life House's song You and Me:

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  


Lucas pulled her closer to him. He didn't know if it was the drinking but he was starting to understand the lyrics. He hated love songs but the song was getting to him.

_**  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  


Lucas looked down at Brooke and she smiled up at him and then rested her head him in chest as they continued to dance. She was so beautiful. 'Wait I am not falling for her again at least I hope I'm not falling for her again. She doesn't love you anymore you dumb ass' Lucas thought.

_**  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  


After the song went off they still continued to slow dance, but then Brooke tripped over herself and her and Lucas went crashing to the floor laughing.

"Your sucha clutz Cheery" Lucas laughed.

"yea I am" she laughed back. They looked in each others eyes and there heads slowly came together. There lips touched and it was like magic. The kiss started slow but then it got more passionate but then they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Wow" They said together

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Lucas lied

"Im not." Brooke said as he climbed into his lap and they started to kiss. The kiss got really passionate. Lucas oicked her up and she fully wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and shut the door...


	8. Sunday Morning

Thanx again for all of the reveiws! I love reading them. Keep em' coming...plz. LOL

I dont't own anything from One Tree Hill or any of the songs in any of the chapters. So plz don't sue, because you really wouldn't be getting anything accept a couple of cd's and some cloths that I do own.

'What the hell did I do last night' Brooke thought to herself as her eyes slowly opened. ' owwww. My head feels like a bomb exploded in my brain'. Brooke tried to sit up but realized that there was a body on hers. She looked down at Lucas' head that was laying on her stomach. She tried to remember what she did last night, but thr only thing she could remember was dancing around in her room. She also noticed that she was only wearing a bra.

"Oh My God" Brooke suddenly screamed, which made Lucas wake up. He grabbed his head, realizing the hangover was about to begin.

"Brooke, can you lower your voice. Please!" Lucas said quietly, still holding his head.

"Lucas, get off of me." she said a little bit more quietly. Lucas saw the position that they were in. Him on top of her, then the memory of last night came flooding back and he started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Brooke asked angerily.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about last night." He said still laughing. Brooke hit him upside of his head, which made his head hurt even more.

"Was the sex that amusing?" Brooke asked

"Sex? Brooke what are you talking about?" Lucas asked her after he stopped laughing.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious about what happened last night" Brooke said as she motioned to they way they were still laying.

Lucas got off of her,and took off the sheet that was wrapped around them. He was still wearing his jeans and she still had on her underwear.

"Oh, i just thought that we had...you know."She said a little embarrased.

"We were close to it, but someone decided that sleep was more fun..." Lucas said.

FLASHBACK:

_Lucas shut the bedroom door with his foot and lowered Brooke onto the bed. He started to kiss her lips and went down to her neck. Brooke started giggling because it tickled. Which made him laugh, he didn't know why though, maybe it was the fact that he was drunk._

_Brooke sat up and pulled Lucas' shirt of, and he did the same to her. He went back to kissing her neck as he pulled her sweatpants off. _

_He kissed all over her chest and went down to her stomach, then down to her panty line. He kissed the tattoo that she had gotten while in high school. He was about to pull her panties off when he heard light snoring coming from the beautiful brunette. ' this cannot be happening' Lucas thought to himself._

_"Brooke wake up" Lucas said as he removed the stray hair covering her face. But she didn't respond. She layed there and slept. Lucas layed his head on her stomach and drifted off to sleep, very **frustrated**._

END FLASHBACK.

Brooke was laughing and now it was Lucas' turn to be serious.

"Ok, now that I have thought about it, it wasn't funny. You left me very frustrated last night. You owe me." Lucas said as he walked over to her, picked her up and layed her on her back on the bed.

"Lucas stop!" she laughed. He shut her up with a kiss. He was now on top of her again.

"I never thought you would get like this over sex" She laughed

"That's because you bring it out of me." He said as Brooke was trying to pull down his pants. There hangover was long forgotten.

"What are you guys doing?" Jason asked as he walked into the bedroom. Brooke and Lucas froze. Brooke was only in her underwear. Lucas didn't have on a shirt and his pants were at his ankles. How were they supposed to explain this?

"I was teaching your mom how to wrestle." Lucas finally spoke up. ' Good answer' he said to himself sarcastically. Jason just stared at them.

"yea, you see um... Lucas was about to take a shower and then I told him that I could beat him up. And then um... we started fighting." Brooke stuttered

"then why don' t you have any cloths on?" Jason said as he smiled. Letting them know they were caught.

"You know Brooke sleeps in her underwear and I was about to take a shower so I had already took my shirt off and my pants are kind of too big for me so they slipped off." Lucas said as he removed himself from off of Brooke. They both laughed nervously.

"Ok I'm seven, not stupid" he said as he laughed. "Dad can you buy me a dirt bike before the end of the summer?" He asked suddenly

"Jas, I don't thinks that's a good idea. Those things are so dangerous" Brooke started

"Oh, because I'm sure Karen the cafe lady will love to hear about the wrestling match." He smiled mischievously.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Lucas asked

"Yes" Jason said

"Ok, you can have the bike." Lucas said

"Thanks. And I will forget all about this" He said as he grinned like he had just gotten away with murder. He ran out of the room.

"Did he just manipulate us?" Lucas asked

"I think he did... I have never been so proud in my life" Brooke squeeled. Lucas just shook his head. Jason was definantly her child.

"About last night and this morning.." L:ucas began but Brooke cut him off

"It's already forgotten about. We were drunk and horney, so lets just leave it at that" Brooke said as she walked into the bath room and shut the door.

"Ok, i guess I'll talk to you later then" He said a little disapointed that Brooke had just flipped on him as ge walked out of the room.

LATER THAT MORNING

"You slept with him?" she screamed

"No, well we slept in the same bed but there was no sex until this morning." Brooke said

"So you had sex this morning?" she asked

"Well not exactly, Jason walked in before anything could happen." Brooke explained

"Ewww, poor Jason." She laughed

"Tutor Girl! He got a dirt bike out of this, he should be happy." Brooke yelled

"He threatend to tell Karen didn't he." Haley said

"Yup, that boy got his manipulative side from me" Brooke said. "So when are you coming to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked

"I don't know. I mean me and Nathan are hanging out..." Haley started

"Nathan, as in ex- husband Nathan! This is so great." Brooke said

"Calm down Tigger. It's not even like that." Haley said

"Why not. You both still love each other, so cut the crap and get back together." Brooke said. " But I gotta go, Luke just came back with breakfast." Brooke told her

"Ok, and Tigger. You should take your own advice. Bye." haley said before she hung up. Brooke closed her cell phone and walked into the kitchen where Lucas and Jason were thinking about her advice to Haley.

"Hey Brooke maybe you can help him. Jason has been humming a song ever since we left for the cafe. But he dosen't know what the song is." Lucas told her

"Hum the song for m baby." Brooke said

"I don't know how it goes" Lucas said.

"Not you smart ass. Jason hum the song. Maybe i'll know it." Brooke laughed at Lucas.

Jason hummed the song. A smile came to Brooke's face

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" Brooke asked her son

"Yea, but it's no big deal" Jason said.

"What did the dream have to do with the song?" Lucas asked

"When he was a little younger, and when he had nightmares I would sit in his bed and he would lay his head on my lap while I sang him to sleep. And the song that he was humming, is the song that I would sing to him." Brooke said. "Even though it had nothing to do with bad dreams, it was my favorite song. So I would sing it to him."

"How does it go Mom?" Jason asked

"I'm not gonna sing it." Brooke said

"please Mom. Maybe it'll help me remember" Jason begged

"And you had no problem singing ' My Humps' yesterday." Lucas laughed at the memory.

"Fine." Brooke said as she sat at the kitchen table. Jason walked over to her and sat on her lap.

"Ok the song is called 'This I Promise You' by NSYNC" Brooke cleared her throat and began to sing

_**When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..**_

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take   
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  


When Brooke finished singing the song they just stared at her.

"I know I sound horrible." Brooke said shyly

"No you didn't. You sounded good." Lucas reassured her.

"Thanks." Brooke said.

"Does this mean I'm starting to remember?" Jason asked her

"Yea... I think it is." Brooke said as she kissed his cheek. Jason picked up his breakfast from the table and went into the living room.

"This is great. Jason's starting to remember things. Even somthing as simple as a song. That's great improvement." Lucas said as he started to eat breakfast.

"Yea it is. This is the best sunday morning ever" Brooke said as she began to eat her breakfast as well.


	9. Journey to the Past

I don't own anything from One Tree Hill or any songs that are in the story. So again I say, plz don't sue me.

Brooke was sitting at the counter in Karen's Cafe staring at her wedding ring. A tear slid down her face thinking about when she had met Aiden.

_Peyton, Jake and Jenny were playing with baby Jason while Brooke was staring out the window, thinking about what she had done. She couldn't take care of a baby, and how was she gonna tell Lucas. There was a knock on the the door_

_"Come in" Broole said. Then she saw a very attractive man walk into her room wearing a very expensive suit._

_"Hello everyone, my name is Aiden Micahaels. So im gussing that the pretty lady in the bed over there is the new mother." Aiden said as he looked at Brooke. He was smiling at her and he had the sexiest brittish accent ever._

_"That would be correct. Excuse my fiend she's just still a little tired from giving birth. Im Peyton by the way." Peyton introduced herself, because Brooke was just staring at him._

_"And this is my boyfriend Jake and our daughter Jenny." she contiued._

_"Nice to meet you all." Aiden said as he walked over to the baby. "He's really beautiful, I am glad that you have decided to keep him. It's not very often that this happens. Are you sure that you will be able to do this?" He asked her_

_"Yes, I want him with me." Brooke said._

_"ok, now I need to know everything about you, just incase they decide to take you to court, there won't be any surprises." He told her._

_"ok."_

_"Alright so what about the father? Is he in the picture?" Aiden asked_

_Brooke looked at Peyton then she said "No, he didn't even know I was pregnant"_

_"Oh, that might be a problem. If they do decide to sue that may come up as an issue. Since you were gonna give them the child, because you are so young and couldn't handle it. They have a stable home and you would be a single parent, so a judge may agree with the couple. But I will do everthing in my power to help you." he said "So it might be a good idea if you find the father, that may help."_

_That was the last thing she wanted to do. She couldn't go tell Lucas that she had their child, when he didn't even know she was pregnant. Her and Aiden talked for hours. Peyton, Jake and Jenny had left and a nurse had came to take the baby to the nursary._

_"So that's my life story." Brooke said with a sigh. As she finished telling him about her past with Lucas._

_"Wow, and how old are you again" Aiden asked, seeing how she went through so much in her young age._

_"Im 18. I know I know im young. But I think, I mean I know I have to take care of my responsibilities. And having Jasin with me means I will always have a piece of Lucas with me." Brooke said_

_"I understand that. But maybe you should move on."Aiden said gently_

_"Maybe your right. But I have to keep my mind focused on my son, not on boys."Brooke laughed_

_"I know I've only known you for a couple of hours but I know I really like talking to you. Maybe after you get settled with Jason, we can keep in touch." Adien asked hopfully_

_"I'll think about it." Brooke laughed._

_After that night Brooke and Aiden had become inseperable. Just hagging out, and him helping out with Jason. It turned out that the couple didn't follow through on the threat. Brooke and Aiden weren't together until about a year and a half later:_

_Brooke picked up her cell phone when the theme song of "Friends" came on._

_"Hello?" Brooke said. she sounded annoyed_

_"Hey buddy. Are you busy?" Aiden asked_

_"Sorta. Jason is driving me mad. He decided that pulling off his diaper and pissing all over the back seat of my car was funny. Then when I got home he wouldn't let me put a clean on on him. After I had to force it on him we went into the kitchen so i could get some stuff to clean out the pee out of my car he thought that pulling my hair was a smart thing to do. Then you'll never believe what he did, guess what i'm gonna tell ya, he decided that my shirt was to clean and he threw up on me!" Brooke rambled on_

_Aiden loved when she did that. He was falling in love with her and he knew it. "Just calm down ok Brooke. Your gonna give yourself a heartattack. Just remember that you love him and will do anything to make him happy. And if that means him torturing you, then so be it" Aiden laughed at her._

_"This situation is so not funny. Now when you have puke all over your suits, just remember this conversation." Brooke said_

_"So what is he doing now?" Aiden asked_

_"In his play pen talkin his baby talk to Melville." Brooke said referring to Jasons stuffed animal_

_"How about I come over and help you?" Aiden said_

_"Please do, I am in desperate need of adult company." Brooke said_

_"Don't even act like you don't love every minute when you are with Jason." Aiden said knowing Brooke wouldn't trade time with Jason for anything._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Brooke said as she heard a knock at her door." Hold on a sec someone's at the door" Brooke said as she went to open her apartment door and saw Aiden on the other side. He hugged her, and as they pulled away he kissed he on the lips. After they pulled away..._

_"What was that for?" Brooke asked nervously_

_"I love you Brooke." he said_

_"I love ya to but what was the kiss about" Brooke said_

_"No, I mean I am head over heels in love with you. I have been for a while but didn't know how to tell you. I know you don't feel the same way but I couldn't keep it from you anymore." Aiden said. Brooke wouldn't look at him_

_"Ok, so now that I have ruined our friendship Im just gonna go" Aiden said as he walked over to Jasons play pen kissed him on the head and headed for the door. But Brooke stopped him_

_"Wait." Brooke said she walked up to him "I just needed a minute to process what you just told me. It's not everyday that your bestfriend tells you that your in love with them._

_"If they did then Peyton would have some explaining to do."Aiden said as they both laughed._

_"I do love you don't get me wrong but, I don't want get hurt again." Brooke started. "And I have Jason to worry about. He comes first" Brooke said_

_"I know he comes first. He comes first with me to. I don't know what I would do without you two in my life. Brooke please just give us a chance." Aiden said taking her hands in his._

_"ok" she said quietly as she looked into his eyes. Then they kissed. The only thing that you could hear was Jason clapping his little hands together._

_Brooke went over to her son and brought him back over to the couch with her and Aiden.And Aiden began to tickle Jason..._

Brooke smiled to herself at the memory while Jason was talking to Karen about the Power Rangers.

"Hey Brooke are you ok?" Karen asked

"Yea, i'm fine." Brooke said.

"Sweetie you don't look fine, you're crying." Karen said

"I was just thinking about some stuff." Brooke said as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Were you thinkin about what happened this morning?" Jason asked innocently

"No" Brooke said but was cut off by Karen

"What happened this morning Jason?" Karen asked

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about Karen. Come on Jason we gotta go."

"Mom and Dad were wrestling this morning." Jason said.

"What?" Karen said

"They were..." Jason started but Brooke cut him off.

"No dirt bike for you mister. Nothing Karen, I'll tell you later." Brooke said ushering Jason out of the cafe

"Now why did you go and tell Karen, when you promised you wouldn't?" Brooke asked, she wasn't mad. She actually thought the whole thing was funny

"I wanted to see the look on your face when I brought it up." He said

"When did you become so...mean?" Brooke laughed.

"I lived with you my entire life." He laughed

"I am not mean." Brooke said acting like she was hurt by his words.

"ok, your not mean. But you like to start drama" Jason laughed.

"Ok you got me there. So what do you wanna do before we go back to the house. Ice cream or milkshakes?" Brooke asked him

"I don't know, you pick." He said as he got in the car. Brooke's cell started to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey, where are ya?" Lucas asked

"In the car with Jason, why what's up?" Brooke asked

"Nothing. Do you two wanna hang out with me tonight?" Lucas asked

"Hey Jas, you wanna hang out with your dad tonight?" Brooke asked

"Do I have to?" Jason joked

"Yea, he'll hang out with ya tonight. But I can't. I gotta hot date"Brooke said giggling

"A date huh?" Lucas said

"Yeah, he's gonna meet me at the house tonight."

"Do I know em' "Lucas asked

"Nope, I don't think so. I just met him at the cafe, he asked me out and I said ok. You don't mind right?" said Brooke

"No."

"Ok"

"Alright. See you when you get home." Lucas said before he hung up on her.

"Well he sure has good phone manners." Brooke said sarcastically. Jason just laughed. Brooke' s mind started to drift off, when started to think about when he ad Lucas had started to become friends again and how in love with him she was, but she thought that he didn't love her.

_Lucas was walking Brooke to her house when she just stopped walking._

_"Brooke, what are you doing?" He asked_

_"My feet hurt, I can't walk anymore. Do you wanna carry me? You know you want to." Brooke smiled at him._

_God did he love this woman. "Sure. Hop on" Lucas said as he turned around so she could jump on his back. Lucas carried her the rest on the way home._

_When he put her down, and she looked sad_

_"What's the matter?" Lucas asked_

_'Im in love with you' Brooke thought "Nothing Broody. Im just tired." Brooke said as she tried to smile._

_"Ok, I guess i'll talk to you later." Lucas said as he kissed her on the cheek and left._

_Brooke walked into her room and turned on the radio. She hated how she felt. She felt gulity for being in love with him and not tell him. That's why she would act all flirty one minute and then awkward the next. Then Brooke heard a song that just caught her attention it was 'Smile' by Tamia_

_**Sometimes i sit at home and wonder how it be if he had loved me truely loved me yes,**_

_**i learned Awhile ago that kind of thing it never happens for me, **_

_**and so i go around and just pretend love Is not for me **_

_**i play the circus clown around my friends make them laugh and they wont see **_

_**that U never let them see u sweat **_

_**dont want them to think the pain runs deep, Lord know its killing me**_

_**So i put on my make up, put a smile on my face **_

_**and if anyone ask me everything is ok **_

_**im Laughing cuz no one knows the joke is on me **_

_**cuz im dyin inside with my pride and a smile on my Face...**_

_**on my face singing, la la la, la la, lalala, la la, la la, la la, la la, la la, la la la  
Laaaa**_

_**Sometimes i sit at home by the phone hopin he might call me but he dont call me**_

_**but then iRealize dreams come true arent for girls like me not like me,**_

_**and so i go around with my head Up like it aint no thing**_

_**and when the boys around with all my friends im into other things **_

_**cuz U never let them see u sweat **_

_**dont want them to think the pain runs deep, lord knows its killing Me**_

_**So i put on my make up, put a smile on my face **_

_**and if anyone ask me everything is ok**_

_**im Laughing cuz no one knows the joke is on me**_

_**cuz im dyin inside with my pride and a smile on my Face...on my face oooh**_

_**Its not easy (thing to do)**_

_**sometimes its hard to (face the truth)**_

_**its not the life that i Would choose but what else can i do**_

_**if he dont love me no if he dont want me im not about to  
Sit around let myself go (gooooo)**_

_**So i put on my make up, put a smile on my face**_

_**and if anyone ask me everything is ok **_

_**im Laughing cuz no one knows the joke is on me**_

_**cuz im dyin inside with my pride and a smile on my Face...on my face singing, la la la, la la, lalala, la la, la la, la la, la la, la la, la la la  
Laaaa ...**_

_Brooke layed in her bed and thought about her and Lucas..._

Brooke's thoughts were interupted by Jason screaming her name

"Mom! Watch out!" Jason screamed as he saw Brooke not stopping at a red light at the intersection. Brooke pressed her foot on the brakes and the car came to a screeching stop. Which caused alot of the other cars behind her do the same thing. Cars were honking and people were yelling.

"I am so sorry Jas, are you ok?Are you hurt?" Brooke asked

"Im fine. Just a little scared." Jason said.

Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled Jason into a hug and kissed his head.

"Mom" Jason said

"Yeah."said Brooke

"The light is green now." Jason said

Brooke put her seatbelt back on and continued to drive home. when they got there Lucas was in the living room watching one of his games.

"Dad! Mom almost killed us" Jason said in his most dramatic voice, which made Brooke laugh.

"What?"He yelled

"I didn't almost kill us. I was a little distracted when I was driving and I didn't notice the light had turned red."Brooke said

"Brooke, you have to pay attention on the road. You both could of been pretty hurt" Lucas said as he held Jason

"Ok dad, please don't take my lisense."Brooke joked. he just looked at her. "Im sorry. I was just really distracted today. I promise it won't happen again." Brooke said as she went to her room to get ready for her date. Lucas shook his head 'ya gotta love her' he thought to himself.

Brooke showered and got ready for the date but couldn't decide on what shirt to wear so she called Lucas for some help

"What Brooke?" Lucas asked a little annoyed

"Help Me." She said as she held up 2 shirts. He pointed to the one on the right and left the room

"Big help you were" She said sarcastically. Then she heard the door bell

"Lucas, Luke, Broody, Friend can you please answer the door and tell him i'll be right there?" Brooke sceamed from her room

Lucas got off the couch and walked up to the door and opened it, there was a guy standing there with flowers in his hand and a big grin on his face until he saw Lucas.

"Hi I'm Jonathan." Jonathan held out his hand for Lucas to shake but Lucas just looked at him.

"Ok. Is Brooke here?" He asked

"She'll be a minute. Why don't you come in." Lucas said as he moved to the side so Jonathan could come in. He sized Jonathan up ' I could take him' Lucas thought

"OMG, Do you know who you are?" said Jonathan after he got into the house and saw all of the awards from basketball. Lucas looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes" He said simply

"Your Lucas Scott. Dude it's an honor to meet you" Jonathan said

"ok" Lucas said as he went and sat next to Jason on the couch. Jonathan followed him like a lost puppy and kept asking him questions.

"So how do you know Brooke? Are you her brother?" He asked. Lucas was about to say something but Brooke walked out of her room. Her hair was curled perfectly, little make up including lip gloss, form fitting low cut light blue capris,black halter top that tied in the back, black belt and black high heel sandles.

"Wow, Brooke you look great." Jonathan said as he gave her the flowers.

"Thanks Handsome." Brooke blushed. "So i'll see you guys later." she said as she went to kiss Jason. Then she walked over to Lucas gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodnight

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Scott" Jonathan said and held out his had agin for Lucas to shake. Lucas looked at Brooke, who glared at him for him to shake his had ' for Brooke' Lucas thought. Then the two men shook hands.

"Bye Jason" Jonathan said

"Bye. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jason said, making everyone laugh

"Goodnight boys" Brooke said again before she walked out the door.

"you don't like him do you?" Jason asked

"What makes you say that?" Lucas asked

"Because you were being mean to him." Jason said

"I wasn't being mean" Lucas said defensively

"Ok, but I didn't like him either, he's weird." Jason said

"yea he is isn't he" Lucas laughed.

"Can I go play basketball for a little while in the backyard?"Jason asked

"Yea sure, go ahead buddy." Lucas said as he watched Jason go into the backyard. Why was he being so mean to Jonathan. He never did anything to him.'Oh God...Im falling in love with Brooke again.' he thought to himself

"This can't be good" Lucas said outloud to himself as he sunk into the couch and turned the game back on not really paying attention. His thoughts were on a certain brunette that was out on a date with someone else...


	10. Do You Remember The Time

Sorry for the delay. I had a bad case of writers block.Plus my internet was actin dumb and didn't wanna work. This chapter may not be any good so don't get angry with me. I also need suggestions on how to stir up some drama with the characters.I have no idea of what to do with them so all suggestions are welcome here, Thanx. Plz read and review

Chad'sBrucas xoxoxox

Brooke and Jonathan walked hand in hand down to his car.

'' So what are we doing tonight?" Brooke asked

"Were going to dinner, then back to my place to watch a movie." Jonathan responded

"Cool" Brooke said when they got into the car. When they got to the restaurant they took their seats and began talking

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this but, how do you know Lucas Scott?" Jonathan asked

"This is kind of hard to explain... Well I knew Lucas since we were in High School." She began

"How is that hard to explain?" Jonathan asked

"Well not only did I know him, I used to date him. And he is actually my son's father." Brooke said. Jonathan was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"You know this is bad first date talk...What's your favorite band?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject

Jonathan ignored her attempt at trying to change the subject. "Wait, I thought you were married to your sons father... OMG, how could I be so stupid. Your married to Lucas Scott. That's why he was acting weird. I am dating Lucas Scott's wife. Wait a minute he never mentioned being married to tabloids. So this was like a hush hush marriage?" Jonathan said in one breath

"Yeah. Lucas and I got married Sophomore year in high school. Then I left him to go pursue my singing career with this hot guy named Chris Keller. I came back to find out that Lucas was sleeping with my best friend. I leave again and find out I'm pregnant before I started selling my body on the street. Then I met my pimp Aiden we fell in love got married and I convinced him that my son was his. About a year later Lucas comes and knocks on my door and says he sorry, I leave Aiden to be with Lucas and then last year I found out Lucas was gay" Brooke said with a straight face, trying so hard not to laugh at her crazy story

Jonathan was just staring at her, he actually thought she was telling the truth." Ok" was all that he said

"I was just kidding ok. Don't be so serious, lighten up" Brooke laughed at him

"I knew you were kidding" Jonathan stuttered

"Yea right, So enough about Lucas. What do you do" Brooke asked

"Well I am a social worker. I live to protect the kids from the evil in the world. What do you do?" Jonathan said

"I design cloths..." Brooke said. They continued to talk the rest of the night.

"Nathan what am I gonna do?" Lucas asked

"I don't know man. Why does this always happen to you? Don't get me wrong cause Brooke's a great girl but, all you guys do is hurt each other." Nathan said

"I know but..." Lucas said but Nathan cut him off

"No buts man, think about it. You get together, you cheat on her with Peyt. Brooke makes your life hell for the next couple of months. Then you become friends again and you realize that you have always been in love with her after she starts benefiting with Felix. You confess your love to her minutes before she is about to leave and she leaves you for the summer without even a phone call. She comes back and then your non exclusive and she sleeps with Chris after a drunken night, and your heart broke when you found them in the apartment. Lucas she kept the fact that she was pregnant from you."

"Nathan you don't think I know this. I do know because I was there when it happened, alright. We both hurt each other but I can't argue with my heart. My head is telling me to leave her alone but my heart is telling me to never let her go." Lucas yelled

Nathan stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"Ok man. I'm sorry ok. You know I love both you and Brooke but before you go and confess your love to her again. Do you think she feels the same way?" Nathan asked

"I don't know. I mean at times when we are alone and just hangin out it seems as if nothing bad ever happened between us, like when we first started going out." Lucas said

"And what made you realize that you were still in love with her?" Nathan asked

"When her date came here..." Lucas started

"Luke, is this all because she went on a date? Are you sure you are in love with her again or is it the fact that your jealous?

"It's not like that. I'm jealous because I wanna be the one taking her out on dates. And the first time i realized what I was starting to feel for her again was when we were dancing the night I told you about. And I was holding her and she fit so perfectly in my arms. Even though I was drunk I know what I felt. It wasn't betrayal, hurt, anger or even lust. I knew I was still in love with her, no matter what I told myself." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"Dude, when did you become such a girl." Nathan laughed at his older brother.

"Damn your right, I have been obsessing about this for too long. Ok moving on to another subject. What's going on with you and Haley?" Lucas said

"Nothing." Nathan said quickly

"Yea right. Every time she talks to Brooke, she's either with you or about to go out with you. What's that all about?" Lucas asked

"Were just hanging out man. Just because were divorced doesn't mean we can't hang out anymore" Nathan said as he looked back at a peacefully sleeping Haley in his bed.

"Whatever you say Nate." Lucas laughed

"Listen man I gotta go. I'll talk you later. Oh and tell Jason that I'm gonna beat him in that damn game so I can win my money back" Nathan said

"He got you to? Dude I lost 50 bucks to him. How much did you lose?" Lucas laughed

"I lost 120, but before you say anything it was my first time playing that video game." Nathan said

"Keep telling yourself that." Lucas said

"Yea yea yea. Talk to you later man." Nathan said

"Bye Bro." Lucas said as they both hung up. Lucas walked into Jason's room

"Hey buddy what are you doing?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, but I'm starting to miss California." He said

"Yea me to. But were only here for a couple of more days, then we go back." Lucas said as he patted him the back.

"Good. I miss Jenny, did you know we used to see who could stay up the latest and whoever fell asleep first would get toothpaste in their hair." Jason said, which made Lucas laugh

"Me and Haley used to do that. But instead of toothpaste it was water in the face." Lucas said

"Mom said that water was to cliché, she said we had to be creative so we came up with toothpaste." Jason said "So you and Mom were like best friends?" Jason asked

"Sort of. When Haley was gone, and Brooke moved in with me, we became really close." Lucas told him

"So did you guys have sleepovers" Jason asked

"Yea we did. Quite a few times" Lucas laughed cause Jason didn't know what he really ment

"When Aunt Peyton and Jenny would come over with me and Mom they would make sure we did some guy stuff. Cause Mom said if we didn't I would be gay." Jason said and Lucas laughed again. Jason was laughing to but then he stopped.

"Wait, where's my dad?" He asked suddenly

"I'm right here buddy. what are you talking about?" Lucas asked confused

"Not you..." Jason was trying to remember but he couldn't remember his fathers name. Lucas than realized that all this time Jason was talking about his life before Lucas was apart of it. And when he asked where his father was, he as talking about Aiden.

"Hey Jason it's getting pretty late and were going to visit my old coach in the morning, why don't you get some sleep." Lucas said

"Ok" Jason said hesitantly before climbing in his bed. "Goodnight" Jason said

"Goodnight Jas" Lucas said as he shut the door. He had to call Brooke, he pulled out his cell phone and realized it was late. It was almost 12:45 in the morning

Brooke had her hands over her face so she couldn't see what was about to happen. Jonathan was laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Brooke asked still covering her eyes.

"Brooke the movie isn't even that scary. It's almost over anyway." Jonathan said. The sat and watched the remainder of the movie, with an occasional scream from Brooke. Then the credits came up on the screen.

"That movie was freakin awesome" Brooke said

"I liked the first one better." Jonathan said

"Saw 2 was great but I did like the first one better" Brooke said, they were quiet for a few seconds until Jonathan said something

"So are you gonna tell me the real reason of how you know Lucas" Jonathan asked

'This guy is really obsessed with Luke' Brooke thought. " Ok..." Brooke told him the story of Brooke and Lucas, the real story. From high school up until now

"So your the girl he was talking about." He said

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused

"He was doing an interview and he mentioned a girl from North Carolina." Jonathan said

"Oh" Brooke said

"Do you wanna see it?" Jonathan asked. But before Brooke could answer he already got up off the couch and went into one of the bedrooms

'He is really starting to freak me out. He's probably on of those celebrity stalkers.' Brooke thought as he came back into the living room with a tape in his hands. He put the tape in the VCR and pressed play

The Interview:

"I'm here with Lucas Scott, newest player on the team, He graduated from Tree Hill High in Tree Hill, North Carolina last year, So how does it feel to go from small town boy to the glamorus life of the rich and famous?" The reporter asked

"It feels good. I was never one of the rich kids with daddy's credit card. I had to work for everything that I wanted. And at times it was hard, seeing kids at school getting everything they want and not have a care in the world. Where as I had to work with my Mom at her cafe and my Uncle at his Garage to get money. But now I don't have to worry about money, I can now repay my mother for everything she has done for me." Lucas said

"Is there anyone from Tree Hill that you want to say Hi to?" The reporter asked

"Yea I wanna say Hi to Mom, Uncle Keith, Deb, Peyton, Jake and my god daughter Jenny" Lucas said as he smiled

"Is it true that your younger brother is also a professional basketball player?" The reporter asked

"Yea. My brother Nathan Scott also plays. He's almost as good as me but he knows I'll kick his butt in a game of one on one. " Lucas smiled

"So is there a special woman in your life right now?" The reporter asked. Lucas' smile faded a little

"No not right now, I am just starting to get over my last girlfriend?" Lucas said as he tried to smile

"So who is this girl? She probably regret breaking your heart now." The reporter said

"It's not like that. She was a girl from Tree Hill. My high school sweetheart, we've been through a lot together but we went our separate ways for college. I went to go pursue basketball and she went to California to pursue her career." Lucas said

"If she was watching right now, what would you say to her?" The reported asked. Lucas turned to look at the camera

"I would say that I hope your happy and I took your advice and moved on. I would also say that, No matter what happened between us you will always be the girl behind the red door." Lucas said

"I have no idea what that means but I'm sure she does. Thank you Mr. Scott for your time" The reporter said as she hugged him.

"No problem" Lucas said

Jonathan stopped the tape and looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Jonathan said

"It's ok. I'm not upset. I just never saw this before." Brooke said as she looked at the clock and saw it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Wow, it's really late. I gotta get home." Brooke said, she was ready to go

"Ok let me get my jacket" Jonathan said a little disappointed

Lucas called Brooke's cell phone about 10 times and there was no answer. He dialed her number again while he was walking past her room and heard noise from inside.

He opened the door and saw cloths thrown everywhere and he saw her cell phone ringing on her dresser. He laughed at her ring tone for him it was Lovers and Friends, by Usher.The caller ID flashed Broody calling Lucas closed his cell witch made hers stop ringing, then he heard the front door open and close. He walked out of her room and shut the door and met her in the living room.

"How was the date?" Lucas asked

"Fine." was all she said

"What did you guys do?" Lucas asked

"Oh you know the usual, dinner and a movie, talk about you all night." Brooke said as she got off the couch and started to walk to her room

"Talk about me? why were you talking about me?" Lucas asked

"He's like so obsessed with you and basketball. The only time he didn't talk about you was when we weren't talking at all because we were..." Brooke started but Lucas cut her off

"I don't wanna hear about your sex life Brooke" Lucas said

"watching Saw 2" Brooke finished her previous sentence

"Oh." Lucas said. Brooke picked up her cell phone and saw that she had 11 missed calls from Lucas.

"Why did you call me so many times?" Brooke asked

"Jason was remembering some things" Lucas said

"Really, What did he remember?" Brooke asked excitedly

"About the little sleepovers that you Peyton and Jenny used to have with him. Brooke don't you thin that you and Peyt are too old to still have sleepovers?" Lucas laughed

"You are never to old to have sleepovers. That's all that he remembered?" Brooke said

"No, I think he was starting to remember Aiden." Lucas said

"What do you mean you think?" Brooke asked

"We were laughing about the sleepover thing and then he got all serious and asked where his father was and I said that I was right here. Then he was said No not you." Lucas said

"Do you think we should tell him about what happened?" Brooke asked

"Sooner or later he's gonna remember Aiden so yea I think we should tell him. But don't tell him about Aiden hitting him." Lucas said

"Alright. I'm tired so we'll talk to him in the morning." Brooke said as she yawned

"Night Cheery." Lucas said as he began to walk to his room

"Night Broody." Brooke said as she walked into Jason's room, and kissed him goodnight. She walked back into her room and looked at her clock and saw that it was 2:01 am. She laid in her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Morning came a little to quickly for Lucas. Someone kept ringing the door bell, continuously. Lucas groaned and got up out of bed and walked to the front door in his boxers.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked the couple standing in front of him. He never saw those people in his life.

"Yes, you can start by putting some cloths on. It's incredibly rude to answer the door in your underwear." The woman said as she and the man walked pass Lucas and into the house.

"Excuse me, you can't come barging into someone's home. And I would appreciate it if we continue this conversation with you on the other side of the door." Lucas said as he stood with the door open for them to leave.

The woman ignored his demands and the man stood by his wife

"Brooklyn, come out here this instant. Your father and I would like to see you." Mrs. Davis called. Lucas was just staring at her. He has never seen Brooke's parents before.

Brooke heard someone calling her name. she looked at the clock and it was 7:14 am. 'Kill me now' she said to herself as she got up out of bed. When she walked into the hallway all she heard was...

"Brooklyn were waiting"

'Brooklyn...the only person that calls me Brooklyn is my mother' Brooke thought to herself. Brooke walked into the living room and saw Lucas standing by the door in his underwear and her mother and father by the couch.

"Mom, Dad? What are you two doing here?" Brooke asked. ' Oh No, she's gonna start yelling' He thought to himself. Ever since he met Brooke she always hated he parents and now they show up out of the blue.

"Sweetheart how come you didn't call us?" Mr. Davis said as he and his wife ran over to their child and hugged her

"I...need...oxygen...hug...to...tight" Brooke managed to say. They had her in a bear hug.

"Im sorry honey, you have no idea how worried we were." Mrs. Davis said

"It's ok. Im sorry I didn't call but I have been through a lot and I didn't want you to have to come back here to take care of me." Brooke said. She kissed her father on the cheek and hugged her mother again. Lucas looked so confused. 'Since when did Brooke like her family' he thought

"I called your house to check and see how everyone was and Aiden said that you left him. Then he said he didn't want to talk about it and hung up on me. So I called Peyton and asked her what was going on and she told me everything." Mrs. Davis cried as they sat on the couch

"Sweetie, We told you that we had a lot to make up for and I thought our relationship grew stronger over the years but keeping this secret from us makes me think that you still don't trust us." Mr. Davis said

"I do trust you, It's not like everyone knew. I didn't even tell Peyton what he was doing. If it wasn't for Lucas, no one would of known." Brooke said as she looked back at Lucas still standing by the door. Mrs. Davis stood up walked over to Lucas and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl" She said as she hugged him. Lucas didn't know what to say so he just smiled at her. Mr. Davis walked over to him and shook his hand.

"I want to thank you also." He said

"How we go have breakfast and talk about this some more." Mrs. Davis said. Just then Jason walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Mom, what's going on." Jason asked as he saw the older couple

"Good morning Jas. These are your grandparents." Brooke said

"I thought Karen the cafe lady was my grandmother." Jason said

"She is but, She's Lucas' mother. These are my parents." Brooke said

"ok." Jason said tiredly.

Mr. and Mrs. Davis walked up to Jason and hugged him.

"Were going out to get breakfast, so why don't you go get dressed so we can go" Lucas said. Jason nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom.

"Hey Broody I think you need to take your own advice." Brooke said looking at his boxers and bed hair.

"Right." Lucas said looking a little embarrassed. He went into his room.

"So that's Jason's real father?" Mrs. Davis asked, Brooke nodded

"He's cute." Mrs. Davis said

"Mom!" Brooke said, she was shocked at her mother's bluntness.

"He is! Darling, go get ready I doubt that you want to go out dressed like that." Her mother said

"Fine." Brooke said before she walked into her room to get ready.


	11. Making things Complicated

"Brooke, McDonalds is not what I had in mind for breakfast." Mrs. Davis said

"This is the perfect place, because when we talk about the adult things, Jason can go play." Brooke told her mother as the walked into McDonalds. They all took a seat and ate their food. Jason finished his food quickly and left the table to go to the playroom.

"So are you going to divorce him?" Mr. Davis asked

"No...yes...I don't know." Brooke said

"What do you mean by 'you don't know'? Mr. Davis asked

"I'm going to divorce him, but not right away. I told him that I would help him."

"Help him with what? He doesn't deserve help, especially after what he put you and Jason through." Mrs. Davis said

"I know but you and I both know that Jason and I are the only family he has left." Brooke said

"Well he should of thought about that before he put his hands on you." Mr. Davis said

"It wasn't entirely his fault. He stopped taking his medication after his mother died and that's when the abuse started, but I'm sure Peyton already told you that Aiden is Bi Polar." Brooke said. Lucas just stared down at his food. Not wanting to get in the conversation.

"So you are just going to go back to him, and put yourself and Jason in danger? What do you have to say about this Lucas?" Mr. Davis asked. Lucas looked up at him, he didn't know what to say...

"I...ummm" he started but Brooke cut him off

"I'm not going to get back together with him. And Jason won't be in any danger because he's not going anywhere near him. Lucas and I already had this conversation. I'm not looking for your approval, just your support." Brooke said to her parents.

"I just don't understand your reasons, how can you still help him after what he did?" Mrs. Davis said

"Because I still love him. You can't just throw away 7 years of friendship and 4 years of marriage and expect me to have no feelings towards him. I revolved my whole life around him, just because the last couple of months have been hell doesn't mean that I can't still care for him. I hate what he put us through, and I'm not forgiving and forgetting but I can't help that I still care about what happens to him" Brooke said

"Ok, sweetie. But just please be careful." Mrs. Davis said. "How about we get some fresh air?" She said as she and Brooke went out side.

"Are you ok with this?" Mr. Davis asked Lucas

"Not really, but once Brooke has her mind made up, you can't stop her. But I do understand her reasons. You can't just stop loving a person, no matter how much you hurt each other." Lucas said

"You still love her don't you?" Mr. Davis said

"What would make you say that Mr. Davis?" Lucas asked

"Oh please call me Ben, I can tell by the way that you stand by her side, and by the way you look at her." Ben said

"Yes, I do still love her. But I'm not sure she feels the same way." Lucas said

"You're a good man Lucas, you should tell her how you feel. And she may surprise you and feel the same way." Ben said. Just then Jason came back from playing and sat next to Lucas.

"I'm tired, are we leaving now?" Jason asked, just as he said that Brooke and her mother came back.

"Brooke and Miranda, Jason is ready to go and I have some work to do at the office so we should be leaving now." Ben said

"Ok, Brooke call me and tell me how everything is going." Miranda said as she kissed Brooke, Lucas and Jason on the cheek. Then her and Ben left. Brooke Lucas and Jason went home and Lucas went straight on the couch to lay down.

"Hey mom, can I call Jenny?" Jason asked

"Go ahead" Brooke said as Jason ran towards his room. Brooke sat at the arm of the couch near Lucas' head.

"I am so confused." Lucas said with the couch pillow over his face.

"Please don't get all broody on me, why are you confused?" Brooke laughed as she removed the pillow from his face.

"Since when do you talk to your parents?...Hell, since when do you like your parents?" Lucas asked

"Well this is a long story..." Brooke began

_FLASHBACK_

_Peyton and Brooke sat in a taxi in New York. They were parked in front of a beautiful house._

_"It's now or never kid." Peyton told her_

_I can't do this Peyt." Brooke said_

_"Yes you can, I will be with you no matter what. Now get your ass out of the cab now." Peyton said sternly. They were sitting in front of the house for about 20 minutes and the meter was still running._

_Peyton and Brooke got out of the cab with a 3 month old Jason. Peyton paid the cab driver._

_"Maybe we shouldn't do this?" Brooke said_

_"Well I think you should of told me that before we left California." Peyton said_

_"I changed my mind, I don't want to tell them." Brooke said as she walked away from the house. Peyton caught up with her._

_"Look B, either way they are going to find out about Jason. Whether it be by one of their surprise visits or by me telling them." Peyton said getting a little annoyed_

_"Since when are you so tight with my family?" Brooke asked_

_"Always, you know they love me more than you" Peyton joked_

_"Not funny, because it might actually be true." Brooke laughed_

_"Come on" Peyton said as she and Brooke walked up to the house._

_"Are you going to ring the door bell?" Peyton asked_

_"Nope" Brooke said as she looked at Jason._

_'Sometimes I just wanna kill her' Peyton thought to herself as she rang the door bell. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed Brooke's mother Miranda._

_"Brooklyn, Peyton, what a wonderful surprise. Come on in" Miranda said, she didn't even notice the baby in Brooke's arms._

_"Mrs. Davis hi."_

_"Mother" Brooke said as she and Peyton walked into the house._

_"Ben, we have company" Miranda yelled. "How about we go into the living roo..." She started but stopped when she saw the baby_

_"Who's the baby?"_

_"Mother, this is my son...your grandson Jason" Brooke introduced_

_"Excuse me" Miranda was speechless, Then Ben came in_

_"Brooke, Peyton. What are you both doing here. Wait...who's baby is that?" Ben said once he saw the baby._

_"Our grandson." Miranda said_

_"Our what?"_

_"Grandson" Brooke said_

_"What?...When?...How?" Ben stuttered_

_"When: about three months ago. How: because I had sex" Brooke said_

_"And you tell us now?" Miranda said_

_"Well I was going to wait until Jason was old enough to talk so he could tell you, because after seeing his cute little face you couldn't be mad" Brooke laughed and so did Peyton. But after seeing that Ben and Miranda weren't laughing they stopped._

_"Well what did you want me to do huh? Come running to mommy and daddy and have you tell me how having Jason will ruin my life. Or have you yell at me for ruining yours." Brooke said_

_"It's not like that" Ben said_

_"Well now that you know, P.Sawyer and I will be on our way back to California. See ya." Brooke said as she pulled Peyton towards the door._

_"Wait, why don't you stay here? I mean, we have plenty of room." Miranda said_

_"No thanks." Brooke said as she and Peyton continued to go towards the door._

_"Give us another chance. I know that we aren't the best parents, but give us a chance to correct our mistakes." Miranda said_

_"And when did you realize that you are horrible parents?" Brooke asked sarcastically_

_"At your high school graduation, during your salutatorian speech you thanked Karen and Larry and addressed them as your parents. Then you ignored us for the rest of the night. Now we know how you felt all of those years, and it hurt." Ben said_

_"I know it's a little to late to ask for your forgiveness but could you at least think about it? And despite of what you might think, we do love you very much" Miranda said_

_Brooke thought for a moment. That was the first time they have said that they loved her. She looked at Peyton and she looked as confused as she was. Her parents never cared before, why do they care so much now? But then again, even though she won't admit it, she does want to have the relationship your supposed to have with your parents._

_"Late is better than never." Brooke said to her parents. They smiled and hugged their daughter._

_"Hi there precious" Miranda said to Jason as she took him out of Brooke's arms_

_"So are we staying in New York B?" Peyton asked once they were alone_

_"Yea...And I know you are dying to call Jake and Jenny so go ahead and do it." Brooke said, she was about to leave the room._

_"Hey Brooke"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Are you happy now?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ever since we were little, all you wanted was for your parents to tell you that they love you, and really mean it."_

_Brooke smiled "Yea, I'm happy now." Brooke said as she walked out of the room._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow, that's pretty intense. Well I'm happy for you too. Now I don't have to share my mom anymore." Lucas joked

"Shut up" Brooke laughed as she hit Lucas with the pillow. Lucas looked at his watch and realized what time it was. It was a little after 12 pm.

"Oh I gotta go see Mouth and Skillz." Lucas said as he got off the couch. "And I'm taking Jason with me"

"Ok" Brooke said as she walked into Jason's room. He had just got off the phone.

"Mom, Jenny said hi and she wanted me to tell you that Uncle Jake said that he was gonna kill you." Jason said

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe he found all the makeup you bought her before we left." Jason said

"That's just great. Listen, your gonna go with Lucas to see some old friends and then when you get home, we'll talk about what you were remembering last night ok?" Brooke said

"Ok, see you later mom" Jason said

"Ok, I love you" Brooke said

"Thanks" Jason said as he left the room to find Lucas. No matter how hard she tried Brooke still couldn't get Jason to say 'I love you' to her. Brooke took out her cell phone and called Peyton.

"Hey Whore" Peyton answered

"Hi Bitch, why is your husband trying to kill me this time?" Brooke laughed

"I don't know, here he is. Hold on" Peyton laughed and gave the phone to Jake

"Hello?"

"Jake, what did I do now?" Brooke asked

"You know exactly what you did, Brooke she's only eight" Jake told her

"Not true, she's almost nine. And besides makeup is not a big deal"

"You got her makeup to." Jake yelled

"Yea, if you didn't know about the makeup, what else did I do." Brooke asked

"Humm let me see, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that you told my daughter about sex." Jake said sarcastically

"Oooops, busted" Brooke said

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well you see, what had happen was...she asked me how people got pregnant. So I lied and said people got pregnant from kissing. Then she started crying and told me she was pregnant because a boy in her class kissed her. Jake that was the funniest thing I had ever heard. I only told her the concept of sex, no details I promise. Plus it was a long time ago, so please don't be mad." Brooke told him.

"Fine. But the next time you decide to have serious conversations with my daughter, please let me know first." Jake said

"Ok...I love you Jakey" Brooke said, she could tell he was still mad

"Bye Brooke" Jake laughed before he hung up. Brooke laughed at herself and went into her room. She was so tired she got into her bed and fell asleep, unaware of the person who was sneaking into the house.

Lucas and Jason were driving to the Rivercourt.

"So what do you wanna be when you get older?" Lucas asked

"Mom said I was going to be a cheerleader, but then my dad was like I have to do something masculine like football or baseball. But I don't know yet." Jason said

"Your memory is really coming back isn't it?" Lucas asked

"yea, and I'm happy. But I get confused because some memories are still a little fuzzy."

"Oh...so can you play basketball?" Lucas asked

"Yup"

"Ok, Cause here we are." Lucas said as he pulled up to the Rivercourt. Lucas and Jason got out of the car and walked over to Skillz and Mouth.

"Yo Luke, wassup man?" Skillz said as they pound fist

"Nothin much man" Lucas said as he pound fist with Mouth

"How's it going Mouth?" Lucas asked

"Good, I just proposed to Erica, and she said yes." Mouth said proudly

"Congratulations" Lucas said as he hugged Mouth

"Thanks"

"Luke, wassup with the kid dawg?" Skillz asked

"Oh, sorry. Jason this is Skillz and Mouth, my best friends since forever. Skillz and Mouth, I want you to meet my son Jason." Lucas said

"Stop and rewind, He's your what?" Skillz said

"My son"

"Since when?" Skillz said. Mouth was speechless

"I found out a while ago. I didn't know about him." Lucas said

"She's after your money. No offense but how do you even know that he's yours?" Mouth said

"She is not after my money. And I know that he's mine because Brooke wouldn't lie about something like that." Lucas said

"You don't mean Brooke Davis do you?" Mouth asked

"Brooke Davis? Butt ass naked in the back of your car offering a threesome Brooke Davis" Skillz said

"Hey" Lucas said covering Jason's ears "But yea"

"We need details, from beginning to end" Mouth said

"Did Erica make you into a gossip freak?" Lucas joked

"No, just call it 'being interested in one of my friends lives' " Mouth said. Jason went to go shoot some hoops while Lucas told the them the whole story but noticed that Skillz spaced out.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lucas said

"Yea, I was just thinkin bout the girl on girl fight. Damn, I knew I should of kept goin to your moms cafe." Skillz said. "Alright enough with catch up, are we playin ball?"

"Hell yea" Lucas said

"Yo little man, you playin?" Skillz asked

"Yea." Jason said. Lucas Skillz and Jason played, Lucas and Jason on one team and Skillz by himself. Mouth did the commentary.

Brooke woke up because her cell phone was ringing. She didn't want to answer it, she looked at the caller ID and saw 'Home' calling flashing across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke."

"Hi, Why are you calling me?" Brooke asked

"I was calling to tell you that your parents are looking for you. I didn't want to be the one to tell them what happend so I didn't tell them." Aiden said

"They found me, I had breakfast with them this morning." Brooke told him

"So did you tell them what happend?" Aiden asked

"I didn't have to. They called Peyton to find me and she told them everything."

"So how much do they hate me?" Aiden asked

"Well my dad is ready to hire a hit man and my mother is partially sympathetic because of the Bi Polar thing." Brooke told him. Brooke heard the front door open

"Oh" Aiden said

"Mom were home" Jason yelled, and Aiden heard him through the phone

"How's he doing?"

"He's getting better, his memory is coming back." Brooke said as she began to walk from her room to the living room.

"That's good, he's remembering good things I hope."

"Yea"

"Are you going to tell him about me?" Aiden asked

"I have to, he remembers you, so I'm not gonna lie to him. He only remembers the good times that you had with him." Brooke told him

"When you do talk to him, can you make sure that he knows that I love him and I never meant to hurt neither of you." Aiden said

"I can do that" Brooke said

"So when are you coming back to California?"

"Why? Now is not the time to be playing the jealous husband." Brooke said

"It's not like that. I'm going to counseling and you said if I needed your help, you would be willing to help me." Aiden said

"Oh. I'll be back in about 2 days. So just call me back and let me know when and where." Brooke said

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" Brooke said as she closed her phone.

"So I think it would be safe to say that Aiden was on the phone ' playing the jealous husband' " Lucas mocked

"Yea, he wanted to ask me to go with him to his counseling session." Brooke said

"Oh...you left the door unlocked you know, some psycho killer could of come and killed you." Lucas said

"I thought you locked the door when you and Jason left" Brooke said

"I did, but when I came home it was unlocked." Lucas said

"That's strange, maybe you thought you locked it" Brooke suggested

"Yea, maybe..." Lucas drifted off. Jason came from the kitchen to the living room and hugged Brooke

"Ewww, your all sweaty and you stink. Get off me." Brooke yelled/laughed

"Now your gonna be sweaty and stinky to" Jason said as he tried to wipe all of his sweat on her.

"Help me Broody" Brooke yelled, but instead of helping Brooke he helped Jason tickle her.

"I hate you both" Brooke laughed, trying so hard to get away. Finally Lucas stopped and pulled Jason off of her.

"Your right, I do stink. I'm going to take a shower." Jason said

"Ok"

"Were gonna talk when I get out right?" Jason said

"Of course we are buddy" Lucas said

"ok" Jason said as he ran into the bathroom.

"That was fun" Lucas said

"No it wasn't, my stomach hurts now you loser" Brooke said

"Nice insult" Lucas said sarcastically

"I hate you" Brooke said

"No you don't, you love me" Lucas said

"You wish" Brooke told him.

"So what are we gonna tell him?" Lucas asked

"The truth about everything. Whatever he asks, we'll tell him the truth. He deserves that." Brooke said.

"Did you find out why Jake was gonna kill you?" Lucas asked

"Yea. He's all upset because I told Jenny about sex" Brooke said

"You did what? Brooke she's too young to know about sex." Lucas said

"Well she asked and I told her. And you are never too young to know about sex. Plus I had to corrupt Jenny, I need a mini me." Brooke said

"I don't think the world is ready for another Brooke." Lucas laughed

"Whatever, so what did you guys do today?" Brooke asked

"Played with Mouth and Skillz at the Rivercourt." Lucas said

"I haven't seen them in so long" Brooke said

"Really? You should of seen their faces when I told them Jason was my son. It was priceless" Lucas said

"What they say?" Brooke asked

"Well Mouth was like she's after your money, how do you know that the kid is yours. Then dad was like Brooke wouldn't lie about something like that. Then Skillz said something about you being butt naked in the back of dads car offering a threesome." Jason said as he came into the living room drying his hair with a towel. Brooke was laughing so hard it hurt

"What's a threesome?" Jason asked

"That was like the fastest shower known to man." Lucas said changing the subject.

"I took a fast shower because I wanna know about my other dad. Why isn't he here with us?" Jason asked

"He's not here because he did something bad to me. And Lucas and I don't want you to see him anymore." Brooke said

"But why can't I see him? He didn't do anything to me, it's not fair." Jason told them

"Jas, Aiden is the reason that you have the memory loss. He was so mad at your mother, he hit you really hard on the head. And we don't feel comfortable with you seeing him." Lucas said gently

"I don't care. I don't remember all of that. All that I remember is that he is my father. The father that took me to baseball games and to the park. And when I couldn't sleep, we'd talk about stupid things until I fell asleep. Why should I be punished?" Jason cried

"Oh sweetie, your right. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel about this. I was only thinking about my feelings. You can talk to Aiden if you want." Brooke told him

"Really?" Jason asked

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas said, but didn't wait for her to answer. He pulled her into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked

"What was what?" Brooke said

" 'you can talk to Aiden if you want' Brooke you didn't even ask me if I was ok with that." Lucas said

"I'm sorry but he's right. Just because we don't want Jason around Aiden doesn't mean we can take away the only father Jason ever knew." Brooke said

"I don't care Brooke, he put Jason in the hospital. Who knows what he will do to him next time." Lucas tried to make her see where he was coming from.

"I know that Lucas. Ok let me put it to you this way, how did you feel when your mother told you that she didn't want Keith around you after the accident?" Brooke said

"Brooke..." Lucas said

"You still wanted Keith in your life because he was your father figure and you loved him. You knew the accident wasn't entirely his fault, yes he had been drinking but the other car smashed into you." Brooke said

" I understand where your coming from, but I don't want Jason in any danger" Lucas said

"Ok, just because I said that Jason could see him, doesn't mean that I'm gonna let Jason be alone with him." Brooke said

"Ok, he can see Aiden." Lucas finally caved

"I knew you would see things my way." Brooke laughed as they walked back into the living room.

"So what's the verdict?" Jason asked, Brooke looked at him like he was crazy

"We watched Law and Order last night" Lucas explained

"Oh...you can see Aiden when ever you want." Brooke said. Jason ran over to her and hugged her

"Thanks...I love you mom." Jason said. Brooke waited so long for him to tell her that and now it finally happened, she hugged him tighter

"I love you to babe" Brooke said

"Hey I helped with the decision making to." Lucas said'

"I love you to dad." Jason said as he hugged Lucas

"Now, I have two dad's. More birthday and Christmas presents or me. Can I go call Jenny?" Jason said

"Sure" Brooke laughed at him as he ran to his room. " He really is my child...Are you sure your ok with him seeing Aiden?" Brooke asked

"If it makes him happy, then I'm happy." Lucas said

"Great" Brooke said

"Everything is gonna be good from now on." Lucas said

"Broody don't jinx it. Every time someone says something like that, a psycho attacks" Brooke said seriously

"Ok, speaking of psycho, are you gonna go out with Jonathan the psycho stalker again?" Lucas laughed

"No, he really crept me out. It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. But I want to meet a nice guy, who's not obsessed with you." Brooke said

"Cheery, I have to get something off my chest." Lucas said, deciding that now was the time to tell her how he felt.

"What is it?" Brooke asked

"Now might not be the right time, but I never have right timing when I have to tell you important stuff..." Lucas rambled

"Your not pregnant are you?" Brooke asked

"Yea Brooke, I'm pregnant with Michael Jackson's baby" Lucas said

"Ewww, that's disgusting Broody." Brooke made a face

"Then let me tell you what I have to say." Lucas said

"Then just spit it out and tell me what you have to..." Brooke said but was cut off by Lucas

"I'm still in love with you." Lucas spat out

"huh?" Brooke was confused

"I know that this is kind of sudden but I had to tell you. Brooke, I never really stopped loving you. It's always been you, no one else even compared. I know we had a lot of bad times but we also had a lot of good times." Lucas said

"Lucas...this is too much, why are you telling me this?" Brooke said

"Because I want us to be together. I want to forget all of the bullshit from the past and start a future together." Lucas said.

"I have to get outta here" Brooke said as she grabbed her coat and walked towards the front door.

"So your just gonna leave. This is exactly like last time. Why don't you stay so we can talk about this." Lucas said

"I'm sorry" Brooke said as she walked out the door.

"Unbelievable" Lucas said out loud. Lucas looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little after 8 pm. Then his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Lucas said

"Hey Luke, Just calling to check in on you." Nathan said

"I'm fine" Lucas said

"You sound like shit man, wassup with you? Is everything ok?" Nathan asked

"Remember when you asked me if Brooke felt the same way?" Lucas said

"Yea."

"She doesn't" Lucas said

"I'm sorry man. That's her loss. Do you wanna talk about it?" Nathan said

"Not right now man, I'll talk to you when we come back to California." Lucas said

"Ok, talk to you later"

"Bye Nate" Lucas said before he hung up. Lucas layed down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"I mean, who the hell does he think he is?" Brooke yelled into the phone, she was sitting in her car in the driveway " He can't possibly expect everything to be ok just because he tells me that he loves me."

"Why not"

"Because it's not that simple" Brooke said

"Yes it is, your the one who is making things complicated. Tell me something, do you love him?"

Brooke didn't say anything

"Exactly! Do you want to be miserable the rest of your life?"

"No" Brooke answered

"Well that's what your gonna be if you don't tell him how you really feel"

"We won't work, we never do" Brooke said

"Then go back in the house, tell him that. Break his heart again. Are you willing to risk loseing Lucas?"

"Yes." Brooke said

"Ok, fine. I can't make you do what you don't want to do. I support you no matter what, even if your ruining your chance of happiness."

"Oh gee, thanks Peyt" Brooke said sarcastically

Your welcome. Call me in the morning to let me know what happens" Peyton said

"Ok P.Sawyer, talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, just think about what I said a little longer before you go break his heart" Peyton said

"I'm not changing my mind"

"Ok...I'll talk to you later...bye"

"Bye Peyt." Brooke said before she closed her cell phone.

Lucas and Jason were in the kitchen eating sandwiches. Jason was waiting up for Brooke so that he could say good night, but he was so sleepy. It was almost midnight.

"Jason, your using your sandwich as a pillow. Why don't you go to bed, you can talk to your mother in the morning" Lucas told him

"ok, good night" Jason said as he walked to his room. He fell fast asleep. Lucas cleaned up the kitchen and was about to go to bed, but then he heard the house phone ring.

"Hello?"

There was no reply

"Hello?"

The person was breathing into the phone

"Ok nice talking to you to." Lucas said

Then the person hung up the phone

'Ok that was weird' Lucas thought to himself. He saw the front door open, Brooke came back into he house and looked at him. Lucas turned away from her and began to walk to his room.

"Lucas wait, can I please talk to you" Brooke said. Lucas turned and looked at her

"I really don't feel like talking to you right now, I'm tired." Lucas said

"You don't have to talk, all you have to do is listen." Brooke told him

"Fine" Lucas said as he sat on the couch. Brooke sat on the coffee table directly in front of him

"Let me start off by saying I'm sorry for walking out on you. You were telling me your feelings and it was wrong for me to walk out the way I did." Brooke started "I know it was probably hard for you to tell me that and I appreciate your honesty. But I don't think I can give my heart to you again."

"Brooke, I learned from my mistakes. I will never hurt you again. I am ready and willing to prove to you that my feelings are sincere." Lucas said

"You don't understand how hard it is to give your heart back to the person who smashed it in the first place." Brooke said

"I do know what it feels like, or are you forgetting the whole Chris Keller thing" Lucas yelled

"Ok your right. But we have Jason to worry about now. If we don't work he will get hurt also. And I don't think my heart can handle anymore pain, especially after what Aiden did." Brooke said

"Ok Brooke, whatever you say. I guess friendship is the only thing that we are ever good at. Look, I'm tired and I'm going to bed" Lucas said as he got off the couch and began to walk to his room.

"But I'm willing to take the risk" Brooke said. Lucas turned around slowly.

"What?" Lucas wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"I want you Lucas. It's always been you, even Aiden knew that it was you that I really wanted to be with." Brooke said. Lucas walked over to Brooke and stood in front of her

"But you were just talking about how we wouldn't work." Lucas said

"I know, and I'm not promising that this will be easy. But I will do anything to make and keep you happy. Plus I had to throw you off a little" Brooke laughed

"That's mean." Lucas said

"I know, now shut up and kiss me" Brooke laughed

"I think I can do that" Lucas said as he pulled Brooke into his arms and kissed her passionately.

_I didn't realize that i waited so long to update, Again I am sorry for that. But if I didn't give myself some time to calm down from my family issues then Lucas and Brooke wouldn't of had a happy ending. I also want to say thanks for all of your support and sympathy for me. So thank you for being patient with me, I hope you continue to read and review. Thanx...Chad'sBrucas!_


	12. All or Nothing

Brooke and Lucas were both laying in bed. Brooke was awake but Lucas was still asleep. Brooke was staring at Lucas and playing with his hair until he finally woke up and smiled at her.

"Hey pretty girl. How long have you been up?" Lucas asked

"I don't know, maybe for about 5 minutes." Brooke said

"You were watching me sleep? Look who's the psycho now." Lucas laughed

"I'm not! You just looked so cute sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. And the whole unshaven look really works for you." Brooke said

"Your crazy you know that right" Lucas said

"I know." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas

"What time is it?" Lucas asked finally breaking the kiss

"Let me see." Brooke said as she got her jeans that were laying on the floor. She took her cell phone out of her pocket. "It's 2:15." Brooke said

"Shit, I was supposed to be at the cafe an hour ago, I didn't usually sleep this late." Lucas said as he got out of bed searching for his cloths.

"Well if we weren't up all night doing what we were doing, you would of woken up on time." Brooke laughed

"It's your fault. I'm gonna go take a shower and head straight for the cafe, my mom is going to kill me." Lucas said

"Why does she want to see you?" Brooke asked

"The last time I saw her was the first day we got here. She said she wanted to spend some time with her only child." Lucas explained

"Aww, how sweet. Call me later?" Brooke said

"Of course" Lucas said as he gave her another kiss.

"I love you Broody boy."

"I love you to Cheery" Lucas said as he left Brooke's room. Brooke laid back down with a smile on her face, and fell back asleep.

It was now 3pm and Brooke's cell phone was ringing

"Hello?" Brooke said

"I thought I told you to call me this morning." Peyton said

"Peyt, I was asleep, and I wasn't gonna wake up just to call you." Brooke said as she sat up in bed.

"Ok, so how did it go."

"It went ok I guess." Brooke said

"How badly did Lucas take the news?" Peyton asked

"He took it quite well actually." Brooke said

"Huh? Wait I'm confused. He was ok with the fact that you turned him down?" Peyton said

"No he was ok with the fact that I told him that i was in love with him to. And I wanted to have a relationship with him." Brooke said. Then all she heard was excited screaming.

"Haley owes me a 100 bucks" Peyton said

"What?" Brooke asked

"I called Haley last night, after I hung up with you. I said that you would realize that I was right and tell Luke how you really feel. And Haley said that you are too stubborn to admit your real feelings to him" Peyton explained

"I can't believe you guys" Brooke said "You both make me sick" Brooke laughed

"What made you change your mind?" Peyton asked

"When I was sitting in the car, I was thinking about what you said about being willing to risk losing him. And I realized that I wasn't ready to do that. I wanted to always have him in my life, I can't live without him." Brooke said

"Awww, I'm so happy for you B." Peyton said "What did he say after you told him?" Peyton said

"Well we didn't really talk that much after I told him I was willing to give it another shot." Brooke said

"Wow, is that why you woke up so late? You guys are nasty." Peyton laughed

"Well what did you expect, I'm Brooke for goodness sake." Brooke laughed.

"Your right about that. I have to go, I have to take Jenny to the doctor." Peyton said

"Ok, talk to you later" Brooke said

"Bye" Peyton said before she hung up the phone. Brooke got out of bed and decided to see what Jason was up to. When she walked into the living room, Jason was playing Xbox.

"Hey Jas"

"Hi mom. I waited up for you as long as I could last night, but I got really sleepy, so I went to sleep." Jason said still paying attention to the game.

"It's ok, I got in pretty late. Do you want something to eat?" Brooke said

"Your not cooking are you?" Jason said with the look of horror in his eyes.

"Hell no, were gonna order something" Brooke said

"Thank God" Jason said. Brooke picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Brooke laughed and Jason just laughed with her.

Lucas pulled up to the cafe and ran inside and saw Karen at the counter.

"Mom, I'm so sorry that I'm late." Lucas said

"Lucas, you are over 2 hours late. You didn't even call." Karen said as she hugged Lucas

"I'm sorry about that to. I woke up pretty late." Lucas explained

"What were you doing? Playing with Jason all night?" Karen asked

"No, I was playing with Brooke all night." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"Lucas, there are some things that you're not supposed to tell your mother." Karen said "I just hope that you were careful. The last time you two slept together, she ended up pregnant. And I don't think having one night stands are good Lucas, I mean she is still a married woman."

"But it wasn't just a one night stand. Brooke and I have decided to give us another shot." Lucas said

"Oh I'm so happy for you, I always knew that you were ment for each other. But just take things slowly, I don't want either of you to get hurt again." Karen said as she hugged her son again.

"How about we go sit down and talk" Lucas suggested. Karen and Lucas went and took a seat at the table.

"Ok, enough about your love life. Are you taking care of your heart Lucas? Are you taking your heart medication?" Karen asked

"Yes, you don't have to worry." Lucas reassured her

"I just don't want a repeat of what happend in high school." Karen said

"I'm taking care of myself. I promise." Lucas said. "So where is Andy?"

"Teaching at the collage again. He'll be here for dinner though." Karen said

"Oh, I should see him before we leave tomorrow." Lucas said

"You, Brooke and Jason should join me and Andy for dinner tonight." Karen suggested

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea" Lucas said "So are you ready to spend the day with me?" Lucas asked

"If I must." Karen laughed as Lucas escorted Karen out of the cafe.

Brooke was sitting on the couch, watching 'All My Children' that she had TiVo'd. The door bell rang and se sighed in annoyance. She put it on pause and thought it was the Chinese food she had ordered.

"It's about time. Jason the food's here." Brooke yelled. She opened the door and saw that it wasn't the Chinese food, it was Jonathan.

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry that I just dropped by without calling." Jonathan said shyly.

"It's ok, um...I meant to call you, but I've been busy." Brooke said

"Understandable. So, are you gonna invite me in or are we gonna stand here and talk." Jonathan laughed

"Sorry, come in." She said as she moved from the doorway so Jonathan could come in.

"Mom, I thought the Chinese was here." Jason said

"Yea, I thought it was to, but it's Jonathan" Brooke told him.

"Hey Jason, how are you?" Jonathan asked nicely

"Ok, I guess. I'll be in my room." Jason said as he went back into his room.

"So do you want to come out with me tonight?" Jonathan asked hopefully

"I can't, I'm leaving to go back to California tomorrow." Brooke said

"Oh, maybe I could come to California. I need a vacation anyway." Jonathan said

"You don't have to do that. I mean we just met." Brooke said

"I know but I want to get to know you better." Jonathan said as he inched closer to her.

"Listen, Lucas and I have decided to give our relationship another shot." Brooke said

"So you don't want to date me anymore? What does he have that I don't have?" Jonathan asked

"My heart" Brooke said. 'Plus he's not a crazy psycho' Brooke thought." I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Yea, whatever." He mumbled

"Maybe we could still be friends" Brooke said. She felt bad for the guy, she didn't know why, but she did. Jonathan looked at her and let out a small laugh and walked out of the house slamming the door.

"Ok." Brooke said to herself a little confused by Jonathan's behavior. Then the door bell rang again.

"Finally, the food is here." Jason said as he came running to the front door.

"Well I had fun today." Lucas said to his mother.

"Yea I had fun too. If fun means watching my son sign autographs all day long then yea, I had fun." Karen said

"It wasn't all day." Lucas said as they walked into Karen's house.

"I know I over exaggerated a little but I'm still not used to you being famous." Karen said

"Neither am I, but I couldn't turn them away." Lucas explained

"Alright, I'm gonna go start dinner. Do you have anything you want in particular?" Karen asked

"Whatever you make is good mom, you pick." Lucas said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Thanks" Karen said as she went into the kitchen. Lucas put his cell phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hey Sexy, It's about time you called." Brooke said

"I know, but I was with my mom all day." Lucas said

"Oh yea. So what's up?" Brooke asked

"Are you busy tonight?" Lucas asked

"Yea. Actually I am." Brooke said

"Oh really?" Lucas said

"Yea, I have this date with this hot basketball player, who I have to have crazy sex with later." Brooke laughed

"Oh, I just wanted to invite you to dinner with me, Mom and Andy but if your busy, I understand" Lucas said

"Humm, let me think. Hot crazy sex with a basketball player, or dinner with old people." Brooke joked

"Tough choice." Lucas laughed

"What time is dinner?" Brooke said

"At 7:30" Lucas said

"See you there." Brooke said

"Ok. I love you Brooke." Lucas said

"I love you to babe." Brooke said

"Hey Mom, Brooke called you old" Lucas yelled to his mother, right before he hung up on Brooke.

"You know I can't stand your father sometimes." Brooke said to Jason as she walked into the kitchen.

"Which one?" Jason asked

"Both of them" Brooke said

Lucas laughed as he hung up on Brooke and Karen walked over to him.

"What did you say Lucas?" Karen asked

"I said Brooke called you old." Lucas said, and Karen slapped him on the back of the head lightly

"She did not." Karen said

"She did so." Lucas said holding the back of his head. Then the phone started to ring. "See that's her calling back right now to make an excuse of why she said what she said."

"Hello?" Lucas said. But there was silence. Karen left the room

"Hello" Lucas asked again. He looked at the caller ID and saw that the number was blocked.

"Hello?" Lucas said one final time. Then the line went dead.

"So what did Brooke have to say?" Karen asked once she returned

"that wasn't Brooke. I've been getting these weird calls lately." Lucas replied.

"Well, why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner. Andy should be here any minute." Karen said.

"Alright." Lucas said

It was now 7:30 and Brooke, Lucas, Jason, Karen and Andy all had dinner. They talked, laughed, and cried because it was their last day in Tree Hill. The next day they got on a plane and headed back to California.

It's been a couple of days since they returned to California and Brooke, Lucas and Jason were getting ready to go meet Aiden

before his therapy session.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?" Brooke asked as she walked into the bedroom that she now shared with Lucas.

"Yea. But I'm not sure I want to do this." Lucas confessed

"I know it's kind of awkward. I mean, I'm taking my boyfriend to meet my husband." Brooke laughed

Lucas laughed a little to "Ok, I'm gonna go get Jason." Lucas said

"Ok, Kiss first." Brooke said. Lucas walked over to her and kissed her sweetly. He smiled at her, and walked out of their bedroom.

Once they got to the therapist office, Jason got really quiet.

"Jas, are you ok?" Lucas asked

Yea, I'm fine" Jason replied quickly

"Liar. Are you nervous?" Brooke said as she hugged him.

"A little." Jason admitted. Once they were in the office, they saw Adien sitting in the waiting room. Once Aiden saw them he stood up and walked over to them. He looked at his wife and his son. Then he looked at Lucas, he still didn't like him.

"Hey Brooke" Aiden said. Brooke just nodded her head. Aiden looked at his son. "How are you Jason?" Aiden asked. Lucas just shook his head in disgust. Jason just looked at him, then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Aiden. After about a few seconds, Jason let go.

"Lucas." Aiden said, finally acknowledging him.

"Aiden." Lucas said right back.

"OK, now that everyone is acquainted, we can move right along." Brooke said trying to break the tension.

"I agree" Aiden said as he sat down and waited for the doctor to come. Aiden started to talk to Jason while Lucas talked to Brooke.

"So how long are you gonna be here?" Lucas asked

"I have no idea. Why? Are you gonna miss me?" Brooke said seductively

"No, I'll just call one of my other girlfriends to keep me company." Lucas said

"Ok, that's fine with me. You can have as many girlfriends as you want." Brooke said

"Oh really." Lucas said

"Yup. I won't be one of them." Brooke said.

"Alright, alright. I'll give them up so I can be with you." Lucas said

"I thought you would see it my way." Brooke said as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, I better go. Me and Jason have some male bonding to do. Just call me and let me know what time to pick you up." Lucas told her.

"Ok, see you later Jason." Brooke said. Jason walked over to Brooke and hugged her.

"Bye Mom." Jason said as he walked to the door. Lucas hugged Brooke goodbye and just looked at Aiden.

"Hey dad" Jason said. Both Lucas and Aiden turned their heads to look at him

Jason looked at Aiden and said "Bye." Aiden smiled and said bye to him. Lucas looked a little hurt and walked out with Jason by his side.

Now Brooke and Aiden were left alone.

"So... I guess it's safe to say that you got back together with Lucas." Aiden finally said after minutes of silence.

"Yea, I am." Brooke said not looking at him.

"You could of at least waited until we get divorced. Hell, were not even legally separated yet." Aiden said

"Excuse me? You have NO right to tell me what I can and can't do. You are the one who basically pushed me into being with Lucas." Brooke said. Shocked that he would even say that. "I don't care if we are separated legally or not. Were over Aiden."

"Ok. I'm sorry alright. I shouldn't of said that. But it's hard watching the woman you love be with another man." Aiden said

Brooke was about to respond but was cut off by the psychologist coming. Dr. Andrew Garcia walked into the waiting area.

"I guess you two are Mr. and Mrs. Michaels?" Dr. Garcia said

"Yea." Aiden answered

"Follow me please." He said as they walked into his office. Brooke and Aiden both took a seat on the little couch, with Brooke trying to stay as far away as possible.

"Ok, now lets get started. What seems to be the problem? Why are you here today?" He asked them both

"Well, I'm not the one with the problem. He is. And I'm here today because I promised I would be." Brooke said bitterly. All she wanted to do right now was be at home with Lucas and Jason.

"Ok. Aiden, why are you here?" Dr. Garcia asked

"I am Bi Polar and I need help. I'm on the medication and they told me I need to see a psychologist." Aiden said

"I have here in my notes that says that one of your main problems is your marriage. Is that correct." Dr. Garcia asked

"Yes." Aiden said quietly. He still couldn't get over what he had done to Brooke and Jason.

"Brooke, would you care to elaborate on that." Dr. Garcia asked

"No." Brooke said simply

"It would help if you talk about what's going on." Dr. Garcia said

"Fine. What do you want me to say. That we had a pretty good marriage. You know, the occasional argument here and there but nothing too serious. But up until a couple of months ago, he started hitting me." Brooke said

"I wish I could take it back, I really do. I wish I didn't have this stupid disease." Aiden said

"I know you do. But do you know how hard it is for me to even look at you, without thinking about what you did" Brooke yelled, both of them forgetting the doctor was there.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to realized that you were still in love with your ex-boyfriend, the whole time we were together." Aiden said. Everyone got quiet. Brooke was about to say something but the doctor stopped her.

"So when did you first realize this?" Dr. Garcia asked

I kind of always known, but it got confirmed the night I proposed." Aiden started

_**Flashback:**_

_Brooke was sitting in her room looking in the closet for something, and that's when she came across her high school year book. She was looking through it and saw pictures of her, Peyton, and Haley while they were at a basketball game, cheering the team on.Then she saw pictures of the basketball team, including Nathan and Lucas. She continued to look through the year book and stopped at the page for 'Cutest Couples' and her a Lucas' picture was on there. Brooke started to cry, she missed him so much._

_Just then Aiden walked into their bedroom._

_"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" Aiden asked, immediately going over to her._

_"It's nothing" Brooke replied while she closed the year book so he couldn't see it._

_"Then why are you crying?" Aiden asked._

_"I was just thinking about stuff." Brooke replied_

_"About Lucas right?" Aiden asked. Brooke nodded her head. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was hurt._

_"I'm sorry, I can't help it sometimes. And every time I look at Jason, I see him." Brooke said as she wiped away more tears._

_**I know when he's been on your mind**_

_**That distant look is in your eyes **_

_**I thought with time you'd realize **_

_**It's over, over **_

_"Brooke, how can we move forward if you keep looking in the past?" Aiden said to her_

_"I'm not. It's just that sometimes I wish..." Brooke started but stopped_

_"You wish what? That I was Him." Aiden said_

_"No! Of course not. It's not like that." Brooke said_

_"Oh really? Your letting the memories of him come between us. You and Lucas have been over for a long time. I just don't understand how he is our major issue." Aiden said_

_**It's not the way I choose to live **_

_**And something some where's got to give **_

_**As sharing this relationship gets older, older **_

_**You know I'd fight for you **_

_**But how I can fight someone who isn't even there **_

_"Your making him an issue. I can't help but sometimes think about Lucas. For god's sake I have his son. I thought you understood that." Brooke yelled_

_"I did. But I feel like I'm losing you. We don't even talk like we used to. All we do is argue, and sometimes I feel like you want me because you have nothing else better to do and you need someone for Jason to look up to as a father. And it's not fair that I am just your back up." Aiden yelled_

_"I don't want you just because I have nothing else to do. I love you, and I am not using you as a back up." Brooke said. She didn't know he felt that way._

_**There are times it seems to me **_

_**I'm sharing you with memories **_

_**I feel it in my heart **_

_**But I don't show it, show it **_

_**And then there's times you look at me **_

_**As though I'm all that you can see **_

_**Those times I don't believe it's right **_

_**I know it, know it **_

_"I don't want you to feel that way. But you just have to understand that Lucas will always be apart of me because of Jason." Brooke said_

_"I understand that, but I can't help but to think that if given the chance, you would be with Lucas instead if me. If your still in love with him, we don't have a chance" Aiden said._

_Brooke didn't know what to say. She still did have feelings for Lucas, but she also loved Aiden. She doesn't want to hut him by telling him the truth about her feelings for Lucas, even though she knew that he knew_

_**'Cause you and I**_

_**Could lose it all if you've got no more room **_

_**No room inside for me in your life**_

_**'Cause I want it all **_

_**Or nothing at all **_

_**There's no where left to fall **_

_**It's now or never**_

_**Is it all **_

_**Or are we just friends **_

_**Is this how it ends **_

_**With a simple telephone call **_

_**You leave me here with nothing at all **_

_I want you, and only you. You mean everything to me, and I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything or anyone. And if I have to reassure you everyday of my feelings for you then that's what I'll do. Because I don't' want you to feel like that anymore." Brooke said as she walked over to him and hugged him. Aiden buried his face in her hair and smiled, happy that she wanted him and not Lucas._

_"Marry me" Aiden whispered. Brooke pulled back for him._

_"What?" She asked_

_"Marry me. Let make us official" Aiden said_

_Brooke smiled and kissed him. "Yes I'll marry you." _

_Aiden pulled out a small box. opened it, pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger._

_"I love you " Aiden said._

_"I love you to." Brooke said as she admired her engagement ring._

_**End flashback**_

After the session ended Brooke and Aiden walked out of the office.

"thank you for coming with me today." Aiden said

"Your welcome." Brooke said

"And I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean start with you." Aiden apologized

"It's ok."

"So I guess I'll see you around." Aiden said

"yea." Brooke said. Aiden turned around and walked out of the building. Brooke pulled out her cell phone and called Lucas to come pick her up.

Couple of days later

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She was looking under the sink for it. She knew she brought it, but now she can't find it. After a few minutes of looking under the sink she looked in the medicine cabinet and found what she was looking for.

She opened the box and read the directions. After following the instructions, she waited a few minutes until the results came.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and looked at the stick. It was positive. She was pregnant.

_I am so sorry for the long, over due update. First my computer was broken so I had to wait to get it fixed. Then my mother decided she wanted to move, so we drove cross country to Arizona. That was the longest 4 days in my life. I don't even want to look at another car. LOL But I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I really was lazy with this chapter. I wrote in in 2 days so it may not be any good. But review anyway ummm...Oh, the next chapter will be set a couple of months into the future and I'm sorry again for the long wait. And if you have any questions feel free to ask!_

_Chad'sBrucas_


	13. How Do I Tell You?

_Hey, I want to say thanks to my Beta Laurene for helping me wiht the story...I know i said that this would be set a few months into the future but I changed my mind, sry. So plz dnt be confused. _

"I know what you're thinking, OK. And I know we just got together and it's way too soon but..." she takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant...No that won't work" Brooke began to pace in her office.

"Hey guess what... Did you know I was pregnant?" Brooke shook her head at herself. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. Her phone ringing interrupted her.

"Brooke Michaels speaking" Brooke said distractedly.

"Hey, what's with the formal greeting?" Peyton laughed. Brooke looked at the phone and saw that it wasn't her work phone; it was her cell phone.

"Hey Peyton, I was just busy. What's up?" Brooke asked

"Oh my God. It's Haley. I can't take anymore more of her and Nathan's problems. She tells me everything. And some things, I didn't even need to hear. If you know what I mean" Peyton laughed

"Yea, that's great Peyton." Brooke said, not paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. Jake jumped off a cliff and died." Peyton said.

"That's wonderful, I can't believe it." Brooke said, staring off into space.

"Hello! Earth to Brooke. What's going on with you?" Peyton asked

"It's nothing. I'm just really busy." Brooke replied.

"No, something is definitely wrong with you. I'm coming over now." Peyton said, as she hung up on Brooke. Brooke didn't even notice.

After about 30 minutes, Peyton bounded into Brooke's office with Jenny in tow.

"Aunt Brookie!" Jenny yelled as she went over to her desk and hugged her Aunt.

"Hey Jen." Brooke said as she hugged her. "Peyt, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"What's going on with you? You never ignore me unless I pissed you off. So what's up?" asked a concerned Peyton.

"It's nothing." Brooke lied

"Brooke Penelope Davis." Peyton said sternly

"Ouch, no need for the full name P. Sawyer." Brooke said

"Then tell me what's going on." Peyton said kneeling in front of Brooke. Jenny imitated her mothers actions.

"Yea Aunt Brooke, what's da matter?" Jenny asked

Brooke laughed. "How about we go out for ice cream?" Peyton gave Brooke a look. Jenny screamed in excitement.

"We'll talk about it once we're out. I don't want to talk about it in front of Jenny." Brooke said. Peyton nodded her head.

Once they were out, they walked to the park so Jenny could play.

"So spill it B. What's got you acting this way? Does it have to do with Aidan? Or Lucas? Oh my god, what did Lucas do? I'm gonna kick his ass..." Peyton began to ramble.

"Since when have you been the rambling one? That's my job." Brooke laughed. "Plus it's both something Lucas and I did." Brooke said touching her stomach. Peyton's eyes got wide.

"Oh my god. That's why you've been bitchier than usual." Peyton said.

"Hey!" Brooke said as she hit Peyton lightly on the arm.

"I'm so happy for you." Peyton gushed as she hugged her best friend.

"I wish I could be as happy as you." Brooke said

"Wait how could you not be happy? You'll have another Brucas kid running around...Wait, now that I think about it, that wouldn't be good." Peyton joked

"I want to be happy but I'm in the process of a divorce, living with my new boyfriend and son, who has lost his memory. Plus, I'm not looking forward to getting fat again. And the stretch marks… Don't even get me started with those. What if Lucas isn't ready for a child?" Brooke rambled.

"Whoa, slow down, take a breath. It's OK" Peyton said as she comforted Brooke.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Brooke cried onto Peyton's shoulder.

"Everything will be OK. Jason will get his memory back. I can't help with the fat thing, but for stretch marks, we'll buy you lots and lots of cocoa butter." Peyton and Brooke both laughed.

"And this will give Lucas a chance to experience everything with you. It will be a chance to give this new baby what he didn't have a chance to give to Jason." Peyton finished, wiping away Brooke's tears.

"When did you become so wise?" Brooke asked

"I've always been. No one ever pays attention to me." answered Peyton.

"Right." Brooke said sarcastically.

"But I mean it, what ever you need, I'm here for you." Peyton said

"OK. How about you get pregnant, so we can go through this together." Brooke said excitedly.

"Not a fat chance in hell. Let me rephrase my statement. Whatever you need, within reason, I'm here for you."

"You're such a bitch." Brooke laughed

"Ooh. Aunt Brooke said a bad word." Jenny said. They all laughed

"Hey are you ready to go?" Peyton asked

"Yeah." Jenny responded.

"OK kiddo, lets go" Peyton said as she watched Jenny walk ahead of her and Brooke.

Brooke linked arms with Peyton and began to walk.

"Thanks Peyton, for everything." Brooke said

No problem. Now that we are done with your problem, can we talk about mine?" Peyton asked

"Sure." said Brooke.

"Haley and Nathan. They are together one minute and then just friends the next. I'm about to strangle them both." Peyton said. "I thought that drama was supposed to end after high school."

"You thought wrong. Especially with the gang from Tree Hill." Brooke laughed as they continued to walk behind Jenny.

When Peyton got home, she walked into her bedroom and saw Jake.

"Hey Peyt. Where did you and Jenny run off to today?" Jake asked

"To Brooke's office. She was acting weird so I went to go see her." Peyton replied

"Is she OK?"

"Yea, she's fine. She's just pregnant."

"She's what?"

"Pregnant, knocked up, with child, bun in the oven, expecting... I can't think of anymore." Peyton laughed as she lay down on the bed.

"That's great, how did Lucas take it?" Jake asked

"She didn't tell him yet."

"I'm happy for her." Jake said

"Do you know what she asked me? She asked me to get pregnant so we could go through it together." Peyton said

Jake laughed hysterically. "And what did you say?"

"I said hell no, but now that I think about it..." Peyton drifted off.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked her. Things were about to get serious.

"Nothing" Peyton answered.

"Come on, tell me what you're thinking." Jake pleaded.

"I want a baby Jake" Peyton said.

"Peyton, I don't think that's a good idea." said Jake skeptically.

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

"Because everything is finally over with Nikki and all that crap. Plus we already have Jenny."

"I know but I wanna go through the process of having my own child. Not that I don't think of Jenny as my own. But I didn't get huge and get to yell at you for getting me pregnant or feel the baby's first kick." Peyton said. "It will be something we created. And I'm sure Jenny would love a little brother or sister."

Jake looked very pensive, but then he smiled.

"OK, lets do it." he said.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Anything for you. I want you happy, I like seeing a smile on your face." Jake said

Peyton walked over to him and began to kiss him.

"I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you too, Peyt." Jake answered as he continued to kiss her.

"Oh my god P. Sawyer that's great." Brooke yelled into the phone. Jake smiled when he heard her.

"Brooke I can hear you, you don't have to scream." Peyton told her. Peyton held the phone away from her ear. She was cleaning the kitchen when she told Brooke the news.

"I am so happy. Now you have to tell Lucas." Brooke said

"Why? You haven't told him that you're pregnant yet." Peyton heard the doorbell ring and Jake went to answer it.

" I know but when you tell him about you, you could just say 'by the way, Brooke is pregnant.' That would be perfect." Brooke said

"No, I am not telling your boyfriend that you're pregnant." Peyton said

"Fine. I'll do it all by myself. I bet Tutor girl would do it for me." Brooke said.

"Goodbye" Peyton laughed as she hung up on Brooke.

Just as Peyton turned around, She came face to face with Lucas.

"Whose girlfriend is pregnant?" Lucas asked

"Um...you don't know him. What are you doing here Luke?" Peyton asked. Praying he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Dropping Jason off. Didn't Jake tell you I was bringing him over?" Lucas asked.

"No he must have forgot. Is he staying the night?" Peyton asked

"Yes." Lucas answered.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." Peyton said

"Okay." Lucas said walking back into the living room.

"I'll see you later buddy." Lucas said to Jason, who was already playing on the PlayStation 2 with Jake.

"Ok Dad, see you later." Jason said as he paused the game to hug Lucas.

Once Lucas left, Jake felt someone hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jake asked rubbing his head.

"You knew I was on the phone with Brooke talking about baby stuff and you didn't give me a heads up." Peyton said

"Oh, sorry. I kind of got distracted. Jason had this game and I really wanted to play. I wasn't thinking about you and her talking about her being pregnant." Jake defended himself

"My mom is having a baby?" Both adults looked at him. They forgot he was even in the room.

"Oops." Jake said

"Yes she is, but she didn't tell your dad yet." Peyton said

"Which one?" Jason asked

"Neither of them. So just relax and you can ask your mom about it when you get home tomorrow." Peyton said

"Okay." Jason replied.

Nathan and Lucas were walking in the mall with baseball caps and sunglasses on.

"This is so typical." Nathan said

"What is?" Lucas asked

"Celebrities walking through a crowded place with dark sunglasses and hats." Nathan replied.

"Well at least no one has recognized us yet." Lucas answered.

"What are we even here for anyway?" Nathan asked

"You wanted to get away from Haley and I came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Lucas said. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Nathan began his side of the story.

"...Then she tried to throw a lamp at my face." Nathan finally finished

"I'm surprised she didn't do more than that." Lucas said

"What? You agree with that maniac?" Nathan asked

"Yea, that was a dick move on your part." Lucas commented.

"All I said was that I'm not sure we can be a couple again."

"You said this before or after you slept with her?" Nathan didn't respond

"My point exactly. You have to fix it. If you want to be with her, then be with her. If not, don't play with her emotions." Lucas said "Or it's just gonna get worse."

They walked in silence for a while.As Lucas and Nathan were walking towards Panda Express, Lucas noticed a jewelry store in the corner of his eye. He began to walk towards the store.

Nathan noticed this, and asked " What are you doing? I thought we were getting some food?"

"Yeah, We are. I just want to look around for a few minutes, I'll meet you there." Lucas said.

"Okay..." Nathan said skeptically as he began to walk away. He took one last glance into the store and noticed Lucas eyeing something special.

_I know this chapter was kind of short sorry bout that. Anyway, some people ahve told me aout the California Law. I didn't know so forgive me. If you want me to go back and fix it and change the story then tell me. If not then tell me to continue._


	14. Roller Coaster

Lucas walked over to the food court and saw Nathan sitting at a table. Lucas went over to the table and sat across from Nathan.

"What the hell were you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, I just saw something in the store." Lucas said as he started eating the food that Nathan ordered him.

"Well did you get anything?" Nathan asked as he looked to see if Lucas had a bag with him.

"Yeah." Lucas responded.

"Well what did you get?" Nathan asked.

Lucas pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened it and showed him the diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my God. This is so sudden. Yes, I'll marry you." Nathan joked, "But seriously, are you really going to do that? Don't you think you should wait?"

"Wait for what? We already live together; she is the mother of my child, and I love her with all my heart. Why should I wait?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that she is still married." Nathan said.

"I know that. I didn't say we were going to be walking down the aisle tomorrow, Nate, but I just can't wait for her to be my wife." Lucas said.

"Well, all I want for you is for you to be happy, so congratulations, man." Nathan said genuinely.

When Lucas got home from the mall, he found Brooke lounging out on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Babe." Lucas said as he sat beside her.

"Broody! I missed you so much. Both you and Jason weren't here when I got home. So I was bored out of my mind." Brooke pouted

"So what do I have to do to make you un-bored?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know. But I'm sure you can think of something." Brooke said as she moved closer to him. He closed the gap between them and started kissing her. After a few seconds they finally pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Feel better?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I do." Brooke said.

"Lets go out tonight, I don't feel like staying in." Lucas said.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" asked Brooke.

"You'll see. Just dress casual." Lucas answered.

"Alright. I'm going to go take a shower first. You can join me if you like." Brooke said seductively. Lucas's smile grew and he followed her into the bathroom.

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked. They were already in the car driving towards Lucas's destination.

"I want to have fun tonight. It's just the two of us until tomorrow.'' Lucas said.

"Alright. But you're still not telling me where were going." Brooke said. She saw multi-color lights flashing ahead and balloons everywhere.

"We're here." Lucas announced.

"An amusement park..." Brooke started panicking.

"Yeah, we need to loosen up. With all the drama we have going on with Aiden, it would be nice to just relax and have fun." Lucas said as he paid for two tickets.

"We could have stayed home, and had sex if you wanted to loosen up and have fun." Brooke said.

"Are you coming?" Lucas said as he held out his hand for her to take. Brooke took his hand hesitantly.

Lucas walked up to one of the rides. Brooke started to read the warning sign. One of them was that you couldn't get on if you were pregnant.

"I can't get on the ride Luke." Brooke said

"Why not?"

"I'm um, too short." Brooke said

"You're too short." Lucas looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah." Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you're too short for a mini roller coaster?" Lucas said making sure he was hearing her right.

"Yea. So lets go pick another ride." Brooke said as she pulled him away.

After about a half hour, Lucas wasn't able to get her on any rides.

"So let me get this straight. You're too short for a mini roller coaster. You're too big for bumper cars. The Ferris wheel is too dirty. And you don't have on the right shoes for the swings." Lucas asked. "Are you okay? You love amusement parks, or at least you did."

"I just can't ride any of the rides Lucas." Brooke said. She could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Are you sick? Do you have a headache? Are you PMSing?" Lucas asked. He didn't know what was wrong with her.

"I'm just late." Brooke said.

"Late for what?" asked Lucas.

"I can't get on any of the rides because I'm pregnant." Brooke said. Lucas just stared at her. He was processing everything she had just said.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked concernedly.

"Yeah." He responded after a few seconds.

"Are you happy?" Brooke asked. She was scared now. He wasn't saying anything and she couldn't tell if he was happy or upset.

Lucas just smiled at her and kissed her. "Of course I'm happy! Brooke, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said in between the kiss. He picked her up and swung her around. People started looking at the couple.

"She's having my baby!" Lucas screamed into the crowd. Some people looked at him like he was crazy, and others clapped and congratulated them.

"Lets get outta here." Brooke said.

"Anything for you." Lucas said as he led her out of the park.


	15. Love and Basketball

_I updated twice today because I felt that, since I get out of school next week I'm probably not gonna update for a while. I have a lot of partying to do. But the one thing about school ending is that I have the whole summer to be able to relax and have time for writing. For being my first fanfic, I think I have done pretty well. LOL_

_Anyway, Thanks again to my wonderful beta Laurene for helping me with this._

_I don't own anything. None of the celebrities or song lyrics...Anyway, on with the chap._

A few weeks later...

The court was filled with hundreds of people. Some celebrities, but mostly fans came to watch the game. The whole Tree Hill gang sat on the front row in the arena. Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Brooke, Jason, Haley and Nathan watched as Lucas stole the ball from the opposing team and ran in the opposite direction.

"An incredible turnover from number 3, Lucas Scott! He shoots from behind the three point line and it's...good! What an amazing play!" exclaimed the announcer. The crowd went wild. "Coach Jackson has just called a time out."

Everyone watched as the Lakers and the Suns went to their coaches.

"So who's winning again?" a confused Brooke asked

"The Lakers; you know the team your boyfriend's on?" Nathan asked. "Honestly Brooke, I don't understand how you were a cheerleader for 4 years, date a basketball player and not know a thing about the game."

"All she ever wanted to do was watch the boys. She could care less about the game." Peyton added with a smirk.

"Hey! P. Sawyer, you're supposed to be on my side. And don't act like you have a clue about what's going on in the game either." Brooke laughed.

"Whatever." Peyton said, knowing that Brooke was right.

"I'm on your side, Tigger" Haley said.

"Thanks Tutor girl. At least someone is on my side. No one can survive the wrath of Tutor boy and Goldilocks." Brooke said.

After a moment, the buzzer rang, signaling that the timeout was over. Each team ran on the court and took their places. The Phoenix Suns have possession. "The Phoenix Suns are down by 4 points. So far, it's an intense game and it's only the first half. Steve Nash passes to Shawn Marion, with 2 minutes left on the clock. Marion takes the shot and it's...good! Now Lamar Odom makes a long pass to the middle of the court to Kobe Bryant. Eddie House blocks his shot and takes control of the ball! House runs to the other side of the court and puts up the shot, but it bounces off the rim. Bryant steals the ball and passes it to Lucas Scott. Scott passes to Luke Walton, who runs toward the rim and takes a shot. He misses. Scott jumps gets the ball and shoots it again and it's...good! Lucas Scott sure is on fire tonight!" the Announcer said as the buzzer rang. The crowd went wild. The Suns fans weren't too happy though.

"That was awesome." Jason said as he watched his father and rest of the team enter the locker room.

"Yeah. That was. So what's next?" Jenny asked.

"Half time." Nathan and Jake said with smiles on their faces.

A man walked to the center of the court with a microphone in his hand.

"What is this? I thought half-time is when the cheerleaders come out?" Peyton asked

"That's what I thought." Haley added.

"I know this is a little strange for a half-time show, but a good friend of mine asked for a favor and I couldn't resist. Now can I have Brooke Davis come here and join me?" The man asked. Brooke looked shocked as her eyes followed towards the center of the court.

"Get over there, B." Nathan said encouragingly. Brooke slowly got up and made her way over to the man.

A stool was brought out for her to sit on.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked

"You'll see." was his only response as he clipped a small microphone to the top of her shirt. He walked off the court and the lights dimmed. Brooke's shocked expression matched everyone else's. B2K walked out, dressed casually with microphones in their hands. Brooke had been so heartbroken when the group called it quits. She actually cried when it happened.

Before she could say anything, the music started and the familiar lyrics of 'Why I Love You' were being sang:

_From day one you and I've been friends.  
Hanging out, having fun, chilling.  
Now I know at times I got crazy, silly ways and acting shady.  
You peep things in me that no one sees.  
You hold it down fo shizzy.  
Now I have friends I thought were true but no one more true than you.  
So what am I gonna do.  
It took a while for me to see how special you treated me _

_Maybe that's the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby that's the reason why I love you._

No other girl is quite like you.  
And no one has my back like you do.  
Girl, you're one of a kind and you blow my mind.  
And I'm glad to say you're mine.  
Girl, you're the one that changed me from a boy into a man.

_Maybe that's the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby that's the reason why I love you._

It took a while for me to see how special you treated me.  
Maybe that's the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby that's the reason why I love you...

I love you, maybe that's the reason why I love you…

Brooke had tears in her eyes. Each member of B2K kissed her cheek and walked away. Brooke looked back into the audience and saw her friends and everyone else looking in the direction of the locker room. Brooke followed their gazes and saw Lucas walking towards her in a black suit with a single white rose in his hand.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Brooke asked once he reached her. She noticed that he too had a small microphone on him as well. He handed her the rose and took her hands as she rose to her feet.

"Brooke, I never thought we would have a second chance. But I was wrong. We've been through so much together. Lies, betrayal, pain and heartache. But we've gotten past that. You could have walked away from me but you didn't. And I love you for that. You showed me what it was like to truly love someone so much, that it hurts when we are apart for even a minute." Lucas took a breath. "You are my everything Brooke. You were my first real love, my first meaningful kiss, you made me get my first tattoo, my first time being drunk was with you. And there were a few other first times, but I don't think people want to hear that." The crowd laughed and Brooke turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Remember what you about my mom and Keith in high school?" Lucas asked her

Brooke nodded her head. " I said that people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end." Brooke said on the verge of tears.

"And we did. You gave me a beautiful son and you're about to give me another beautiful baby. I don't need the money, the fame, the house or the cars because none of that matters if I don't have you in my life. So I planned this to ask you a question." Lucas bent down on one knee, took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Cheery, I love you so much. Will marry me?" Lucas asked with tears forming in his eyes

Brooke was speechless. For the first time in her life she was speechless. She looked at the man she loved with all her heart, and placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears that slid down his beautiful face. Everyone was awaiting her answer. Peyton and Haley held their breath, Nathan and Jake smiled knowing the plan all along, and Jason and Jenny looked shocked.

"Are you kidding me... of course I'll marry you!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

Lucas pulled her to him and gave her the most mind-blowing kiss he had ever given her. Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple. Lucas hugged Brooke and buried his face in her hair. They both felt another body hugging them; they looked down and saw that it was Jason. Lucas bent down and kissed Jason's head and kissed Brooke's still flat stomach.

"Scott, I hate to ruin this but we still have a game to finish." Lucas' coach said.

"Okay coach."

"Go get 'em babe." Brooke said.

"I love you Cheery." Lucas said as he gave her one last kiss.

"I love you too... Fiancé." Brooke said as she and Jason walked back over to their seats. Lucas smiled as she ran into the locker room to get back into his uniform. Everyone congratulated her and Haley and Peyton hugged her.

"I think this is one of the longest half time shows. But it was worth it. Congratulations Lucas Scott and bride to be, Mrs. Brooke Scott."

"Mrs. Brooke Scott. I love the sound of that." Broke said to no one in particular.

The rest of the night went great. Lucas and Brooke were both on Cloud Nine. After Lucas scored the winning basket, Peyton and Jake agreed to watch Jason to give Brooke and Lucas time to celebrate their engagement properly.


	16. Nazi Brooke is back

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...

It was just another normal basketball game on TV; he didn't think anything of it. He enjoyed the game until it was time for the half-time show. He knew that Lucas Scott would be there because he was playing in the game. But he didn't expect to see her walk on to the court. He watched, just like millions of other viewers, as Lucas poured his heart out to her and asked her to marry him.

His breath caught in his throat praying that she would say no. He turned the volume up and his eyes were glued to the television. But the look that she had in her eyes told him that his prayers would not be answered. She agreed to marry him and everyone in the stands cheered for the deliriously happy couple. He was disgusted. How could she do this? She was still married. He couldn't watch anymore. He shut his TV off and sat in the dark.

* * *

_A few days later_

"Did you see it!" Brooke screamed excitedly into the phone.

"Of course I did Brooke, and even if I didn't, it's on the cover of every teen magazine." Karen told her.

"I'm so happy Karen, I can't even explain it. You have no idea how this feels." Brooke told her.

"I think I do." Karen said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course you do, I bet you felt that way when Andy proposed." Brooke said.

"Yea, and I also felt that way when I was with Keith." Karen said. There was silence.

"I'm sorry Karen. I miss Uncle Keith to." Brooke said.

Karen began to laugh.

"What?" asked Brooke.

"Nothing. I think it's cute that you still call him Uncle Keith." Karen said

"He was the closest thing I had to a real uncle." Brooke said. Lucas walked into the room and began to kiss her neck.

"So when were you two going to tell me about having a baby?" Karen asked

"I found out about three weeks ago and I didn't know how to tell him. So it kind of slipped my mind about telling you. I'm sorry." Brooke tried to explain. It was kind of hard to concentrate with Lucas kissing her neck.

"You know, it was quite a shock to find out about you on TV." Karen said. "So where is the father to be?" Karen asked.

"Right here." Brooke said as she held the phone towards Lucas.

"Could you stop kissing Brooke long enough to talk to your mother?" Karen yelled for Lucas. He grabbed the phone from Brooke.

"Hey mom." Lucas said.

"What did I tell you?" Karen asked.

"Huh?" Lucas tried to think about the last thing that Karen told him.

"Remember when you were in Tree Hill and I said that the last time that you and Brooke had a one night stand, she ended up pregnant." Karen answered.

"Yea, I remember" Lucas said knowing where his mother was going with this.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Karen said

"Yeah, you did." Lucas said

"Then why didn't you listen?" Karen said. She wasn't quite upset, but she was still shocked that her son was 25 and had two kids already.

"It wasn't planned, it just happened. But I wouldn't change it for the world." Lucas told his mother.

"Okay, take care of Brooke and your kids, Luke. I'll call later to check in." Karen said.

"Bye Mom." Lucas said. Brooke yelled 'Bye Karen!' from the bathroom.

"Bye Lucas, tell Brooke I say good bye." Karen said before she hung up.

After Lucas got off the phone with his mother, he walked in the bathroom and saw that Brooke was curling her hair. He stood in the doorway and watched her.

"Where are you heading off to?" Lucas asked her.

"Out with Peyton and Haley. Do some shopping for the wedding." Brooke answered.

"Already? I thought we were gonna wait a few months?" Lucas asked.

"In a few months, I will be as big as a house. And I can't wait to be Mrs. Scott." Brooke said as she gave him a quick peck.

"I can't wait for that too, but I figured we couldn't get married right away, because you can't get married to someone else if you're already married." Lucas said confused.

"What would you say if your very smart, talented and incredibly sexy fiancé already thought of that, called her lawyer and found out some very interesting news?" Brooke said with a huge smile on her face. "The lawyer said that since it was domestic violence and what he did to Jason, plus the whole gun incident, we don't have to be separated for a year. He drew up the divorce papers and they will be sent so we both can sign."

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get off me so I can finish my hair. Tutor girl and Goldilocks should be here any minute." Brooke said as she tried to pry away from him but he kept a firm hold on her.

Lucas ignored her and kissed her bare shoulder. Brooke giggled and accidentally hit Lucas with the curling iron.

"Ow! Brooke are you trying to kill me?" Lucas asked as he cautiously backed away.

"That's what you get for not listening to me. I told you to I had to finish my hair." Brooke said. She unplugged the curler and put it back where it belonged. She looked at him and he was rubbing his forehead.

"Where did I burn you, you big baby?" Brooke asked Lucas. Lucas pointed to his forehead and Brooke kissed it. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Just a little." Lucas pouted. Brooke laughed and then kissed his forehead again, then kissed the tip of his nose and then kissed his lips. She pulled away but he pulled her back deepening the kiss.

"So when do you plan on getting married?'' Lucas asked her

"In a few weeks." Brooke answered

"That quick?" Lucas asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I want to be able to fit in my dream wedding dress. I don't wanna look like a pig in a blanket in the wedding pictures." answered Brooke.

"Whatever you want Cheery." He said as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what time is practice?" Brooke asked.

"It was canceled for today." Lucas answered.

"Would you like to do the mother of your children a favor?'' Brooke asked sweetly.

"What is it?" Lucas asked, he knew by the sound in her voice that it was something he wasn't going to like.

"Well, while you were on the phone with your mother, Aiden called. And he asked if he could see Jason." Brooke said.

"Ok…" Lucas said waiting for her to continue.

"Since I'm gonna be doing wedding stuff, I was wondering if you would like to bring Jason over there to see him." Brooke said quickly.

"So you want me to go to your husbands house and watch him bond with my son?" Lucas said disbelievingly.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds cruel. You don't even have to stay that long. An hour tops." Brooke said.

"Okay, fine. But you owe me." Lucas said.

"And I plan on paying you back, every single way possible." Brooke said while she kissed him. They were interrupted when their front door opened.

"Are you fully dressed?" Peyton asked as she and Haley walked through the door with their hands over their eyes.

"Yes." Brooke and Lucas answered.

"Good." Haley said.

"We just didn't want a peek at your goodies again." Peyton replied, remembering what happened the last time they came. Brooke and Lucas were about to have sex on the living room floor when Peyton and Haley walked in on them.

"P. Sawyer you have been hanging around Haley too long." Brooke laughed at Peyton's last comment.

"Whatever, are you ready to go?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. Just let me say goodbye to Jason and I'll be ready." Brooke said as she walked to her son's room.

"Hey Jas, I'm going out for a while. I'll see you later okay?" Brooke said.

"Okay, Mom." Jason replied.

"I'll be back in a few hours and you are going to your dad's house for a while. So why don't you get dressed?" Brooke said as he kissed his cheek.

"Okay." He answered her.

"Love you." Brooke said as she began to walk away.

"Love you too, Mom." Jason said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Gotta go Broody boy. I love you, and I'll see you later." Brooke said as she gave him a quick kiss and left the house with Peyton and Haley in tow.

* * *

"So are you staying with me when we go to my dad's house?" Jason asked. He and Lucas were already in the car driving.

"Yeah, we don't want to leave you alone with him just yet." Lucas explained.

"Oh, ok." Jason said

"So are you ready to be a big brother?" Lucas asked.

"I think it would be cool. I want a little sister." Jason replied.

"Really? You don't want a little brother?" asked Lucas.

"Nope, I want a little sister so I could protect her. And so Mom can have a girl in the house. I love Mom, but there is only so much girl talk I can take." Jason said.

"Yep, you're right about that one." Lucas laughed.

After a few minutes of talking, Lucas and Jason pulled up to the driveway of Brooke's old house. The car rolled to a stop and both Jason and Lucas got out of the car. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, the door finally opened and Aiden's smile faded when he saw Lucas.

"Jason, Lucas, come in." Aiden ushered them inside. Once inside, Aiden hugged Jason and shook Lucas' hand.

"Uh, what happened to Brooke? I thought she was coming." Aiden said, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, well plans changed. She had to do some shopping for the wedding." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yes, congratulations on the wedding and the baby." Aiden said with a forced smile.

"Thanks." Lucas answered. He could tell he was making Aiden upset.

"Brooke deserves everything she gets, and so do you." Aiden said. Lucas didn't know whether that was meant to be a good thing or a bad thing. Before he could say anything, Jason and Aiden were already walking toward the backyard.

"So girlie, what do you think?" Brooke asked Peyton. Haley was standing in before them in a burgundy, off the shoulder bridesmaid's dress.

"I like it. So the colors are burgundy and white." Peyton said as she wrote down the colors on a notepad that she had with her.

"Yes, the guys' tux will be white and have burgundy vest thingies that go underneath the jacket of the suit." Brooke said as Peyton was still writing.

"Tutor girl, you look bitchin'." Brooke said.

"Thanks. So do you want these dresses?" Haley asked.

"Yea, but skinny ass over here has to have her dress altered." Brooke said as she pointed at Peyton. Haley just laughed.

So have you ladies found everything you were looking for today?" The woman who worked at the store asked.

"Yes." Brooke replied.

"If you're done with everything and you're ready to purchase, I'll be at the back of the store." The woman informed Brooke.

"Ok, thank you." Brooke said before the woman walked away. Haley walked back into the dressing room and changed into her regular clothes, handing Brooke the dress. Brooke took the dresses to the woman and came back with one in a full-length bag.

"Tutor girl, your honorary bridesmaids dress." Brooke said as she gave Haley the dress. "Blondie, they said yours would be ready in a few days. Now all we need to do is find my perfect wedding dress, shoes, pick hairstyles, makeup, manicure, pedicure, jewelry..." Peyton cut off Brooke. "Slow down B. you're not getting married tomorrow. We have time." Peyton said, and Haley agreed.

"Fine. So, Ms. James what are your plans for after the wedding?" Brooke asked as they walked to Peyton's car.

"I have to go back to the studio. And I think they want me to do another tour." Haley said.

"What about the certain 6'2, blue eyed, muscular, mister all around tall, dark and handsome ex-husband of yours?" Brooke asked

"Nothing. Nathan made it clear that we should continue on with our lives separately." Haley said sadly.

"And you believe that? Hales, that boy is crazy about you." Peyton told her.

"Well, I can't tell by the way he's acting. One minute he's telling me he's still in love with me. Then the next minutes he doesn't know if he's ready to be with me. So maybe we're not ready to be together. So after the wedding I'm gone." Haley said as they drove towards their next destination.

* * *

Lucas checked his watch for the 6th time in 10 minutes. Time was going so slow. He watched as his son bonded with Aiden over a game of catch.

"Jason are you ready to go?" Lucas asked. They were only supposed to be there for an hour, but that turned into 4 hours and 36 minutes.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get my things ready." Jason said as he went into the house.

"Thanks for bringing him today." Aiden said.

"I had no choice." Lucas replied.

"Look, if this is going to work, we have to at least be nice to each other." Aiden said.

"Why should I be, to ease your conscience? Just because Brooke is a forgiving person, doesn't mean I have to be." Lucas said walking closer to Aiden.

"I understand that. I only have Jason's best interest in mind. I'm not saying we have to be best friends, but at least be civil to each other." Aiden said. _"He seemed sincere." _thought Lucas.

"Whatever. But if you hurt Jason, you will regret it." Lucas said.

"Okay." Aiden said as he held out his hand. Lucas took it firmly and shook his hand.

"I'm ready." Jason said as he came out from the house.

"Bye dad." Jason said as he hugged Aiden and headed to the car. Lucas followed him, got in and began the drive home.

Brooke walked into the house with tons of bags. She struggled to carry all of then at once and called for Lucas and Jason to come help her. Lucas came and carried the bags into the guest room.

"Did you buy everything in the store?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I think I bought everything that needed to be bought, except for the wedding dress and the guys' tux which you will have the honor of doing. And I didn't get Jenny's dress yet, and I have to find a flower girl because Jenny is too big..." Brooke rambled on and on as they walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Wow, you got a lot done today." Lucas commented.

"It's called power shopping. Now, I need a rest. And I'm about to give you an opportunity of a lifetime." Brooke said.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Lucas asked

"To rub my feet, they are killing me." Broke said as she took off her shoes and placed her feet on Lucas' lap.

"The things I do for you." Lucas said as he began to rub her feet.

"Where's my baby?" Brooke asked.

"He's asleep. I think Aiden wore him out today." Lucas said

"How did it go?" Brooke asked.

"A little awkward at first. Then I just sat there and watched them play." Lucas said "He congratulated us on the wedding and the baby."

"I hope he still feels that way when the divorce papers finally come." Brooke said.

"He already knows that you and him are over, so the divorce papers shouldn't shock him." Lucas told her.

"Maybe you're right. All the shopping and drama with ex-Tutor wife really wore me out." Brooke said.

"What's wrong with Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Too tired to think about it, I'm gonna go check on Jas, then I'm going to bed. Night babe." Brooke said before she kissed him and walked away.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

There was a persistent knock on the door and Nathan went to answer it. Peyton's hands were filled with bags. As soon as she got into the house she dropped them.

"What the hell took you so long to answer the door?" Peyton yelled.

"I'm sorry it took me 5 seconds to open the door Peyton. Why don't you go back outside and do it again to see if I could get there faster." Nathan said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I snapped, but Brooke is driving me insane. I love her to death, but I think I'm going to kill her." Peyton said as she and Nathan sat down on the couch.

"No, No, No! I said that I needed the church to be reserved as soon as possible." Brooke yelled into the phone. "What do you mean they have something already going on that day?" Brooke asked, as she listened to what she was being told.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked.

"Haley." Peyton answered.

"Fine I'll take that day." Brooke hung up the phone. "Damn funeral." Brooke muttered.

"What's wrong now B.?" Nathan asked. She was acting like this all morning, hell she was acting like this all week.

"Peyton, I'm gonna need you to redo all the invitations and change the date from the 14th to the 16th." Brooke said.

"Do you know how long that's gonna take?" Peyton asked. It took her hours to do the invitations the first time.

"Well that's your job. You're the Maid of Honor Peyton, which means that it's your job to make sure everything is perfect. So unless you want 350 people to arrive at the church and watch a funeral I suggest that you get off your ass and fix the invitations." Brooke said as she walked away.

"Do you see why I'm gonna kill her? The 350 people will be watching her funeral if she keeps it up." Peyton said.

"You think that's bad? She almost made Lucas cry an hour ago." Nathan laughed. "She's pregnant Peyton, it's hormones. Plus the stress of the wedding, cut her some slack."

"Hey guys." Lucas said as he walked into the living room. He had bags under his eyes.

"Lucas you look like crap." Peyton said.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"How are you holding up?" Peyton asked.

"When Brooke's up, I have to be up. She said if she has to throw up every morning, then I have to be up because it's my fault she's pregnant. Practice is killing me and I don't know what to do. Every time I try to help her with wedding stuff, she says I'm in the way. But when I don't help her she says she can't do everything herself. I'm so confused. I get yelled at for everything." Lucas whined. He sounded like a little kid.

"Join the club." Peyton said as Brooke walked back into the living room.

"Hello? Why the hell are you all sitting around doing nothing? Peyton those invitations are not going to fix themselves. Lucas, I need you and Nathan to go pick up the tuxedos from the shop. And pick up my mother from the airport because she doesn't want to take a cab. Her plane arrives in 3 hours. Chop, chop! People lets get a move on!" Brooke instructed

"Looks like Nazi Brooke is back." Peyton said.


	17. I just can't take anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill...

Sorry for the long wait. Plz review they make me happy:-)

* * *

Jason had woken up from his nap and wondered if everyone was still here. For the past week and a half, his house was full of people. Things in the Scott household were pretty hectic.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason asked cautiously as he walked into his mother's room.

"Not now Jason, I have a headache. Come back in a little while." Brooke said dismissively.

"Ok, sorry." Jason said. He was hurt by the way Brooke ignored him this past week. All she seemed to care about was the wedding and the baby.

Jason walked into the living room. It looked like everyone had left. Peyton was sitting at the computer and noticed him walk in. He looked a little sad.

"What's the matter Jason?" Peyton asked. She walked over to him and bent down in front of him so she was at his eye level.

"It's nothing." Jason lied.

"Come on dude. I've known you your whole life. So I know when you're lying. Come on and tell Aunt Peyton what's wrong." Peyton laughed a little.

"I was just trying to tell my mom something, but she said she had a headache." Jason said.

"Why are you so sad about that?" Peyton asked.

"I've been trying to tell her something for a week. And she always has a headache when I try to talk to her. The only thing she talks about is the wedding and the stupid baby." Jason said a little bitterly.

"You know your mom loves you. She's just a little stressed out right now, I'm sure she that she is not acting this way on purpose. So the next time you talk to her, tell her how you feel." Peyton told him.

"That's what I have been trying to tell her all week." Jason said "Can you take me to my dad's house?"

For the past two weeks, Jason had spent more time with Aiden than he did with his mother. Actually, both Lucas and Jason have been at Aiden's house a lot lately.

"Why don't you wait right here while I go ask your mom?" Peyton said. She stood up and walked into Brooke's bedroom.

"Brooke." Peyton said trying to get Brooke's attention. She was lying down on her bed with a pillow over her face.

"What?" Came a muffled reply.

"Jason wants me to take him over to Aiden's" Peyton said.

"Fine." Brooke said. "Oh, and see if he's gotten the divorce papers yet." she said, replacing the pillow back over her face. Peyton rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

Once she got to Aiden's house, Jason quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Peyton followed behind him, and once she got to the porch, Aiden had already opened the door.

"Jason, Peyton what are you doing here?" Aiden asked.

"I wanted to come see you, Dad." Jason said as he walked into the house.

"Do you want to come in?" Aiden asked.

Peyton could tell by the look on his face that her coming in was the last thing that he wanted. "No, I can't. Nazi Brooke will kill me if I don't finish the invitations." Peyton said.

"Nazi Brooke?" A confused Aiden asked. The names Brooke and Peyton called each other were crazy.

"Long story. Anyway, she wanted to know if you got the divorce papers yet." Peyton said.

"Yeah. Just hold on a second." Aiden said as he left her at the door. Peyton could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy. After a few seconds, he returned with a stack of papers in his hands. He handed them over to Peyton.

"Thanks. Bye, Jason!" Peyton yelled into the house.

"Bye, Aunt Peyton." Jason said as he ran to the front door and hugged her.

* * *

When Peyton reached Brooke and Lucas' house it was already getting dark. Peyton walked back into the house and into Brooke's bedroom. She saw that Brooke was on the phone again, yelling at someone.

"Well I don't remember asking you for your opinion now did I?I don't care if you have other clients! I am paying you, so I expect to get the service I paid for...wait, don't put me on hold." Brooke sighed in frustration. "Peyton what the hell took you so long? I think you're trying to neglect your maid of honor duties."

Peyton had had it. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the phone that Brooke was holding and pressed the 'end' button.

"What the hell did you do that for? Do you know how long it took me to get them on the phone?" Brooke asked.

"Do you know how long your son Jason, remember him, has been trying to talk to you? But you keep brushing him off, telling him you're busy or you have a headache. Oh, but wait, you have all the time in the world for the florist, the church, the hairdresser, the doctor, and anything else that doesn't involve your son." Peyton said.

"I don't have time for this. Can you please hand me the phone." Brooke commanded.

Peyton couldn't believe her, she shook her head and handed her the phone. She reached into her bag and took out the divorce papers. She tossed them onto the bed.

"I quit." Peyton told her.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked

"I can't do this anymore Brooke." Peyton said as she began to walk towards the front door.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Brooke laughed.

"Now is not the time to joke around." Peyton said, pissed off.

"I'm sorry, okay? What else am I supposed to say?" Brooke asked.

"You don't mean that. I understand that you're under a lot of stress with the wedding and the baby. But you've taken this too far. Barking orders at us like we're your slaves. We're your friends Brooke, and we love you, we would do anything for you. But you're treating us like crap. You made Haley cry twice. Do you know where Lucas spends most of his days? At Aiden's. He doesn't really want to be around you because you yell at him for everything. He is afraid of you right now. And when was the last time you talked to Jason? Like really talked to him? More and more of his memories are coming back, but you were too busy to notice. Did you even say goodbye to him when he left today? You're treating him the way your parents used to treat you." Peyton ranted.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She didn't realize that she was that bad.

"So until my real best friend comes back, I'm done." Peyton said as she stormed out of the house. Lucas, Nathan, and Miranda; Brooke's mother, all walked into the house looking confused.

"Darling, what's wrong with Peyton?" Miranda asked her daughter.

"Have I been acting like a total bitch lately?" Brooke asked. No one wanted to answer her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Brooke, what did you do to Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"She got tired of me acting the way I was acting, and quit." Brooke replied.

"What do you mean she quit? I didn't know you could quit a wedding. If I had known that, I would have quit a long time ago." Nathan said. Lucas slapped him on the back of the head.

"She yelled at me for the way I was treating you guys and Jason. God, I really messed up." Brooke said.

"Where is Jason anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton took him to Aiden's" Brooke told him.

"Oh, okay." Lucas said. After spending nearly two weeks with Aiden, Lucas realized that he wasn't such a bad guy. He still didn't really trust him, and he still hated him for what he did to Brooke and Jason. But his hate for him has decreased since he sees the way Aiden is with Jason.

"I guess I have some apologizing to do. Mom, I'm sorry. I know I have been difficult, but you came here to help me, even after I called you a crack whore. And I appreciate everything you have done for me." Brooke said.

"I know you're stressed dear. I didn't take anything you said seriously." Miranda said as she hugged Brooke. Brooke released her mother from the hug and turned to Nathan.

"Tutor boy..." Brooke said.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Nathan whined.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry I kicked you in the balls last week; it was childish and uncalled for. And I want to thank you for being here for me when you didn't have to." Brooke said.

"Apology accepted." Nathan told her.

"Last but not least Broody. I've made you extra broody this past week. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it and I promise to make it up to you." Brooke said.

"Promise?" Lucas asked.

"Promise." Brooke answered.

"So if I try to kiss you, I won't get hit on the back of my head again?" Lucas asked. Brooke may be small, but her hits really hurt.

"No." Brooke laughed as she gave him a short, but sweet kiss.

"And no more Nazi Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I was that bad huh?" Brooke asked. They only called her Nazi Brooke when she went completely psycho bitch on them.

"Yeah, you were a little scary." Lucas admitted.

"I'll be back." Brooke said as she detached herself from Lucas.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To Peyton's." Brooke said as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

* * *

Jake and Jenny were sitting on the couch watching "The Lion King" when Brooke walked into the house.

"Jake, where's Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Upstairs." Jake said not taking his eyes away from the screen. Both him and Jenny had tears in their eyes. They were watching the part where Simba's dad died.

Brooke made her way upstairs and walked into Peyton and Jake's bedroom, but she wasn't there. She saw the light on in the bathroom, Brooke walked in without knocking.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Jagielski, I called you three times! Why didn't you answer your phone?" Brooke yelled so Peyton could hear her over the water.

Peyton jumped and put her hand over her heart; she poked her head out from behind the curtain.

"Jesus! Brooke, you scared the shit out of me." Peyton said. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out of the shower. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Brooke told her.

"A simple apology isn't going to work." Peyton said.

"I know, but it's a start. I know I've been a pain in the ass, and I had no right to treat you the way I did. Now, I can blame it on the hormones, but I'm not. That is not an excuse for the way I talked to you or the things I did. And the way I treated Jason was inexcusable. And I am glad you made me realize what I was doing before I got worse." Brooke said

Peyton took everything in, that Brooke said and didn't say anything.

"I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. But I need my best friend. Everyone else is afraid to yell at me but you're not. I need you to keep me in line before I kill someone over something stupid." Brooke laughed.

Peyton cracked a smile. "I'm not mad at you...okay, so maybe I'm a little mad at you. But I am also worried about you. All that stress wasn't good for the baby. So I need you to promise that you will take it easy on everyone and yourself." Peyton said.

"I promise." Brooke said making a cross over her heart.

"Ok." Peyton said.

"Now that leaves me with only one thing left to do." Brooke said.

"And what's that?" Peyton asked.

Brooke bent down on one knee and took Peyton's hand in hers. "Will you be my maid of honor...again?" Brooke asked.

"Dude, you're such an idiot. Of course." Peyton said, as she pulled Brooke up and hugged her. Someone by the door cleared their throat. Both Brooke and Peyton turned their heads to see Jake in the doorway.

"So are you two getting back together?" Jake asked.

"Yup." Brooke said "But I have to go though. I have one more stop to make." Brooke said as she pulled away from Peyton.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"To apologize to my son." Brooke said "Hey, where's Jenny?" Brooke asked.

"She fell asleep, why?" Jake asked.

"No reason." Brooke said as she began to walk away. She then snatched the towel away from Peyton, and ran out the door and screamed, "Get started on that baby!"

"Thank you Brooke." Jake smiled, once he heard the door close, and walked over to Peyton who was also smiling.

* * *

Brooke walked up to Aiden's door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, Aiden answered the door.

"Brooke, what are you doing here? I gave Peyton the divorce papers already." Aiden asked in surprise.

"Oh, it's not that. I came to talk to Jason." Brooke said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Aiden said as he stepped aside, and let Brooke into the house.

"You didn't change anything in here." Brooke commented, as she looked around the house that she once lived in.

"Nope. You were the designer. I wouldn't how to change it. Plus, it reminds me of you." Aiden said.

Brooke smiled at him "So where's Jason?" Brooke asked.

"He's in the shower. You want to wait for him?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah." Brooke said as she sat down on the couch and Aiden sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"So how's everything going with the wedding?" Aiden asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's ok. I would have invited you, you know, but how weird would that be? Plus the whole house arrest thing wouldn't help." Brooke joked.

"Yeah..." Aiden said.

"So...um, Lucas has been here a lot." Brooke said.

"Yeah, he has. He's been here with Jason, and we've talked for a few minutes. He's not a bad guy." Aiden said.

"I know." Brooke said.

"I'm happy for you two. I'm glad that you're with someone who makes you happy. Even if it's not me." Aiden said looking into her eyes.

"Aiden." Brooke said. She hated when he would bring up their relationship.

"I'm sorry. I still love you, I just wanted you to know that." Aiden said. "And I know that deep down, you still love me too."

Brooke didn't know what to say. "Um, I do love you Aiden. Despite everything you've done...but I'm _in _love with Lucas." Brooke said, emphasizing on the word _in._ Aiden looked at his hands.

"I know, so maybe we can be friends? You know, for Jason's sake." Aiden said.

"Yeah..." Brooke said. Aiden pulled her into a hug. Brooke tensed up and pulled away from the hug.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Jason asked as he walked into the room.

"I came to talk to you. Aiden, do you mind?" Brooke said, hoping he would get the hint and leave the room.

"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen." He said as he left.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jason asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for the way I treated you, that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Brooke said.

"It's okay." Jason lied, and turned away from her.

"No it's not. Look at me." Brooke said gently. Jason did as he was told. "I was so wrapped up in my own drama that I didn't realize how you were feeling. I didn't do it on purpose. And you have to know that I will do anything, and everything to make up for the way I treated you. I love you Jason, more than anything else in the world." Brooke said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yup." replied Brooke.

"So you love me more than Dad?" Jason asked.

"I love you more than both Lucas and Aiden." Brooke said.

"You love me more than the wedding?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Brooke said.

"You love me more than Aunt Peyton?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Brooke said again.

"So when the baby comes, you're not gonna forget about me?" Jason asked.

"I will never forget about you. You are my first baby, and you always will be. No one can ever take your place." Brooke told him.

"I love you Mom." Jason said as he hugged her.

"I love you too, babe." Brooke said as she hugged him back.

"So do you want to come home or stay here?" Brooke asked.

"I can spend the night?" Jason asked. She never let him spend the night; she would only let him stay for a few hours.

"If you want." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Ok, so I'll come pick you up tomorrow." Brooke said as she kissed him on the forehead. Brooke walked into the kitchen and told Aiden that she was letting Jason spend the night. He nodded his head and Brooke walked back into the living room.

"Ok babe. I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." Jason said. Brooke smiled and walked out the door.


	18. So Much For My Happy Ending

_**Thanks for the reviews they really make me happy. And also, I want to thank my beta for helping me with this story...**_

_**

* * *

**__**Two weeks later...**_

It was now the morning before the wedding, and as promised, Brooke calmed down. She would still have moments when she would snap, but mostly she was bearable.

Lucas was startled out of his sleep by a gagging noise. He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and it read 5:49 a.m. This happened everyday since Brooke announced that she was pregnant. She would wake up before 6 a.m. and throw up, and today was no different. Lucas got up and walked into the bathroom where Brooke was resting her forehead against the toilet seat. Lucas sat beside her.

"Feel better?" Lucas asked as he rubbed her back.

"No, I feel like I got hit by a car and dragged for 10 blocks." Brooke replied.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said, he could only begin to imagine what she was going through.

"It's your fault that I am like this. You and your whole..." Brooke said pointing to his body. Lucas laughed at her. "I never got this sick with Jason. I think this baby hates me."

"The baby doesn't hate you, Brooke." Lucas said as he helped her up. She went over to the sink and began to brush her teeth.

"Yes it does. I'm not doing anything different from the first pregnancy." Brooke told him.

"Yes you are, you're more stressed this time, and you're stillhaving sex...you didn't have sex when you were pregnant with Jason right?" Lucas asked.

"No. See, I proved my point it's all your fault." Brooke said as she finished brushing her teeth. Then she dragged Lucas back to bed.

"So any plans for your last night as a single woman?" Lucas asked.

"Not really. It's gonna be just us girlies hanging out." Brooke said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Um, yeah." Brooke said.

"So, it's just gonna be you, Peyton, and Haley all night?" Lucas asked

"Me, Haley, Peyton, Bevin, Theresa, some of my friends from work...and two male strippers, but that's it." Brooke said quickly.

"Bachelorette party huh?" Lucas asked.

"It wasn't my idea." Brooke started, Lucas laughed. "Ok so it was my idea. If I can't drink, I should at least have something to entertain me." Brooke defended herself.

"Right...And who has a bachelorette party, the night before they get married?" Lucas said shaking his head.

"I do! And don't act all innocent with me mister. I know for a fact that Nathan threw you one last week." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'm busted." Lucas said "But I didn't do anything with them I swear."

"I know Broody bear, I trust you." Brooke told him.

"So I'm Broody bear now? Just don't call me that in front of the guys. They already give me shit about the names I let you call me." Lucas laughed.

"Whatever you want." Brooke said, she was starting to drift off.

"When do we actually have to get out of bed?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton is coming to kidnap me at ten, so we can go get manicures and pedicures, and to set up for the party." Brooke said tiredly.

"So we only have a couple of hours to sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Yup." Brooke said, finally closing her eyes.

* * *

When Brooke and Lucas finally emerged from the bedroom, Peyton and Haley were already in the kitchen with Jason and Jenny.

"Morning, people" Brooke said as she kissed Jason on the head.

"Morning." Everyone replied back.

"Do you people ever leave my house?" Lucas joked. "Seriously, I go to sleep and you're still here. I wake up and you're here. You all practically live here." he laughed. Peyton rolled her eyes at him.

"It's because we love you so much." Haley said walking over to him and giving him a sideways hug.

"Hales, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Haley said following him into the living room. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I know I've been a little preoccupied lately, and I didn't have a chance to check up on you to see how you were doing," Lucas said.

"I'm fine." Haley lied.

"No you're not. I can tell. Is everything ok with you and Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"No. But I'm not gonna waste my time anymore. He doesn't trust me enough to believe that I want to be with him, and only him." Haley said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Lucas asked.

"You can. But, I doubt it will change anything." Haley said.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Lucas laughed.

"Don't tempt me." Haley laughed as they walked back into the kitchen.

"So while Tutor girl, Blondie, and I are out. What will you guys be doing, Broody bear?" Brooke asked.

"Dude, we just talked about the name." Lucas said as Peyton, Haley, and Jason laughed.

"Sorry." Brooke laughed.

"Nothing; Probably something manly though. You have had us around flowers and dresses for way too long. So Jake will probably get some beers and pizza, for us and bring Nathan here with him." Lucas said.

"How very macho of you. But you're forgetting one tiny problem." Brooke said.

"Oh, yeah. And what's that?" Lucas asked.

"Me and Jenny." Jason answered before his mother did.

Lucas had forgotten all about who was supposed to watch them. "Brooke, can't you take them with you?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah, I'll take them. Jenny and Jason, please excuse the naked men that are dancing on the table." Brooke said sarcastically. Haley started choking on the orange juice she was drinking, due to laughing at Brooke's comment.

"Why will there be naked men dancing?" Jenny asked.

"Why don't you and Jason go get dressed?" Peyton said as she ushered the kids out of the room.

"Jenny is spending the night at a friends house, because her friend is coming to the wedding also, so you don't have to worry about her." Peyton said. "You could always take him to Aiden's."

"He's been over there a lot though." Lucas said.

"But if you're not gonna be with him, then he should at least be somewhere where he can have fun." Haley said.

"Plus, you can go pick him up later tonight." Brooke said.

"Okay, fine." Lucas said, giving up.

"Alright, I'm outta here." Brooke said, as she started grabbing her things.

"Don't leave me yet." Lucas said, holding on to her for dear life.

"Just think about it. The next time you see me, I'll be walking down the aisle getting ready to become Mrs. Lucas Scott." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"I'll miss you." Lucas said kissing her back.

"Ok, he'll miss you Brooke. She'll miss you Lucas. Everyone will miss everyone, can we please get a move on or we'll miss the appointment." Haley said.

"Fine." Brooke said kissing Lucas one last time. Then she went into Jason's room and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said.

"I won't see you tonight?" Jason asked.

"Nope, I'm staying at Aunt Peyton's tonight. But I'll see you first thing tomorrow." Brooke told him as he hugged her.

"Ok, I love you." He said.

"Love you too babe." Brooke said, kissing his head again and walking over to Jenny.

"Love you too, crazy girl." Brooke said hugging Jenny.

"Love ya, Aunt Brooke." Jenny said as Brooke left the room.

"What is taking her so long?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm right here." Brooke said.

"Are you ready to go now?" Haley asked.

"Yup. Bye babe." Brooke said to Lucas as she, Peyton, and Haley walked out of the door.

* * *

After Lucas dropped Jenny off at her friend's house, he was now taking Jason to Aiden's.

"What time are you coming to pick me up?" Jason asked.

"Around 9 am, so don't stay up too late. Brooke would have a heart attack if you fell asleep during the wedding." Lucas said.

"I know. So why couldn't I stay home?" Jason asked.

"Well it's gonna be me and the guys drinking, and you would be bored there by yourself." Lucas said.

"Oh." Jason said sadly.

"Why? Do you not want to go to Aiden's?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I just miss being home." Jason told him.

"I know, and were sorry for sending you with Aiden all the time. But after the wedding everything will be different. It will be you, me, Brooke and the baby." Lucas said as he pulled up into Aiden's driveway. Aiden was already sitting on the porch.

"Hey dad." Jason said as he hugged him.

"Hey buddy." Aiden said "Hello, Lucas."

"Hey." Lucas said. "So I'll be here around 9 tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll be here, it's not like I can go anywhere anyway right?" Aiden laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not." Lucas laughed also. "So, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye dad." Jason said as he hugged Lucas goodbye.

"Bye." Lucas said.

"Goodbye Lucas." Aiden said. Lucas just nodded his head.

"I love you dad." Jason said.

"I love you too, Jas." Lucas said as he walked towards his car.

* * *

**_Later That Night_...**

"Broookie, you should totally drink this…" a tipsy Bevin told her.

"She can't drink Bevin, she's having a baby." Haley told her.

"So you weren't drunk when the strippers were here?" Bevin asked.

"Nope. Unlike you I know how to have fun without alcohol." Brooke said.

"Then why are you staring at Peyton's cup?" Theresa giggled.

"Ok, so I want to drink. But I need to be sober for my wedding. I don't think saying my vows while I am suffering from a hang over is a good idea." Brooke said. "Plus, it's bad for the baby, I wouldn't want it to get fetal alcohol syndrome or something."

"Sucks to be you." Haley said.

"I know, everyone here is drunk and I am the only one sober." Brooke whined.

"I never thought I would ever hear Brooke Davis say that." Peyton said, Brooke hit her one the arm.

"Hey!" Brooke said.

"I bet Lucas is drunk right now." Haley said.

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake sat in the living room watching a football game.

"So, this sucks ass." Nathan commented.

"Where is everyone else?" Jake asked.

"I thought it was only us." Lucas said.

"No, I told you that you were supposed to call Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Tim and Junk." Jake said.

"You did?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe you forgot." Jake said.

"I didn't forget. You never told me." Lucas defended himself.

"I did so." Jake argued.

"Actually, you told me. And I forgot to call the guys." Nathan said guiltily.

"See!" said Lucas.

"Sorry man." Jake said.

"I guess someone has to go call them." Nathan said. Both Lucas and Jake stared at him. "Guess that someone is me." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and called the guys.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

Brooke had trouble falling asleep last night. She was so excited. But a little after 3 am, she finally willed herself to sleep, only to be awaken by Karen bringing her breakfast in bed.

"No morning sickness I see." Karen said.

"I'm surprised myself. Maybe the baby knows that today is an important day, and I didn't need to throw up a 5 o'clock in the morning." Brooke said as she rubbed her belly.

Karen kissed Brooke on her forehead. "Eat up. The photographer will be here in an hour and the paparazzi is already outside."

"Ok, thanks Karen." Brooke said as she began to eat her food.

Over at the Scott house, beer bottles were everywhere, and sleeping bodies were scattered all around. All the men were fast asleep, until the alarm shrieked, causing all of them to groan in annoyance.

"Will somebody turn that damn thing off." Skills groaned.

Mouth picked it up and threw it at the wall.

"Thanks." Everyone mumbled. Suddenly, the front door burst open, and Ben and Larry came walking into the door.

"Everybody up. We have a wedding to get to today." Ben said, he was searching for Lucas and found him curled up on the floor. "It's time for you to get up."

Lucas did as he was told, and got up. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost nine o'clock.

"I have to go get Jason." Lucas said, reaching for his car keys.

"Luke, I have to pick up Jenny, so I'll come with you." Jake said, as he followed Lucas to the car.

After they picked up a sleepy Jenny, they headed over to Aiden's.

"So are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Lucas said.

"To be married." Jake answered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her." Lucas said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you guys." Jake said as they finally reached Aiden's, and Lucas got out of the car. Lucas rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. After about a minute of waiting, he rang the doorbell again...still no answer. Lucas walked back to the car.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"No one is answering the door. Can I borrow your cell? I left mine at home." Lucas said.

"Yeah. Maybe they are still sleeping." Jake said, as he handed Lucas his cell phone. Lucas dialed Aiden's house number and it rang a few times before the answering machine picked up. Lucas called a few more times, and the answering machine kept picking up.

"No answer?" Jake said.

"No." Lucas said. He didn't know what to do.

"Where's Jason, daddy?" Jenny asked from the back seat.

"I don't know baby." Jake replied. "Stay here." He said as he got out of the car. Jake and Lucas walked up to the front door and Jake banged on the door. Lucas twisted the doorknob and realized that the door was open. They both walked inside, into the living room. Lucas saw that there was a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and began to read what it said.

* * *

At the Sawyer residence, things were very hectic. Brooke used all of the hot water, so everyone else had to take a cold shower. Everyone was making sure that everything was perfect. Deb had offered to go to the church and make sure everything was okay before everyone arrived. The photographer came and was waiting for everyone to get dressed, so he could begin to take pictures of the wedding party.

They heard noises from outside, and Theresa looked outside and saw the paparazzi running to the car that just pulled up. About a couple of seconds later Jake, Jenny, and Lucas came running into the house. Theresa took Jenny's hand, and pulled her away from Jake.

"What are you guys doing here? You have to leave now. You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding." She told them.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas said. Theresa could tell that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Lucas ignored her and started to search for Brooke himself. "Brooke!" He yelled through the house.

Karen walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" Karen asked her son.

"Mom, I need to talk to Brooke. Is she in there?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, she is but..." Before Karen could finish what she was saying, Lucas gently pushed his mother aside and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Brooke jumped and turned around.

"Lucas, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" Brooke said. "Thank god I didn't put on my wedding dress yet, or I would have had to kill you."

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes and saw tears in them.

"Babe, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Brooke asked, as she hugged him.

"Aiden is gone and he took Jason with him." Lucas said.

"What!" Brooke yelled. "That's impossible."

"Impossible? I went there to pick him up this morning and when no one answered the door I went in and found a note." Lucas said removing himself from her embrace.

"What note? Where is it?" Brooke asked.

Lucas dug into his pockets and handed her the note as he began to pace. Brooke read the note, and a tear slid down her face.

"Look, everything will be fine, alright. He's on house arrest, so if he did take Jason, they can track him down because of the ankle bracelet thing right?" Brooke said, hoping that she was right.

"Yeah." Lucas said, not too convinced.

Brooke picked up the phone and dialed the people that were in charge of Aiden's house arrest.

"What's going on?" Karen asked Jake.

"He probably came for a quickie before the wedding" Haley joked. But everyone looked at Jake's face and saw that he was serious.

"Jake, you're starting to scare me. What did Lucas do, that he needed to talk to her desperately?" Peyton asked.

"He didn't cheat on her did he?" Miranda said, worried about the well being of her daughter.

"No. It's just something happened to Jason." Jake said as he went to go pick up the phone. Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. They all feared the worst.

"How can I help you Ms. Davis?" Martin Baxter asked.

"I need you to do a tracking thing on Aiden Michaels. He took my son and left." Brooke said as calmly as she could.

"What do you mean?" Martin asked.

"I thought that the little bracelet thing is supposed to make sure he doesn't leave his house. But he did, and he took my son with him. So I need you to find out where he is, so I can get my son back." Brooke said. Lucas didn't know what to do, but he knew that as soon as Brooke finds out where Aiden is, Aiden is good as dead.

Martin sounded confused. "He didn't tell you? Aiden Michaels got taken off of house arrest last week."


	19. What are we gonna do?

I haven't updated in like 4 months. I know, I know. I am a horrible person. I got a review a about a week ago, at least I think it was a week ago. Anyway, I didn't realize that it was that long since I updated. So I am so sorry, for my neglegence. This chapter is a little short...

_**

* * *

**__**The night before the wedding:** _

"_So what do you say about us going out tonight?" Aiden asked._

"_That would be cool. But we can't, because of the house arrest thing, right?" Jason asked pointing to Aiden's ankle. _

"_What If I told you that I'm not on house arrest anymore?" Aiden asked. _

"_You're not? But Mom said…" Aiden cut Jason off. _

"_Yeah, well, your mother doesn't know everything." Aiden said with a smirk. _

"_So what do you want to do?" Jason asked._

"_To go on a little trip. To get out of California for a while." Aiden said._

"_What about Mom and dad, the wedding is tomorrow." Jason said. _

"_Forget about the wedding. It'll be just the two of us." Aiden said. _

"_I don't know, I don't think Mom would let you take me now, ¦maybe after the wedding." Jason said before he was once cut off again by Aiden. _

"_I don't need her permission to take you anywhere, so why don't you get your stuff ready, so we can go?" Aiden suggested._

"_Dad, I don't want to go." protested Jason._

"_Why the hell not?'' Aiden asked, trying not to lose his composure. _

"_I don't want to leave California. Everyone I love is here. All my friends are here, Mom and Dad, Aunt Peyton, Jenny…" Jason rambled until Aiden cut him off. _

"_Do you really think that they would care if I take you away?" Aiden asked. Jason remained quiet. _

"_Why do you think they keep bringing you here?" asked Aiden._

_"Mom said it was because of all of the wedding stuff, but she said she was sorry, and so did Dad." Jason said._

"_She and Lucas are planning their lives together without you. A life with the new baby." Aiden said purposely, he knew that Jason was feeling insecure about his place in Brooke and Lucas's heart. _

"_That's not true, she said that she loves me more than anything in the world!" Jason said._

_"She once said that to me too. And I believed her. Look at me now. She left me for someone else." Aiden said. _

_Jason didn't want to leave, but what Aiden was saying did make a little bit of sense. _

"_Can't we go next week?" Jason asked._

"_No! We are leaving tonight and that's final!" Aiden shouted, making Jason back away from him in fear. _

"_Okay, can I at least say goodbye?" Jason asked Aiden._

"_No you can't. Why don't you go upstairs and get your things ready so we can leave?" Aiden asked, ushering Jason towards the stairs._

_Jason did as he was told and went into his room to get his things. He put some of his clothes that he left over the house previously, and some of his toys in a duffel bag. _

* * *

**Present:**

The church started to fill with guests, but the wedding party were nowhere in sight. Deb didn't know what to do. No one was answering the phone at Peyton's house, so she decided to call Lucas's house.

"Scott residence, this is Skills." Skills answered .

"Hello. Skills, this is Deb. Can I speak to either Lucas or Nathan?" Deb asked.

"Lucas isn't back yet, but Nathan is here. Hold on." Skills said, as he called for Nathan to pick up the phone.

Deb waited patiently for her son to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Nate, Honey it's Mom." Deb said. "Where are you? You were supposed to be here by now."

"I know, we are all dressed, but Lucas and Jake aren't back from picking up Jenny and Jason, so tell Brooke not to worry. We will be there soon." Nathan said.

"What are you talking about? Brooke isn't here either. The only people that are here is me, Dan, Whitey and about 200 guests." Deb told him.

"Something must have happened. I'm going to call Peyton's to see what's going on." Nathan said.

"I already tried. No one answered." Deb said.

"I'll try again." Nathan said.

"Okay just call me when you hear anything." Deb said.

After hanging up with his mother, Nathan dialed Peyton's house number, but all he got was the answering machine, so he called Jake's cell.

"Hello?" Jake said distractedly.

"Jake! Where the hell are you and Lucas? The wedding starts in an hour!" Nathan said.

Jake quickly explained what was happening. Nathan's face turned from shock to anger.

"Nate, what's wrong man?" Skills asked as he walked up to him. Nathan ignored him and kept listening to Jake.

"How are they?" Nathan finally spoke.

"How would you be if your son was kidnapped.?" Jake asked.

"This sucks ass. I'm going to kill Aiden as soon as I lay my hands on him." Nathan stated.

"Yeah, well, get in line. If you could just tell everyone and then get over here, it would really help." said Jake.

"Of course. I'll see you in a little while." Nathan said as he hung up.

"What happened? Is everything all right?" Skills asked.

"No." Nathan said as he called his mother. "Mom."

"Did you get through?" Deb asked.

"Yeah. I need you to tell everyone that the wedding is off." Nathan told her.

"What!" both Deb and Skills yelled.

"Long story short, Aiden took Jason and now they can't find him." Nathan said angrily.

"Oh my God. What 's going on now?" Deb asked.

"Jake said to cancel everything and get over to Peyton's. "Nathan told her.

"Ok, I'll do that. I'll be there soon." Deb said before she hung up.

* * *

_"So where are we going?" Jason asked as they loaded up the car. _

_"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Aiden asked , as they climbed into the car. _

"_Home." Jason thought to himself. "I don't know…How about San Francisco?" Jason suggested ._

"_I guess we can stop there for a while, but I was thinking about going out of state. What do you think about New York? Aiden asked as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. _

"_New York sounds cool." Jason said quietly. _

"_Aren't you excited about this?" Aiden asked him as they entered the highway. _

"_Yeah. I m just tired." Jason lied as he looked out of the window, a tear slowly sliding down his cheek._

_

* * *

_

**Present:**

"What the hell do you mean he was taken off of house arrest?" Brooke screamed into the phone.

Lucas s eyes followed her as she paced around the room. Brooke listened intently to the explanation that was being given to her.

"Okay, so what can you do to help me find him?" Brooke asked.

I m sorry, but there is nothing that we can do." the officer said.

"Well, thanks for all your goddamn help." Brooke said sarcastically and threw the phone

into the wall, causing it to shatter. She looked up at Lucas, They both had the same look of loss in their eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, barely above a whisper


	20. On the news

Ok, here is another chapter for you. Plz R&R, they make me very happy. Anyway on witht the story...

* * *

It had been an agonizing 46 hours since Jason had been taken. The wedding had been long forgotten; packed away as if was nothing. The family wasn't doing well at all. They were all at Lucas and Brooke's house waiting for any news.

"Brooke, you have to eat something." Miranda's voice broke Brooke away from her thoughts.

She was lying in her bedroom with used tissues carelessly thrown through out the room. Brooke just looked at her mother and then tuned the other way.

"Brooke, It's not just you anymore. You have another life to think about. Do you want your child to suffer?" Miranda tried to reason with her daughter.

Brooke once again said nothing. Miranda just sighed, and wiped away the tears that came down her face and walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Peyton asked as soon as Miranda stepped foot out of the bedroom.

"Not good. She won't eat or talk. It doesn't look good." Miranda said, sitting on the couch. "Where's Lucas?"

"In Jason's room." Peyton stated. Lucas hadn't left Jason's room since the police had left.

"Nathan and Haley went go get some food. And Jake took Jenny to get some air." said Peyton.

"Did the detectives call with any news yet?" Miranda asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Peyton replied tiredly.

No one had slept for the past two days. Ben, who had been quiet the entire time, suddenly stood to his feet.

"Well, we all just can't sit around here and do nothing while that lunatic has Jason, and doing God knows what to him." Ben said.

"What do you want us to do then?" Miranda asked skeptically. "If there was anything that we could do to help the situation, don't you think we would have done it already?"

"We at least have to stop moping around here, and get out there and look for them." Ben said.

With that, he left the living room and headed towards Jason's room. Peyton also stood and went into Brooke's bedroom. Once Ben reached Jason's bedroom, he took a deep breath before entering the room. He saw Lucas sitting up against the wall holding a picture in his hands. Lucas moved aside a little bit so Ben could sit down beside him.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Lucas said quietly.

"You have to stay strong for your son. Don't give up yet. We are going to find him and bring Jason home." Ben said.

"I think I'm just drained. What was supposed to be the best day of my life has turned into my worst nightmare. I've lost some important people in my life, but I never thought I would lose my son." Lucas said sadly.

"You won't lose him. But if you give up, you will. Jason needs you, Brooke needs you, and your baby needs you to be strong Luke. Question is, are you going to be there to help them?" Ben asked.

Before Lucas could answer there was a loud crashing noise. Lucas and Ben both got up and ran towards the noise.

* * *

Peyton walked into Brooke's bedroom and pulled the covers off of her.

"Alright B, it's time to get up." Peyton said as she began to pick up the tissues off of the floor, but all she got from Brooke was a moan.

"I'm not going to let harm yourself or your baby. So if that means dragging you out of bed and force feeding you then that's what I'm going to do." Peyton said sitting down on the edge of Brooke's bed. Brooke still said nothing to her.

"Listen, we are all worried about you. You haven't talked since the detectives left and you haven't eaten since the morning of the wedding. Please, just talk to me." Peyton begged. "I understand that you're upset..." Peyton began but was cut off.

"No you don't." Brooke said quietly.

"What?" Peyton asked. She wasn't sure if she finally heard Brooke talk or if it was just wishful thinking.

"No you don't" Brooke repeated herself. "You have no idea how upset I am. You have no idea as of what I am going through right now. So don't you dare try and tell me that you understand."

"All right, maybe that was a stupid thing to say. I don't understand what you're going through. I just want to help you." Peyton said as Brooke got out of bed.

"If you want to help me Peyton, then rewind time and make sure that I never met the son of a bitch that stole my son. Can you do that Peyton?" Brooke yelled.

"You know that if I could, I would. But you and I both know that it's impossible for me to do that." Peyton said.

"Then you can't help me. I just feel so fucking useless." Brooke yelled as she picked up a vase and threw it into the wall, causing it to break.

Tears made there way down Brooke's tired face. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore." she said as she slid down the wall and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

Lucas, Ben, and Miranda rushed into the room and saw Peyton rocking Brooke back and forth, trying to sooth her. Lucas walked over to them and took Brooke into his arms. She just cried into his chest. Lucas finally let the tears fall from his eyes. Peyton, Ben and Miranda excused themselves from the room.

"I just want my son back Lucas. Please, bring him back." Brooke cried.

"I want him back too, we're going to find him. I promise you." Lucas whispered into her ear.

"Please don't leave me." Brooke said.

"I won't. I'm here for you, forever and always. You have to take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you or the baby too." Lucas said softly.

Brooke nodded her head.

"Then go get me some food Broody." Brooke said with a sad smile.

"I'll be right back." Lucas said as he kissed her on the forehead and let go of her. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

They had been driving for two days, only stopping to get something to eat, filling the car with gas or going to the bathroom.

"Dad, I'm tired. Can we stop now?" Jason whined. His butt was sore from sitting for so long.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. I'll find us somewhere to sleep." Aiden said, looking for the nearest exit.

Jason had no idea how far away from California he was; all he knew was that he was in Indiana.

"When will we be in New York?" Jason asked.

"In a few more days." Aiden answered as he pulled up to the nearest motel. They got out of the car and walked into the motel.

"Hi how can I help you?" The perky desk clerk asked.

"I need a room." Aiden said.

"Okay, how long will your stay be?" She asked.

"Just one night." Aiden answered her.

"Ok, just hold on one minute." She said as she started typing on the computer.

Aiden looked around the lobby and saw a few people sitting in the lounge watching television. Jason was standing next to him, watching the clerk.

"Ok, we have a room. It will be fifty-five dollars, would you like to pay cash or credit?" She asked

"Cash." Aiden said as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to the lady. She gave him his change and the room key.

"Please enjoy your stay." She said as she watched Aiden and Jason disappear down the hall. The clerk walked over to the man who was watching TV in the lobby.

"Hey Lou, what are you watching?" she asked.

"Just flicking through the channels Sarah. This Amber Alert thing keeps flashing across the screen." Lou responded.

"That's awful. Do they know who took him?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. They're just describing the kid and the man who took him. They'll probably have a picture of him when the news comes on." Lou answered.

"I see." Sarah said. "Hopefully the picture will be up soon, so we can find out who this child looks like."

"Yeah. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Sarah." Lou said.

"Good night Lou, I'll keep you posted." Sarah said.

"Will do." answered Lou as he left the lobby.

The next morning, Aiden woke up Jason and rushed him to the car, leaving the key to the room on the dresser. "Come on Jason, we have to go if we want to be in New York by tomorrow." Aiden said, while ushering Jason out the door.

They quickly got into his car and drove off.

In the meantime, Lou turned on the TV so he could get details of the missing child. He changed the channel to the national news.

"Hey Sarah, come here!" Lou said urgently.

Sarah walked over and looked at the TV. A photo of Jason was on the TV.

"Say, doesn't that look like the kid that was here, watching TV last night?" Lou said.

"Yes, it might have been him…" Sarah said. A photo of Aiden appeared on the TV.

"Oh my god."


End file.
